VampireTimeTricker
by ArnaudB
Summary: TsuXInMoka - The human Tsukune Aoko, a 'regular' human enter the Youkai School where he discovers Monsters. Before choosing to stay or leave, a dangerous vampire take him as familiar for his blood. Yet he only has 681 days before his end ? or less...
1. Prologue

A few points about this story that should probably be said before this fanfiction start :

First, I obliviously don't own Rosario+Vampire nor its characters.

Second, this is a serious story of R+V involving mainly Tsukune and Inner Moka. This is rated as mature for about all possible GENERAL reasons a story can be classified as mature. (exemple : Adults themes)

Third, Tsukune is by all mean a human, not a monster, not some trained overpowered demon/monster/vampire/[fill the blank] hunter but he does have something that count as a special ability... for the best and the worst. And by the way, despite the difference you'll notice, he's as much in character as possible (at least I hope so).

Fourth, This is a Tsukune X Inner Moka fiction, despite that it's far from the light comedy atmosphere from the manga.

Five, There will be NO Deux ex Machina, if something happens to save the day (or not) then there are reasons/event hinted that lead to it happens.

Six, there IS a plot, the story isn't just going around randomly. Tsukune's "Condition" is obliviously an important part of the story though.

Seventh and last for now, There will be alternate bad/death end among the chapters which show how important are the choice one made at some point of time. If this features isn't liked then I won't add those in this story, perhaps in another one so that it doesn't bother those who don't want to read them. Commenting about that subject (and of course others) will be gladly appreciated

Finally I hope you'll enjoy this fiction as much as I enjoy writing them. You can also vote in the poll inside my profile if you wish to see this story updated more often.

* * *

**A Rosario+Vampire Story : Vampire+TimeTricker**

TsuXInMoka - The human Tsukune Aoko, a 'regular' human enter the Youkai School where he discovers Monsters. Before choosing to stay or leave, a dangerous vampire take him as familiar for his blood. Yet he only has 681 days before his death, or less...

Rosario+Vampire, it's world and characters belong to their respective owners which aren't me.

* * *

**Prologue :**

"Boy, we've arrived."

"I figured as much, that was an enterning ride, thank."

"My pleasure, I don't see many student that want so much to go to school." There was irony in his voice, but the young boy named Tsukune Aoko let it pass. At his demand, the curious driver had pushed his car speed far beyond allowed limits. It had efficiently kept his mind away from the clock sounds inside his mind that he hated so much.

tic-tac-tic...

He shook his head, he had accepted to come here justenly to avoid that persistant sound. He took his luggage and waved at the driver who blew a cloud of smoke after taking a breath from his cigar. He descended from the car, eying with disbelief the desolated surrounding. He mumbled a few words.

"what the heck has that man in mind." He walked forward, not specially rassurated. He had never been called a coward so far but he was sure courage was not included in his qualities. He wasn't sure if that was a good or noot, considering his... specificity.

He shook his head, there he was again, thinking about it. He had to focus on something else now. The surrounding was probably a good subject. grave cross on the ground ? Death tree, though they had a few leaves.

The man who had showed himself dressed as a sort of white priest, which he obliviously wasn't, hadn't lied when he said that this was 'very special'. Which school in the world would allow such an unattractive paysage to remain. He forced himself to breath, the place was too scary of his own taste.

He finally meet other students, all of them walking toward the school gates. He glanced up, the building was truly impressive. Tall with dark colors instead of the plain white of all his old schools. A flash of lightning appeared briefly in the sky as the sound of thunder followed. Tsukune raised an eyebrow. With the dark sky, it looked like a bad omen. He then lowered his gaze on the students around him. They didn't seemed the slightest put off by the unusuality of this school. Still the expression were cheerfull, bored or sometime a bit tense on the different face. He specially noticed a tall student that would have been labeled as a punk at first glance. He looked at the girl with a predatory smile. Tsukune looked away, it wasn't of his concern. Anyone could phantasm about girls after all.

Still the students reactions were off... Surprising himself he wondered if he would prefer worrying as he was doing to the clock perpetual tic-tac that he could always heard. Blinking once, he decided he prefered the former, completely.

---

He glanced around the classroom. The inside of the building was a school by all mean, no different from the ones he had been before. He mumbled against his own fear as he constated that this fact only increased his nervousness.

Then a cheerfull teacher came in...

---

_"This is a school built for the sake of __monster__."_

Tsukune pretty much lost the rest of the speech, save for the human form, after that. What was that teacher saying ? Coexistence between humans and monsters ? He resisted the increasing urge to bury his face in his hands.

Only the words : _"humans that know of our existence will be killed of course, we can't allow anyone to spread about this school existence in the human world." _had been recorded in his mind.

Tsukune Aono, human by most mean joined his hands together, doing his best to seem the least suspicous. If that was that man's way of making him busy then it worked beyond his expectations. A school life where if youi're human, you die.

He knew that it would very probably prevent him from hearding the clock but still, he wasn't too thirlled by watching his every moves. Maybe getting away would be a smart idea. He already had a short time to live and now he would have to worry about surviving against monster ?

His breath was suddenly taken away from his body, a trementeous feeling of dread drown him. From his lowered head he could make out other students backing in their seat and their eyes lock on the door. Some lowered their head, Tsukune raised his and stared at the door wondering about this new development.

His breath was once again taken away. The girl that entered was tall, long silver hairs falling under her waist. She was incredibly beautiful, the perfection of her face seemed beyond what should be allowed to exist. Tsukune didn't make out the words she and the teacher exchanged, he only looked as her red ferocious eyes glanced at the class. She then took the seat at his right.

Their eyes briefly meet.

It took only that eye contact to break Tsukune out from his trance. The red eyes seemed suspicious, even after he broke contact she glared at him. It was a fast but perhaps late reminder of his precarious situation.

Whispers took away his attention for anothers few seconds. One word in particular :

'Vampire'.

Tsukune fought the urge to look again at the silver haired beauty. He was liking less and less those developpments every passing second. On instinct he checked if his pen still had ink. Writting a resignation letter was an idea appearing more and more pleasing as he felt the teacher finish her speech... and as the silver beauty called a vampire glanced at him from time to time, not in the good way.

He noted that not only the students but also the teacher had calmed down under the vampire's aura. Despite the dangerous he was in, he could only raise an eyebrow at the curious spetacle of a tail emerging from the back of the teacher.

This school was definitively more 'very special' than that fake-priest said. As he stood up he pondered on what that man had been thinking, making an human enter school were they were forbidden.

A more urgent concern blew the question away, fast and far. A tall figure was dominating him and the glaring of the vampiress didn't seem particulary amical. "Come." He said with a light movement from the head. The word that was obliviously an order got him the attention from all the people around. He followed without waiting, escaping here seemed a bad idea. That and the situation wasn't desesperate yet.

tic-tac-tic-tac...

The clock sound briefly echoed in his head but was unable to faze him as he was too much busy with dealing with a close thread to fear a distant one. He followed the supposedly vampire in the hallway. Unsurprised he noticed the student clear the path before the vampire, he was somehow thankfull for her to take all the attention. He passed completely unnoticed.

Outside the vampire leaded him far from the common place, until they were alone among the grave cross. He wondered if he would join them soon, a scary thought.

"So." The stern voice startled him. "Why is an human in this school." Things were suddenly worsening, Tsukune was more and more tempted to escape, despite the price that the clock would inflict him.

"Speak !" He gazed unsure which surely showed in his posture. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Don't tell lie or I'll suck all of you." Tsukune had only a vague idea of the meaning to this thread but it was logically bad, and scary. He inhaled, maybe the truth would be best. Couldn't be worse anyway.

"A weird man proposed me to come into what he called 'a very special school', I accepted." He was conscious that his voice wasn't as assured as he wanted it to be, much to his frustration. She glared at him intensely and more than holding her gaze, he didn't dare to look away from her scruting glare.

Then she asked another question, in a less menacing tone to his relief.

"Who was this man ?" Tsukune shrugged but stopped when he caught her taking a step forward and her legs putting away some trash on the ground.

"He was in white clothes like a priest but he surely wasn't one, he wore a curious pendant of a cross thought." Tsukune saw her eyes widden slightly, maybe she knew the man. When her legs calmed down, he felt relief. Then for a moment she glanced at him and behind him toward the school, thinking.

She took another step toward him, instinctively he stepped back.

His right leg encountered a cross, sending him backwards. He barely caught a cross, scratching his wrist in the process.

The next second his already compromised recovery failed as the vampire beauty leaned close too him, too close. Her face was at a few centimeters of him, and still was when she grabbed his uniform with a hand. He truly doubted she cared about how much pain he might feel if he feel. Then her face approached, Tsukune gulped in confusion and apprehension.

Then an alien pain shoot through his body. He felt his blood being sucked out from him. Next she had already stepped back, letting him on the ground. Her tongue still licking her teeth she spoke. "Your blood is surprisingly delicious." She eyed him with a predatory smile on her face. Then Tsukune realized what she meant by 'suck all of you', still schocked he placed his hand where the vampire had feed on. To his utter surprise there was no wound nor blood. He gazed quizzicaly at his clean hand.

"We drink properly human, not like what you read I suppose. Anyway." She placed her hand on hips, looking at the fallen human. "You will stay, but..." Tsukune was too shocked by the recent bloodsucking to be surprised by the next words. "...you'll be my familiar." Tsukune jaw went open, thankfully not all the way but enough. Still the proposition wasn't clear to him, his quizzical stare was probably speaking for him as she explained. "I'll be your master and you will do all the tasks I tell you and I'll drink your blood whenever I want. Since you will be my familiar I'll give you some of my strengh and of course, no one will dare to bother you when I own you."

"Whenever you want, won't I die from blood lost then ?" She groaned angrilly.

"Of course not idiot, if I did that then I wouldn't be able to drink your blood again." To his own bewilderment, Tsukune was really considering the proposition. From his sitting position he glanced around. He could escape, it was actually among its possibility. It wouldn't be easy though and would seriously burden him.

And then if he escaped then what ?

He would go back to his old routine, one that couldn't satisfy him anymore, that couldn't push away the clock.

He wasn't thrilled at the idea of being both a meal and a servant but then, what would he do in this school of monster ? His power could more harm him in the end that the students. The protection of a powerful vampire might actually be useful. He set his eyes on the vampire and the realization was a cold shower on him. He didn't have the choice.

There was no way the vampire woul let him live in another condition than her familiar. There was no room for discussion to begin with. One moment he felt the wish to take her down with his power tempfull, despite the risk that he might very well end up being the one down.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

The sounds were dangerously alluring, dangerously attiring, provocating him to fight or to stay with them until the end.

"Fine."

Those sounds would never rule over him he swore that long ago. But as he felt two teeth strike happily into his skin, he heard the sound again...

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

As if they were mocking him.

* * *

**Remaining Time : 681 days**


	2. First Hour : tictactictac

**Author Notes : Since two people voted for an update on this fanfiction in my poll I released another chapter, I hope it'll please you.**

**-About the similarity with Unsealed Vampire, I went to compare the start and truly it has similarity. I am not too worried thought, that prove the start wasn't messed up beyond possibilities. My point is that in a serious (mature) fanfiction you can't have many kind of relationships between Aoko and Moka early on. Still I'll admit the idea of Master-Servant was inspired from Fate Stay Night as the hand-mark (in this chapter) is a reference to it.**

**-About the grammar, well I rewritted the prologue twice and reread it twice too fixing things, still few things schock me too much at the moment. I'll reread it later when it'll be out of my mind so I can see the mistakes. About beta reader, I've found some people that might do it, yet I have examen this years in about two months. This might make me update irregulary which is why I don't want to bother someone with it yet. (might still do it if all chapter are reviewed as grammatically as bad as BlackNhite said).**

**By the way, I didn't find any spelling error when checking again the posted prologue. (dictionnairy and automatic corrector together)**

**

* * *

**

**Last chapter's words :**

**_tic-tac-tic-tac_  
**

_The sounds were dangerously alluring, dangerously attiring, provoking him to fight or to stay with them until the end._

_"Fine."_

_Those sounds would never rule over him he swore that long ago. But as he felt two teeth strike happily into his skin, he heard the sound again..._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_As if they were mocking him._

**

* * *

  
**

**First Hour : _tic-tac-tic-tac_**

The rest of the day had been eventful for the newly appointed familiar. It was probably an understatement. Tsukune couldn't help but be surprised of how easily the vampire scared the others monsters. Including her roommate.

""You stay here." Tsukune eyed the room.

"They let a boy in the girl dormitory ?" He couldn't help but use a disbelieving tone for his question. She glanced at him disdainfully.

"Why should they have a word in it ?" Tsukune didn't answer to what wasn't a real question. At least the room was painted in dark blue instead of the bloody red in the other chamber occupied by his new master. The furniture were basic, a bed, a desk and a chest. All of them in purple color. He wondered what the constructor had in mind, pointless thinking that got him a whack on the head.

"Don't space out while I am here. Answer me now." Tsukune confused gaze only increased the vampire's anger.

The punch was painful, hitting the wall with your back too. mercilessly she placed a feet on her stomach, forcing to stay on the ground. "Listen Tsukune and make that clear in your head." The vampire raised a finger, adding a finger each time she counted. "First, you always call me Moka or master. Second, you always answer me whenever I ask a question. Third, You comply with my orders without hesitation. Fourth, never ask something without permission. Fifth you must never leave my side unless I allow you to." She seemed to hesitate after that. "That's all for now." Tsukune nodded, not having much choice. "Now prepare dinner." She freed him and went inside her chamber not letting him the time to speak.

Tsukune stood up and checked his body. Amazing enough after a sandwich attack he was fine, the pain mostly gone.

"Familiar power's huh." He glanced at his left hand, a reddish-black symbol in form of a bat hide the skin under it. A mark that allowed the master and his familiar to know _generally_ how far apart they were, and in which direction if one focused. A mark that also allowed the master to channel its energy, or youki for monster, into the familiar body allowing him physical performance beyond its basic abilities.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Tsukune stood up, heading toward the kitchen. He noticed that familiar or not, the clock and those sounds were still here. Shaking his head he began to look at what he could make. The fridge was almost empty. He still found enough to make a proper dinner with mainly meat and tomatoes. He prepared it with a mechanical ease. To be frank he cooked rarely however since he always made himself busy, he somehow ended up reading the book about cooking when his parents were at work. At some point, it had even been fun to prepare complicated dish as it kept him concentrated. The worst he ever did while cooking was turning a frying pan into a burst of flames when he tried flamed pancake recipe.

Well, half the bottle of vegetable oil was probably too much... specially when the bottle was a two liter one.

Reducing the fire he searched through the can of different sauces for the pepper. He had a little hesitation when he set up the table in the common room, it was his first time cooking for someone else than him.

Then he went back to prepare the dish, noting it also was the first time he cooked without reading a book at the same time. Cooking book or not.

He took a bit of the now combined meat and tomatoes and moved his head in appreciation. It would do for tonight, he wouldn't add too much onion. It wasn't garlic but he didn't trust enough his knowledge in vampires, nor in girls he added.

At least the clock's sounds were leaving him alone, despite the fact that he used the clock to exactly know since how long he had put the aliments to cook. It had millisecond precision after all.

"Moka-sama ! Dinner is ready." The young came out from her room walking toward the table. She was eying him in an expression that for Tsukune was perplexed. He placed the dish on the table, too focused to check if he hadn't forgot anything to pay attention to her. Then she sighed. Tsukune took his seat and looked at her in wonder.

"I forgot that you're Japanese." Those words were more for herself than for him. Still he was unable to comprehend what caused her trouble, regardless she switched to another one. She eyed the dish with raised eyebrows. "What is that ?"

Tsukune stopped his forke ready to attack his dish and looked at her in confusion. The vampire patted the dish on her plate.

"This is Makfu, it has lamb and tomatoes mainly, with usually a lot of onion but we didn't have much of those. It also have a little of pepper, cinnamon, salt and cheese." For a moment the vampire stared in disbelief at the plate then took a bit. Suddenly she took the bottle of water and teared the cap apart, then she drank a quarter of the bottle. She slammed the bottle on the table, sending water splash on the wooden surface. Tsukune eyed the display with a mix of surprise and worry.

""Tsu-ku-ne..." he gulped swallowing with difficulty.

"Yes ?"

The punch sent him flying to the right, he grabbed the table by reflex and found in it a solid support as it had been nailed down on the ground. He managed to caught a view of the vampire girl glaring at him in a manner that was all but friendly.

"Yes who ?" At that moment he could have sworn there was smoke coming out of her mouth.

"hum... Yes Moka-sama ?"

"Good, now you'll remember to put LESS onion on your dish." Tsukune nodded, opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he raised his hand.

Finaly they went back to eating, the vampire carefully putting away the big parts of onion and Tsukune observing her silently. Then she mumbled something.

"Those Japanese dishes are dangerous..." Tsukune looked at the sky, or the ceiling in that case. A move that the vampire noticed. "What ?" Tsukune hesitated a couple of second before a hand changed into a first ready to strike.

"Actually, this is a Moroccan dish Moka-sama." There was a pause, Tsukune readied himself for an attack.

Which came...

The kick sent the familiar fly at high speed and hit the wall with a disgusting sound. Tsukune didn't dare to move as his body wasn't used too so much beating, nor to face a mad and dangerous vampire. Sounds of a fork and a knife colliding with a plate.

"You do the dishes." Then for the second time of the evening the vampire went inside her room.

Tsukune sighed, beginning to wonder if this treatment was worth being able to ignore the clock.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He took a deep breath before raising himself up. Unfortunately the answer was 'yes'.

---

The vampire girl opened his door.

"Come." Tsukune put down the books he was lining up and followed his master, wondering what task she wanted him to do at this hour. "There, put those in the bath."

The sentence made him turn red. He stammered his next words. "In... the bath ?" He got a whack on the head.

"bath who ?" He took a deep breath, trying to chase his blush.

"In the bath Moka-sama ?" Then she started undressing.

"Vampire can't stand normal water, we use those herbs to avoid the water's troublesome effects."

Tsukune stared at the vampire in underwear with the herbs box in hand, too stunned to react. It got him a slap on the face.

"Put those herbs in the bath, I hate to repeat myself." Brought back to reality back the hit Tsukune began to pour the herbs into the bath until the water color turned into a pale green. He still kept glancing at her during the whole task.

Then she handed him a sponge. "You better make a good job." Not for the first time in his life, he wondered what he did to God to annoy him. Beside what was his 'master' thinking, he was a boy. The vampire had a leg already in the water when she stared at him. You're my familiar."

Tsukune felt a wave of anger stiffening his body, a revolt against the degradation of his status.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

The anger disappeared as fast as it appeared. He moved relaxed behind her not without glancing at her anked body under the water. The calmed human started to slide the sponge over the vampire body, breathing the hot scent of the female vampire amplified by the steam. He let himself be fascinated by the smooth white and wet skin the sponge was passing over.

"You do it too rough, do it more slowly." The human complied mechanically, too entranced to think.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He continued ignoring to the point that he almost lost how fast the time passed. Only the irregular surface is hand was passing over had importance, all others things being but distant parts of a dream.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Inexperience caught him in his dazed state, moving too fast around the shoulder he scratched the perfect skin.

Instantly the atmosphere became heavy, the youki overflowing from the vampire. The left hand came to slash the shocked human, approached...

_tic-tac..._

...and slowed...

_tic-..t...a..._

...slowed

_ti...c-...t_

...slowed almost to immobility.

_t........i......._

Tsukune shock turned into horror. The drops of water around the stopped hand stood in the air, unable to fall. The water inside the bath moved at an impossibly slow speed, almost immobile. The same effect affected the vampire's silver hairs as well as the rest of the vampire, as well as the rest of everything in the room. Tsukune could have added, as well as the rest of the world.

Inside him the clock's short hand moved incredibly fast while the longer one slowed from a second to an immeasurably slower time. The horror shaking Tsukune made him slip on the titled fell on his right side. No support where present to help him get back, the clock's hands still turning at opposite speed. His breath desperately struggling to absorb more into the tiny piece.

_t........i.......-tac_

The hand raced into the air. The vampire body moved to the left on the bath as it wasn't prepared for the hand to miss. Water splashed the floor.

Surprised, the vampire glanced at the human who had unexpectedly been spared. Said human was frozen in horror, his shaking hand on his face. He didn't even realize that the soap on the hand was falling on his pant nor that he literally breathed in the soap.

The vampire eyed him a few more seconds before standing up and grab a towel. She glanced again at her familiar, unable to understand how her attack could instill so much fear in him. His dodge had been pure chance, that much was obvious. After all how could a human dodge the incredible speed of a vampire that was among the fasted monsters ?

"You have to get better by tomorrow." The human struggled to mutter an affirmative answer but was his ability to speech was momentarily gone. The vampire left the bathroom wondering if she did too much.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

The sounds were back to usual, Tsukune breath slowly changed from rasped to calm. He felt every clock's sounds like they were mocking him.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

---

Tsukune laid on his back inside his room, his bed supporting the human weight and absorbing the last traces of soap. His human eyes blankly looking at pale blue of the ceiling. His mind slowly taking the scene that happened just a few moments ago.

It had been horrible, he totally lost control of his power. It was lucky that the vampire girl didn't paid much attention to how he dodged her attack... nor how he had broken the tiled floor under the ground towel while the event took place.

But still it was horrible, the vampire speed had been so great that to slow it enough, his power had to go to great lengths. The price was high, eleven days gone in an instant.

The clock was but an image from his imagination perhaps, but an incredibly accurate one.

Yet he knew all too well what would happens when the clock's course would be over.

It was too late to run away now for he recognized the cause of his mistake, a cause resumed in one word that sounded like a deadly requiem on his mind...

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

...with the clock's sounds as a metronome.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

One word that was : Love.

...

...

...

...

...

**Remaining Days : 669**

* * *

Author Note : That was not an eventful chapter but it drops a lot of clues, you might have noticed by now the backward of Tsukune's 'specialty'.

The bath scene was chosen after heavy deliberations, no less than five versions were thought to arrive to the realization of Tsukune feelings, but the others like dress changing or the intervention of a third party were far less interesting and realistic than this one. Hopefully I've done worse than this one.

For those that are confused, this is still the same day as in the first chapter.

By the way : Tsukune's power isn't time-stop or slowing the time, not exactly.


	3. Second Hour : Battle before the red moon

**Author Notes : Lot of people actually voted for this fanfiction to keep going, a bit surprised me but it's a pleasure nonetheless. I know I should deliver chapters faster and promise I will. (Hell, I may post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow, wonder if some people will review by then...)**

******(I still wonder if using vampiress for a female vampire is a correct word in English, anyone know ?)**  


**Last scans chapters a bit confused me for some reasons, otherwise I had most past of this chapter written before but it has been severely rewritten and is indeed a lot better than on my paper bloc-note.**

**Also imports from Wordpad are horrible... took me a good hour to fix all the spaces and placement mess.**

**And I protest again stupid fanfiction writer (the program) that remove - * and underlining at many places. How can we make best quality with this... I can't even make clear cut of paragraphs anymore -_-**

**Do you think I should keep the -X- or do as the earlier chapters ?**

**Well, on with the story with some actions, more clues and little comedy.**

* * *

**Last chapter's words :**

_It was too late to run away now for he recognized the cause of his mistake, a cause resumed in one word that sounded like a deadly requiem on his mind..._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_...with the clock's sounds as a metronome._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_One word that was : Love._

* * *

**Second Hour : Battling before the velvet moon**

_The clock was old, a broken one threw away in the trash. __A wooden one with a pendulum. The six years old boy approached __as fascinated._

_It wasn't magical or anything. _

_Just an useless clock that would never work again no matter how one would try to repair it._

_bum-bum-bum-bum_

_And yet, the boy couldn't detach his eyes from its form._

_bum-bum-bum-tic_

_He felt it in himself, something __measuring time, a time slowly reducing. A time that reduced faster when he wanted to be faster, to be stronger. A time that he could __mesurate even before knowing how to count._

_bum-bum-bum-tac_

_And the clock reflected it as broken as it was. The child approached__it and watched it intensely, graving the old device image into his mind and eyes._

_bum-tic-bum-tac_

_The 'time' was still going on, toward__an inescapable reduction. A reduction he never truly realized._

_bum-bum...-tic-tac..._

_He remembered the sound of this clock, his mind __associating the broken clock, the sound and the time element metled together._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_His consciousness __finally grasped the time always going boy steeped back, a few step back away from the wooden clock. Far too late now.__He ran away without turning back and yet, yet the image, the sound of the clock was firmly burned in him._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_Toward an __inescapable fate._

_tic-tac-tic-tac..._

_

* * *

_

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

The fifteen years old human swore under his blanket. The first morning to woke up here and he did so later than ever. He, of course, didn't needed a watch to know it was twenty to six in the morning, ten minutes later than usual.

Getting up he sadly noticed that his body was still sore from the last day, and its treatment...

Still as soon as he willed his body to move faster and ignore the tiredness, the pain retreated. He wondered if it was a side-effect from his familiar status. Walking into the kitchen he continued to ponder on the subject just to keep his mind busy. Vampires, he discovered the hard way, were not peaceful beings. Maybe the retreat of pain was a sort of way to ignore pain, allowing them to fight with less burden on their nerves. Maybe it was higher regenerative abilities that cured it. Maybe both.

As he was ready to attack his breakfast, a noise coming from the other side of a certain door startled him and made a sudden burst of fear overcome him. He had prepared only one breakfast.

In other words he had forgotten to prepare one for the short tempered vampire. A cold chill ran over his spin as he wasn't really found of her beating, even justified. Quickly he began to change the place the prepared breakfast was. He whined as the door's handle turned, he wouldn't have enough time to move everything.

Two choices : spending some time to fix the error, or passing the time getting a few kicks in bad spots.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Both choices had same result anyway, just one was less painful.

_tic-tac-tic...-t...a...c..._

he would regret it later... probably.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

"Good morning Moka-sama." he greeted her from the kitchen, his voice barely showing fear.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

The vampire nodded and glanced at the kitchen while heading for the table. For one moment the pact had acted oddly, the signal of her familiar came multiple times during a couple of second. He had suddenly been a very little further too, something she wouldn't have noticed if the many signals hadn't come all with a very little time interval between them.

Was she failing her first contract with a familiar ? The proud vampire dismissed the absurd idea as fast as it came, she could ask her father the next time he saw her... that hopefully wouldn't be soon. Pushing away the idea she attacked her breakfast, reminding herself to scold her familiar for not presenting her chair to her.

-X-

They headed for the school. Tsukune noticed once again how easily students and even teachers cleared the vampire's path and avoided touching her. The exception with the last day where he had ignored was that he himself got a few glares this time, glares that weren't peaceful ones. As sure as he could feel it himself, they surely too could feel the youki coming from his body, a youki that was way too familiar with the vampire's own youki to be a coincidence.

Well what would happen would happen, not point pondering on it. Like the Clock.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

sometime he wished it would just shut up.

-X-

Entering the classroom he felt a sudden burst in the power he received, then leaving him as fast as it came.

Slightly perturbed he caught the silver haired vampire glaring at the students, making most look down on their table. One only exception from a sort of well built troublemaker that one would call a delinquent.  
The sudden surge of power had been the vampiress's way of saying : 'Mine ! Don't touch or...'

At least Tsukune assumed it was what the scene meant.

He felt it well, how much she was making him the slave her. His beliefs learned in the human world literally trembled to make him protest against his habit of putting freedom before slavery. Trembled but only trembled.  
No matter how low it putted his dignity, he was the servant here and no more. It was also clear that if he contested her authority, he wouldn't survive insulting his 'master'.

He wasn't really that smart, it was more learned from experience and from the impressive youki the vampiress sent around. A few years ago he hadn't hold his tongue and he had paid the price. Humans or vampire were the same in a sense.

They took their seat and Tsukune readied himself for another mad day of work, as everyday at school were for him. He had to work hard after all.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Because that damn Clock just wouldn't stay silent.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

-X-

Nope, that wasn't a love letter. After the school Tsukune read again the letter he had found earlier in his drawer. Likely it had been dropped on lunch time while he was eating with Moka on the roof.

_"I'll be waiting for you alone at the roof after school."_

The even slightest possibility of it being a love letter was destroyed by the horrible handwriting, the point of the '!' was enormous as if the writer broke his pen by pressing on it. It was obliviously male and not a calm one.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He continued walking to the roof, getting lost twice in doing so. Moka was with him the others times and he never bothered taking direction when he had a guide, not a wise thing perhaps. The vampire was gone settling things in her dossier, nothing surprising all considered as she was the only monster not in human form in the school.

She was beautiful in her vampire form though, he wondered how she would look in human form. A tall and dignified lady with black hairs perhaps ? Which color silver hairs and red eyes could take ?

Well he probably would never know it so he just putted the thought aside.

Back on current situation, he could guess whatever he was going to see on the roof would be trouble. Troubles were always troubles when they came in form of a letter. He observed it on his old schools. And when you try to escape the problems that come like this, they would come again and over until they had whatever they wanted. Escaping those were a possibility but it always ended in him paying an higher price when he ran away than when he faced the problem.

He truly hated those disturbances...

That's why he used what he considered to be the option all should use, end it, whatever 'it' was, and as peacefully as possible.

Violence was a pointless thing that lead only to lose things, never to gain any. That had been his motto for years and would be to the rest of his life, or so he swore himself.

Surely one of the reason he acted the part of a servant around Moka was because of that philosophy, he had much more to gain by accepting peacefully the vampire's dominance than fighting to get out of it.

He opened the door to the roof.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

A large blond student stripped from his unbalanced position as he heard the door open. Losing balance he made a turn above the roof barriers. Tsukune observed the scene while the student waved frenetically his arm in the air in attempt to regain his footage.

Their meeting would have been cut short if the student, that Tsukune recognized as the delinquent in his class, hadn't caught the barrier with one hand and managed to avoid a four floors fall.

"See ! My skills are incredible !" Tsukune stared impassible, for him that sentence was more a desperate of regaining some dignity than anything else. Humans and monsters were both as crazy as the other side, or more likely he just attracted all the crazy people to him.

Of course 'crazy' wasn't a compliment.

"Hey, don't ignore me little s..s...h...sh..."

"Scheherazade ?" proposed the human boy.

"SHIT !" he shouted as if saying the word was a long trial or some kind of long awaited dream.

"I suppose you aren't speaking about toilet." said Tsukune without a trace of mischief.

The tall delinquent glared at him with all the intimidation he could manage. Tsukune sighed, he did get what the big student meant but he still didn't heard why he had been asked to come here. "May I ask why did you called me here ?" Despite his calm voice, Tsukune did realize things weren't likely to end peacefully.

The student pointed a finger toward him and shouted. "I, Komiya Saizou defy you !"

Tsukune couldn't help but bury his face in his hand, why were people always after him ? If there was an afterlife he would make sure to fill one or two thousand complain about it.

"Don't think of escaping me. I'll take you on right there !" No of course he wouldn't escape, you would just barge in the classroom and cause an unwanted ruckus.

And eventually make his human nature obvious to everyone.

"Can you tell me the reason you wish to defy me ?" Tsukune asked, making sure to avoid disdain and to put a large amount of curiosity in his voice.

Saizou looked at him with something that Tsukune could describe as either amazement or disdain for his lack of instant comprehension. "For Akashiya of course."

Ah... That was a possiblity that Tsukune hadn't considered.

"Why do you speak to me then ?"

"Because that's how it must be done ! I'll take down the second then I'll fight her and become the leader of this school !"

Ah... That too was a possibility Tsukune hadn't considered. But still, to imagine that student taking Moka down... Saizou had to be either very strong, very confident in his abilities, or totally underestimating Moka's. The two later propositions were the most logical in Tsukune opinion.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

"En guarde Aoko !"

The delinquent moved, running toward Tsukune as he transformed. Large greenish arms while his face distorted itself, showing a gigantic tongue. His big feet broke the roof ground as he advanced.

Tsukune surprised by the sudden transformation had just the time to dodge the giant fist coming down on him. The roof was smashed by the brutal strength of the monster.  
'An ogre ?' Wondered Tsukune while steeping back. He ducked to avoid the second attack then rolled to get out of the giant range.  
Not that wasn't an ogre, from his color it must be an orc. Having to heard gamers speak about their virtual universe paid off this time, the proof that even Okatu were useful ito one own survival.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Resonating him seemed not the best course of action, doing it with humans had already its risks. Doing it with monster could be life-threatening.

_tic-tac-tic-ta...c_

Tsukune punched the orc stomach, only managing to hurt his hand in the process. Tsukune cursed inwardly, the monster skin was too thought. He grimaced, beating that one would hurt. However if he ran away, Saizou would come after him again and make him spend his power even more.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

This was something to avoid if possible.

Having his leg caught his a gigantic was also something to avoid, unfortunately that thought came too late.

The giant made an expression that was probably a grin. Then Tsukune was send flying over the roof and fell rudely on the ground. He groaned in pain, unable to decide which of is leg or his back pained him the most.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

His human strength clearly wasn't enough. Couldn't the familiar power help him there ? Considering he hadn't broke his back nor his leg it was likely to them to work.  
Now how did he use them for offence ? There was nothing in legend about how vampire gathered their strength.  
"Rahhhhh !" Tsukune reflexion was delayed until the more pressing was resolved.

_BOUM !_

Since when did orcs use rugby tackle ? Well they did use them, as Saizou had threw his full body over the place Tsukune was.  
The human cursed, more time having been used to dodge what would have been certain death. Then-

_tic-tac-tic-t...a...c..._

-Saizou head moved oddly and the giant staggered as his head had been hit four times by fast punchs. Tsukune cursed again, this quadruple punch attack could broke tiles in human world. Tiles for Heaven sake, were monster at such a different level ?

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He stepped back out of the orc range once again.

"Is that all you have ?"

Tsukune got a bit perplexed, the monster's voice had disappointment more than disdain. But perhaps he should pay more attention to the young girl standing by the roof entry who was tapping impatiently with her feet. Clearly, she wouldn't help him.

Actually the fact was a good one, that must mean he must have a way to take that giant down. He searched the link between them, if he could 'feel' her location through their link, then the power should follow the same way.

That or he would be screwed. Saizou had visibly enough and showered as much as his slow attacks allowed Tsukune from his punches. Missing Tsukune but effectively causing heavy damages to the ground.

Finally he found it, that damn power that kept avoiding him.

He pulled on it, as much as he imagined pulling a power. His body received the dark energy named youki.

It frankly felt weird, alien, and disagreable.

The power ran over his body without control and kept changing his strenght.

Then he had just to control it.

_Slam !_

Avoiding another heavy punch Tsukune focused solely on the dark power, sending it equally in his whole body.

It was easier that he thought, the mechanism of control was basically the same.

Tsukune moved, fast. He punched the giant and this time, the dark power reinforced his attack.

_Bam !_

Saizou groaned and fell back on the ground.

Not for long as he rolled and got back up.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Tsukune feelings were contradictory, on one bright side he did strike back correctly. On the other the dark power was tiring to maintain. It wasn't about the quantity, he could use the maximum amount of the minimum without difficulty.

The problem was keeping the power running, on the opposite of his own power that used short burst for a high price, youki had a long duration for a low price.

Same way to use it but different objective.

His long habit to use his power for a time as short as possible was disadvantaging him at the moment.

Tsukune jumped, the youki helping to jump higher than normal. High enough to kick the head from the side. Saizou grimaced as his face was distorbed by the impact.

Tsukune took an heavy breath, if he didn't finish this time, he would be too tired to continue. No choice then...

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He moved his foot on Saizou shoulder and turned his body mid-air as best as he could. Then he made a spin himself using his arms on the ground to move and kick Saizou in his left hip.

The opponents both groaned in pain, Saizou because of the hit and Tsukune because his spine wasn't familiar with spinning attacks.

But he had to finish the fight, just one more attack and it would end.

_tic-tac-ti...c-...t...i...c..._

Tsukune charged as soon as his feet touched the ground, propulsing his whole body to deliver a punch reinforced by youki and with its cinetic force increased by Tsukune's power.

And then it went all wrong.

_tic-t.a.c-t..i..c-t...a...c..._

Tsukune eyed widened while the world slowed around him, slowed, slowed, slowed.

_t.i.c-t..a..c-t...i...c-t...a...c..._

Except inside him. The two powers were conflicting each other, or working together too well depending on the perspective. Regardless of what was happening with the powers, he was using way too much power for his own good.

And for Saizou's good.

It took barely four second in his time for Tsukune to achieve his attack from his unbalanced position to when the fist entered in contact with the orc. That one hit, the orc took it far less better than the others.

_tic-tac-tic-t...a...c..._

Tsukune forcefully stopped the two powers just when the attack was delivered, effectively weakening it.

Yet the attack was done and once the world was back at normal, he barely caught the look of complete surprise on Saizou face before the orc suddenly flew away as hit by a hundred tonnes tank. He traversed the whole roof, destroyed the water container and fell with it from the four floor.

_BOUM ! Splash !_

Sounds of a high impact and water splashing were heard.

Then the whole scene became silent.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Tsukune grabbed his chest, grabbing his shirt into his hand. He felt horrible, totally horrible. It wasn't pain, it was nausea. He wanted to vomit yet couldn't. His mind and body revolting for different reasons.

The human didn't fell into merciful darkness. He saw and heard perfectly his master approach, the surprise the vampire had felt when Tsukune moved and striked had been very clear through the link.

Now he couldn't define at all her mood. Her expression was unreadable, Tsukune thought he saw some questions and others things in her eyes.

"Get up."

The order got him out of his trance, the nausea retreated a bit. He vaguely realized the vampiric power he received was weaker than before at the moment.

"We are going home."

He nodded, his ability to speak mometarily disabled by shock. The silver haired vampire glanced at him one last time before walking to the roof's door, a slightly staggering familiar following behind..

A familiar with twenty-five days now gone to oblivion.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Despite the fact he had used his power with less intensity than in the bath.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

**Remaining Time : 643 days**


	4. Third Hour : plicplocplicploc

**Author Notes : Thanks for the review, chapter three is here and more and more details have been added. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**I'll thank wikipedia for its help with onomatopoeia, on that note I saw that the ones I use are the French ones. I don't think it's much a problem but if it's cause trouble please tell me.**

**I received a review about the last chapter being a bit rushed, well I didn't found it too rushed, specially not on the battle part but well. I must agree the development is going a bit fast for my liking at the moment but I'll deal with it somehow I presume. Have a good read.**

**Finally, I HATE this horrible writting program of, it jump space when you enlarge the page and it remove lines skip as it want...**

******(The examples mentioned here by Tsukune about the plant, monkey and bird are real, check the manga canon for reference.)**  


**to Feuer der Nacht : what I don't like with annonymous review is that : I can't answer them, but well I prefer anonymous review than no review so it's fine.**

**I try to keep grammar and spelling mistake to a minimum but I admit it's hard to remove all of them.**

**Removed the rest of my comment because I realized it might be bad for suspense**** .**

**

* * *

**

**Last chapter's words :**

_"We are going home."_

_He nodded, his ability to speak mometarily disabled by shock. The silver haired vampire glanced at him one last time before walking to the roof's door, a slightly staggering familiar following behind.._

_A familiar with twenty-five days now gone to oblivion._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_Despite the fact he had used his power with less intensity than in the bath._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

**Third Hour : Suspicion, philosophy and... club activities !**

The girl opened quietly the door, careful not to awaken the unconscious boy laying on the bed. She walked to him, her red eyes attentively watching his face.

Once again she remembered the instant of the battle that happened just a while ago, there was definitively something wrong. She pressed her slender fingers over the exhausted male, subtly sending waves of her dark energy in search of whatever could have affected the boy body in the way he displayed.

She searched, searched deeply the body with the dark power, looking for some kind of energy, something that could explain what had happened at least three times to her knowledge.

Her left hand went to something in her pocket and pulled a little flat and sharp piece while her right hand continued her search.

She stared at the broken tile, a piece she had retrieved among dozens of others pieces. Had she been so much drown into her thoughts when it happened that she didn't even heard the sound of the tiles breaking ?

The worst was that she perfectly knew what she was thinking about, or trying not to think about for all it mattered.

The boy moaned as the injected youki perturbed him in his sleep. The girl hastily withdrew her fingers from the boy chest. Nothing had been found in the one that was but an human.

One more instant passed as she observed the boy struggling in his sleep, almost waking up for a moment. Her heart beats sounding so loud to her that she was sure to wake him up.

He didn't, his eyes vaguely opened but as if whatever he had used had totally drained him he fell back into profound darkness.

She cursed her reaction, she had nothing to fear so there was no reason for her to being troubled at the idea of being found out. She stood there for some time, half standing up and half sitting on his bed.

The girl finally stepped back, exiting the room without ever looking away from the boy's sleeping face. She could felt her tension being carried over the link despite her efforts to restraint it.

_plic_

She stopped, her body suddenly frozen. A single dripping alerting her senses.

_ploc_

The sound was unnerving, making her throat dry.

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

She was thirsty, her fangs screaming for the red liquid.

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

A drop of blood falling into a pool of the same substance. The image was here in her head, impossible to shake off.

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

And the drops kept falling, one after another, each one increasing her thirst.

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

She passed a hand on her teeth, desperately trying to suppress her rising urge. She stepped back, unable to chase the illusion-

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

-that pursued her uncaring of her wish. Unable to stand it anymore she hurriedly exited the room and closed the door before taking heavy breath while her back laying on it. She felt her legs ready to give up at any moment. There was frustration in her mind, incapable of accepting that she ran before a mere illusion.

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

Her eyes widened, the sounds mercilessly following her, more red drops falling into the endless pool of blood.

She refused it, forcing the bloody image to stay away from her mind. Only then she felt where it was coming from. The drops followed a beating, a beating coming over her link with her human familiar.

The girl put what she imagined as a wall between them, effectively casting away the illusion.

And yet it was still here, beating behind the wall she created, the beating never stopped his periodic rhythm. The vampiress passed her hand on her sweaty face.

She definitively needed to get answers soon.

* * *

-X-

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

"Ouahhh." Tsukune yawned. Thirty past five, exactly at the right time today. He rejected the blanket and left his bed, twenty seconds later he entered the bathroom with a towel in hand. He felt a wave of worry loom over him as he caught the bath mat a little away from its original place, the broken tiles obvious for all to see.

The human sighed, how could so much trouble pile up in the short time of two days was a mystery to him. He pushed the problem away, nothing he could do about it for the moment. Tsukune went back to his room, preferring to dress directly after washing himself up. The possibility of his 'master' seeing him in but a towel was somehow unnerving him.

Beside if she asked about the tiles, facing her in but a towel wouldn't really help his cause.

Before reentering the bathroom he eyed the door that leaded to the vampire's room. It was silent, he searched the link, perhaps reading her mood would increase his survival chances.

His tentatives was suddenly stopped, Tsukune stopped at the bathroom's door, surprised by the new development. Indeed there was something that restricted his connection to Moka, he wasn't even if he would have find her were she somewhere far away. From the link he couldn't even decide if she was asleep of awake.

The boy scratched his head with his free hand, hesitating on the course of his actions.

Then he remembered how things had turned out less than twelve hours ago when he had used the dark energy of the vampire. He shrugged, no point regretting what was done, no one was dead after all.

While he was showering his mind wandered on the twist of power of the precedent day, it had truly been a mess.

Combining the two powers should have worked, not that he had the time to think about when he tried. It seemed there is a problem with using them both at the same time. Tsukune turned the soap in his hand, pondering.

Maybe it was his own fault, not the powers's. Using the dark energy and his power were different, you used it the same way but as he stated during the battle, while the vampire's power was used to strengthen one's body for a long time, his own power was used only for split seconds.

Their effects were different too, they didn't increased an attack power for the same reason.

Tsukune laughed just realizing an amusing fact. Their powers really represented humans an monsters respectively.

The monsters representative of ancient ages and whose power remained strongly over the time. And him, the human whose life and power were transient. Exactly what their powers were, how funny.

Better laughing about it than crying of what you had.

He stopped the water and dressed himself before getting out of the bathroom.

"Good Morning Moka-sama." He greeted as he saw the vampire girl sitting on by the table. "Breakfast will be done soon."

She nodded to his both sentences, visibly not completely awake. Her long silver hairs were perfectly brushed though.

Moka yawed, or seemed to yawn as she keep her mouth firmly shut. Tsukune looked away to smile without causing trouble, vampire were really proud huh ?

"Tsukune." No doubt, she wasn't awake yet.

"Yes Moka-sama ?" He answered politely nonetheless, better safe than sorry.

The vampiress glared at him with her hands on her foreheads, maybe she had an headache.

"Nothing."

"Fine." He continued breakfast, they had to go to school soon after all.

Tsukune didn't notice the vampire eyes attentively following his movements.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Come to think of it, she hadn't drank his blood yet this morning.

* * *

-X-

The human familiar glanced at the vampiress behind, her red eyes stared into him with an intense concentration.

He forced himself to look straight on the road before them, it was already clear that she suspected him. He wondered why she hadn't asked him yet, from what he saw of her personality he figured she would ask as soon as she had an occasion.

No, vampires or even monsters weren't that easy to read. In her position he wouldn't force the matter and just wait for the other to trust him enough to speak.

But the vampire wasn't him, hadn't his principles. There had to be others reasons for it.

What could it be... He had to think like the vampire.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Before she made her move.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_

* * *

_

-X-

There were many possibility that Tsukune hadn't expected lately, one more wasn't that surprising.

So when their cheerful teacher with a cat tail told them they would enter clubs he didn't show much surprise.

Still, how could monsters do regular clubs that humans practiced without being found out ? Just look at sport, there was no way a monster could keep his true nature in check, they had more strength than normal humans. No wait, perhaps not all monsters had a ridiculous strength like the vampire or the orc, there had to be monsters without those attributes.

Vampires were classed high in the "monster ranking", just another one of the weird thing around. One could find how the general ranking worker with some examples in the school hall, probably an initiative for monsters that weren't used to live in community. Vampires were classed S, in other words they were legendary.

The orc was classed as C, but in the lower of the C rank. Tsukune got the feeling it would takes him a lot of time to grasp exactly how all that worked.

That was the reason he wouldn't bother learning it, how long would it serves him anyway ?

Back on the topic...

"What are you waiting for ?"

His master called him, they were free of their classes for the day so that everyone could find a club. He got up, seeing how monsters fitted into the whole human thing might be interesting.

"Wondering..." He finally answered as he followed her in the hallway, the students making the way clear as usual.

'wondering about who they will attack next ?'

'this is scary !'

'on the first day, you imagine ?'

Did those students really imagined they couldn't heard them ? Well if they didn't, a glare from the vampiress made their tongues hide all the way in their mouths.

They continued their way, Tsukune shrugged.

"Look like your celebrity keep increasing." His master glared at him, well he couldn't fear for his life every time she did that.

"Mocking me hu-Tsukune ? Did your victory rose your arrogance ?"

Hum, considering she said that while posing a hand on her hips and a dangerous smile, perhaps fearing for his own life would be a good idea.

"Just stating a fact, though I suppose it's my fault this time." The vampire girl rose an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you are admitting being at fault then ? Is that a good idea ?"

"Of course, I had to resort to violence so it's my loss."

"You think violence is wrong then ?"

Tsukune bit his lips, he had just taken a dangerous ground to speak about with a vampire, vampire whose pacifism wasn't renowned.

"Yes, I can't acknowledge violence, violence only make things being lost, never does it give anything."

The vampire narrowed her eyes.

"With strength one can takes what he need to survive, one can stand at the top and gain power and fame, isn't that something Tsukune ?"

"You die by what you live." answered the human. The vampire girl grabbed him and whispered in his ear, in a low voice almost threatening.

"Without strength you die without living, that's how life is Tsukune, you would better remember it."

"Violence isn't strength." he whispered back.

_paf !_

"If you don't understand I will just force it into you."

Tsukune massed his cheek, the vampiress punched hard. It was a wonder he didn't lost a teeth with that much power.

He groaned, violence to impose your philosophy, what was the point in that ?

"There is a simple reason for violence and strength to be the only rule of the world Tsukune."

He eyed her.

"And that is ?"

"Only the one standing dictate his rule."

_That was an awful way to put it, because then the one at the top had to stand forever for his rule to hold._

_That's why he would never agree with the vampire, there was no way violence could rule the world._

Violence would always bow to violence, violence wasn't strength

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

and in the end, the one standing couldn't defy time.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

-X-

"Crowded." commented Tsukune. The area was full of students going to the many stands hold by the clubs recruiting people. An unwarranted observant could have thought this place to be only with humans.

Except, a student with a small plant on his head instead of hairs, another who looked exactly like a monkey or one whose head was like a bird.

And course Tsukune didn't mention the monster he was standing close too, the silver haired girl wasn't exactly classifiable as human either.

Once again students parted before the mighty vampire, like she was a magnet of same polarity as them. For once he pretty much appreciated it.

"What club are you thinking joining Moka-sama ?" No need for the link of their pact to see she was annoyed and looking for a club only because the rules stated so. He had carefully voided the word 'wish' when he asked the vampiress, her irritated answer didn't surprise him.

"Something not troublesome and that isn't time consuming, you'll join me."

He looked up at the ceiling, welcomed by the various signs, posters and invitations paste by the clubs. Well, if his master wanted such a club, he likely wouldn't found himself in something dangerous.

They continued to walk in the way clearing as they advanced, he noticed without surprise that no one tried to lure them out for their clubs, who would want a vampire that was after all, the only one not in human disguise and whose violent tendencies were wrongly confirmed... by Tsukune victory over Saizou.

"Hey Moka-chan, why don't you join my club ?" They both eyed the newcomer with a contemptuous look

Exceptions confirmed the rules in the form of a tall student who had an odd smile, Tsukune searched a word to describe it. Suspicious perhaps ?

"Gin, call me again like this and you will be first student to go to the roof THROUGH the ceiling, and no I won't join your club."

"Ahhh, come on Akashiya, my newspaper is renowned you know."

"For the perversion, laziness and obsession with women of his president which would be you."

Tsukune glanced at his master, maybe she didn't only resorted to violence after all.

"Now Moka" Tsukune noticed he was back again to use her first name "That's not it really, I don't abuse girls."

Moka moved a strand of a her silved with her hand and looked at him with a demonic smile.

"Why of course, not your fault for being impuissant."

Ouch, Tsukune felt sorry for the newspaper president, that must have hurt his manhood pride.

"Wanna check Moka-chan ?" he countered.

The proposition of the male student surprised Tsukune, he was even more when the named Gin posed his hand on Moka shoulder.

_Crash !_

"I told you not to call me that." she said in an annoyed voice, the courageous (or foolish) Gin probably didn't heard that last sentence. He should be fine though, at least it was glass and no cement he passed through.

Tsukune sighed which attired the red eyes on him.

"What ?"

"And I was about to praise you for not using violence." He shook his head in disappointment.

"He was prevented." She pointed.

Yes but, you sent him up here more because he touched you than because he called you... in that way.

"Well, I suppose all clubs will know a powerful monster is kicking lecherous president around now."

She frowned but didn't hit him. Tsukune knew that the issue he raised was correct, clubs weren't much likely to recruit people who didn't hesitate to send 'impuissant' president on the roof through unorthodox means.

...

...

...

"There is one that might be interesting." Tsukune proposed, pointing a certain local surrounded by signs.

"Analyze and Adaptation of the two worlds. Does such a club even exist in the human world ?" asked the vampire as she read the club's name.

"I suppose you could call it a society or social club." said Tsukune, knowing well that no humans club would speak about both the humans world... and the monster world, for obvious reasons. He looked at the summary of the actions.

"Study of the difference of the human and monster world, how the human took over the world and why we (monsters) hide from them. The opposition of philosophy, the changes brought by the cohabitation... Look like there are quite many things to do."

The vampire looked at the details.

"Well the work hours are good so why don't we have a look." then she looked at him. "And that field fit you isn't it ?"

Tsukune gave her a look, so what if he was human ?

"A good opportunity to force it into you." She said with a superior smile, referencing to their earlier conversation.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Probably to her surprise Tsukune grinned and looked at her.

"This will be a battle of words, and..." He theatrically hold up his finger into the air. "Only the one standing dictate his rule."

Violence against peace in a battle of words, a good way to past time.

"I'll make you regret those words." said the vampiress showing her fangs.

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

* * *

**Remaining Days : 642**


	5. Fourth Hour : Action,Observations, Pride

**Author Notes : Exams are over (or maybe not but that's another story), I was wondering which story between Demon Requiem and this one I should update first, and so here came the weight of the votes. **

**JWN : no, English isn't my first language, I am a French person.**

**That chapter was, I admit, hard to write. I changed quite a lot of scenes, hopefully for the best. I even had to suppress a scene because it would make Tsukune and Moka relationship advance way too fast...**

**If reviews found their way in my little home, perhaps next chapter might come soon. Hopefully our dear Tsukune will be alive by the end of next chapter...**

* * *

**Last chapter's words :**

_Probably to her surprise Tsukune grinned and looked at her._

_"This will be a battle of words, and..." He theatrically hold up his finger into the air. "Only the one standing dictate his rule."_

_Violence against peace in a battle of words, a good way to past time._

_"I'll make you regret those words." said the vampiress showing her fangs._

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

* * *

**Fouth Hour : Actions, Observations and ideals**

_Sometime even I grew tired of being of defending the non-violence idea, I am no genius nor am I stupid enough to believe that violence can be erased from this world._

_However I don't believe violence is right, nor the strength associated to violence._

_This is but an easy way to settle things, without having to understand the other nor compromises._

_Violence is like terrorism, the weapon of weak_

_I won't ever acknowledge it._

_

* * *

_

"If you don't use violence which is weapon of weak, then does that make you strong ?" Questioned the vampire while reading a book, comfortably laying in the sofa . Tsukune in the kitchen raise up his head from the paper he was writing on.

"I am not so arrogant to believe I am strong, nor do I believe this question is relevant."

"It does, if you aren't strong then won't the others bind your freedom and bite you ?" asked bitterly the vampire, her eyes ever so drifting toward the human boy.

"What do you mean here, being strong by yourself or being seen as strong by others ?"

"No difference, if you're strong then you're strong." Tsukune refrained himself from shaking his head.

"There is many way to definite 'being strong', you can speak in term of physical strength, mental capacity and power. Also others will look at you mostly in one of those categories." The vampiress twitched inwardly before staring annoyed at Tsukune.

"Yes, and then they'll use the things they think you're weak at to bring you down." The human took wrote a last couple of things and then headed toward the door to the outside, but not without giving one last sentence.

"Speaking from personal experience Moka-sama ?" The girl but glared at him, murderously. Tsukune quietly opened the door and left, leaving the vampiress to her own thoughts.

It was only five minutes later that she answered.

"Yes."

Only the silence answered her.

* * *

The school has for goal the coexistence between humans and monsters, as such monsters are learning the way of humans.

Tsukune starred a good ten seconds at the small building build by the school, no human could mistake it despite how out of place it seemed with the desolated ground around.

By all means, this was a supermarket. Entering didn't change the realization, there was spotlight like in most supermarket, with sections and departments. You even had caddies to put your acquisitions and advertisements about sales.

Ground, floor, walls, every one could expect from a supermarket was here.

Tsukune eyed the ensemble sceptically, somehow he expected something... different. Something more 'ancient', more like old stores or separated stores, wall of stone and perhaps 'exotic' products, something more 'monster-like' in the end.

Certainly not that exact replication of what he had two hundred meters away from his house.

Dubious, he grabbed the list he had done and, taking a caddy, began to go through the products. Most were definitively common, perhaps some humans would complain about the lack of different same kind of products but well, seeing concurrence working on this school would probably have finished to crash Tsukune basis that the world had to follow some kind of logic.

The human raised a curious eyebrow at the section "unusual", indeed bat powder, a green liquid he couldn't identify named 'acide de cigogne' or a few other things weren't likely to be found in usual human shops... or perhaps it was just a matter of going at the right place.

"hum..."

Tsukune raised his other eyebrow making his eyes widen. A little short girl was trying to get a product which was unfortunately far too high for her. Tsukune looked confused, the girl couldn't be older than thirteen or perhaps fourteen at the extrem limit... no maybe she was ten. In addition she was wearing a large black hat, a cloack of the same color and a short dress. On the little bag she carried there was even a wand heart-shaped at the extremity and with a kind of blue star inside the heart shape.

Dismissing the useless comment he was going to make, Tsukune took what he guessed what the wanted product and presented it to the little girl. She looked at him and at the product then at him again as unsure of what she should do.

"Is that what you wanted ?" Tsukune asked her in a soft voice, his eyes gently looking at her.

The girl hesitated, her legs nervously moving. She extended an unsure hand toward the little item, attentively watching Tsukune's face all the while, a sort of fear expressed behind her blue eyes.

But nothing bad happened, she took the product and slowly took her close to her small chest.

"erm... thank."

Tsukune nodded giving her a calm smile.

"erm... see you later !" and with that she ran off with the object still hold between her arms.

Tsukune once again was reminded on how curious this place was. Maybe this monster school wasn't so bad after all. He smiled amused, that was the second time he was thinking that.

And then he imagined the almighty silver haired vampire that was his master doing the same as he just did. Moka presenting the little item with her enormous youki and saying "Isn't that what you wanted ?" in a mighty powerful tone.

A few hundred meters away, a certain master felt her familiar shaking as he hold back an gigantic urge to laugh. Something that for unknown reasons made her annoyed.

* * *

Chairman Mikogami passed once again over more and more papers. Making a school run was always something need lot of work, it was worse when the lesson started. Still the chairman had one weirdness hobby that was beyond dressing in full white with hood included, that incomprehensible thing made him an enigma for both humans and monsters that knew the details. The chairman liked paperwork, as blasphemous as it sounded, he immersed himself in paperwork and sometime forgot to eat so concentrated he was on his work.

The staff of the school before this incomprehensible fact decided that he was just a workaholic, at least that sounded more 'normal'.

Even so, he stopped when an unnatural form appeared in the chair before him.

The blueish form vaguely humanoid disappeared a second later. The chairman looked around, his senses in alert. Yet the presence was already out of the place.

Floating in the air a seemingly human with white air and tight yet long clothes looked at the students passing under him. A piece of paper in his hand he looked vaguely amused at the face on the piece of paper.

His eyes of endless sky blue observed a moment the passing human who was going back with hopefully all they needed to eat for the week. The white man who was looking too young for his eye, around twenty-eight, took his eyes of the boy and looked toward the girl dormitory where a vampire lived.

The man had a kind of sad smile on his face, the piece of paper where a silver haired girl appeared faded away from his hand, returning where the unknown being had token it. He then shook his head. "Nothing worth noticing huh..." He looked once again at the boy pondering, but he found no clue that would make him a thread in the fragile peace he tried to maintain.

"You really make me work Vlad." He whispered to the wind, sad eyes longing for for a long-gone time. He stood dreaming there a few moments, letting the world fade away in the immensity of his own realm.

_thump-thamp-thump-thamp_

He blinked, the unusual sound surprising him. Intrigued, He searched through his surrounding to find the source and found the regular beating of the sounds. he passed a finger before his mouth, his eyes observing the boy that couldn't see him behind his barrier of spirit. The man observed a moment the young male with curiosity and a certain surprise. The unknown phenomenon was an interesting subject, he prepared himself to search the construction of this curiosity.

_"Arkel..." _He stopped, a voice so far away from his emplacement softly calling him. He smiled gently, then his form took a blueish form and started to fade away once again.

Leaving this place, with no other traces that the chairman testimony.

* * *

"Anything interesting ?" asked the vampiress as he got back, her slightly cold voice undetected by the charged human.

"Nothing special, kinda surprised by how human the supermarket look like though."

"Is that so..." She mumbled, which this time made Tsukune look at her, but her sullen expression didn't provide him with much information. He shrugged and went to discharge the caddy.

As soon as he was finished the vampiress call him from the bathroom. Tsukune made an odd face, rubbing the vampire back was definitively something that needed time to adjust... if at least she wore something...

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He sighed, then proceeded to comply to his master demand.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

On the good note, he didn't use his power today.

* * *

Exams

Some schools have exams to judge if a student can enter it, some don't and await till students get three weeks of lesson and then hand the first tests.

But... this kind of thing was not exactly what Tsukune expected. Third day of school and all students were 'invited' to a four hour exam... twice times in the day.

Judging by the eyebrow Moka raised when they saw the two dozens of paper signaling it in the hallway, he wasn't the only one to have ignored it.

"I didn't know we had a test straight at start." Commented Tsukune, look at the students around, some looking surprised and some not. Needless to say the ones surprised were often not smiling at the prospect. Moka looked thoughtful for a moment with a hand on her chin.

"I think they told me something about it, so I thought they told you about it too." More likely, Moka hadn't paid attention to the person who told her... Tsukune could very well see her do that...

"But why exams now ? Before the school start I can understand, but now ?" Asked Tsukune while looking at the details. Moka eyed him, a hint of annoyance on her face.

"Are you asking me, without permission ?" Tsukune eyed the beautiful silver haired girl, didn't he asked questions without permission before ? Why did she care now...

"No, I know I am not worthy of your immense knowledge and was merely asking myself Moka-sama."

Tsukune's ambiguous tone made Moka frown as it was hard to say whether he was truly humiliating himself or hiding the irony of his words being a pretense.

"That tongue of you will get you in trouble someday." She said in a flat tone.

Tsukune gaze still looking at her become curious.

"Very true, but trouble is the essence of an entertaining life."

"So, you prefer having some 'entertainment' over reducing chances of getting killed ?" said Moka ironic, a slight smile showing her fangs and a worrisome youki leaking out from her body.

"I do." answered Tsukune completely sure.

"Then, what if I kill you right now because I don't want to endure that tongue of you anymore ?"

"If I may ask the question Moka-sama, what are you trying to prove here ?" The calm of the human before her stunned momentarily the vampiress whose murder intent vanished. Her mouth opened but Tsukune shook his head.

"No, you're also right Moka-sama, but we're different."

"Of course we're, don't compare me with you." mumbled Moka somewhat angry but also confused.

"Yes you're a vampire who will live for an unknown of time, who will highly likely outlive me by a ridiculously long time. Of course, what are the odd of you getting killed here ? Close to zero."

And Tsukune was getting animated, more passionated. A more primitive side of the human where there was a certain jalousie and a mix of bitter resignation with rebellion.

"No, I am just a weak person who can get killed at any moment. In this place where death might await me at each corner, how can you even doubt that I prefer some 'entertainment' to risking death ?"

Truly, there was something incomprehensible for the vampiress in the raging admittance of being weak by Tsukune. His valors were so different from the ones Akashiya was used to.

"There would be not worth in such a passive life !"

Being strong, always standing at the top and shine as an unbreakable avatar of power and beauty, drawing your pleasure from seeing others cover in admiration and fear before your own almightiness. All to become the one who to stand at the top and dictate your own rule, rule to preach your ideals and expend your power even further, always further.

But Tsukune was an antithesis of a vampire's very own ideals, yet the very own reason for this opposition was the fact that the human's ideals were even more selfish that her and yet her own seemed a lot more selfish than his own.

And what could she do ? 'what are you trying to prove here ?' he had asked, her instincts screamed her to release the rage alimented by the confrontation of their principles. But then ? The only way she would be right, feel right, would be to make Tsukune admit he was wrong. But he considered violence as the weapon of weak, the weapon of the one who have no alternative but this mindless mean.

So letting that rage explode would just make him label her as weak, and that was just increasing her rage. So much that her throat was literally full of burning lava.

At the moment there was a general feeling of fear in the hall, all observants around were submerged by the insanely murderous intent that was carried by the youki, almost asphyxiating the weakest students.

In the absolute silence, all eyes were glued to the vampire's red ones, full of an overwhelming rage. A living image of a goddess of death.

Facing it was the lone boy who triggered her fury, his calm posture broken into a look of worry, all people awaiting the moment were the unrestrained girl would tear him apart by breaking every last of his bones.

Then all breaths ceased but the opposing boy and girl, weak and strong. All breaths ceased as the boy face went back to impassible once again and his feet took a calculated distance from each others. His fists became clenched and he inclined his upper body toward the girl, a dark aura supporting it yet being too similar to the vampire's own one to let anyone make confusion.

It was beyond craziness, it wasn't something anything close to sane. Yet no one could mistake it, the boy who was under the vampire domination would fight her.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Some not wanting to witness the scene that would undoubtedly follow closed their eyes, putting their hands on their ears in a desperate attempt to ignore the coming slaughter.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Tsukune repressed the overwhelming feeling of death that was looming over him. He didn't tried to stop his whole body from shaking, he knew he couldn't. He was half-regretting going so far, a regret he was no surprised to find, after all he never pretended to accept dying easily. His teeth were clenched so hard that it was painful, his hearth beating over tow hundred pulsation per minutes.

_tic-tac-tic-_

The vampiress smiled

_-tac_

* * *

**Remaining Time : 641 days**


	6. Fifth Hour : Will, Exams, Thirst

**Author Notes : Thanks for the (few) reviews, I also noticed that more people read chapter three (2nd Hour) than chapter four (3th hour), please check if you've read said chapter three. I can reasonably say it isn't logical but well...**

**I should make the next chapter of CG-DKR, I actually have it on paper. But somehow (perhaps because of the review), I decided the write the fifth hour, so read and... feedback**

**Won't make more insanely long comments that slow your reading so : read on.**

* * *

**Last chapter's words :**

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Tsukune repressed the overwhelming feeling of death that was looming over him. He didn't tried to stop his whole body from shaking, he knew he couldn't. He was half-regretting going so far, a regret he was no surprised to find, after all he never pretended to accept dying easily. His teeth were clenched so hard that it was painful, his hearth beating over tow hundred pulsation per minutes.

_tic-tac-tic-_

The vampiress smiled

_-tac_

* * *

**Fifth Hour : Will, Exams, Thirst**

_"Living in the World is dangerous, not because of those who do the bad things, but because of those who watch and do nothing."_

_I do not belong to the first category, I belonged to the second._

_I've heard many times people telling me that I was incredibly selfless, not hesitating to put my life for something that weren't that important._

_And somehow, I became somehow that was in neither category. Often doing thing that were labeled as either awesome or crazy_

_I don't want to die, yet I know I'll soon. I think it's merely because of that that I don't hesitate to put my health at stake._

_This raise a question I always had in mind since reading Einstein's citation._

_Would someone as weak, as powerless and as stupid as me be any good if I hadn't this doom looming over me._

_Sadly, this is probably one of the question which I'll never know the answer._

_

* * *

_

"I see..."

The two words surprised Tsukune. Those words lacked the murder intent and yet, the vampiress sounded sure once again and almost... joyful.

Following the two words, the darkly aura distorted itself, reducing the youki to one more bearable level. Moka's smile didn't fade while she glared at the human and made her hairs flew by a swift movement of her hand.

"You're ready to die if it comes to it, but isn't it like you want to go down on your own terms instead of risking to have a pathetic death ?"

Tsukune frowned and rested his head on his shoulder, thinking.

"Your idea has merits, you may be right."

Moka grinned widely, but then Tsukune also oddly smirked.

"And it isn't the case for you because you don't even imagine the possibility of dying." He said calmly, his eyes looking beyond the girl.

It didn't faze the vampiress.

"Your idea has merits, you are right. I won't die."

Tsukune chuckled.

"With all our differences, I wonder how we ended up together."

Moka frowned in a look of annoyance but the amused tone present in the sentence rendered the seriousness of it very far away from the murderous state she was in not a couple of minutes ago.

"Didn't I told you not to compare us."

And then all at one, she moved toward the classroom where they should already be. The shout of a teacher broke the students out of their stunned state.

Hearing whispers starting while all people began to walk, letting the vampire and her familiar who both were still smiling take a good advance, Tsukune was sure more rumors would come to birth by the end of the day.

He dismissed it, he had checked what he wondered, not that he had in mind to do that when he spoke with the vampire.

Moka wasn't among the weak.

The realization was a happy one for him, after all who didn't like seeing the person you love stand proudly before the... insults, for a lack of better word, threw at her ?

And there was one more reason for him to rejoice from that realization.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

But now was the time of the tests.

* * *

For the first minute Tsukune, as Moka and most of the class, stared at their forty-five sheets long test. True, the pile of paper on present on every desk was quite a sight to behold, but after all this map almost only QCM.

But it wasn't that that made some students look dubious. It was that some question were really... too easy for high-school, there was some questions that Tsukune would have swore to have answered what... five or six years ago ?

Heck, when first question is 6 * 7 = ?

He eyed Moka, who conveniently eyed him too. Simultaneously they moved the pile of paper and looked at the last sheet.

Spatial Geometry...

Again they both glanced at each other, Tsukune shrugged and Moka raised her eyebrows so much that Tsukune wondered if she hadn't began to roll her eyes until her pride kicked in.

Then they both started to do their work, Tsukune starting from the start and Moka starting from the end.

A few students who assisted at the morning scene were stunned by how accurate the boy had been in saying that himself and the vampiress were different, it almost made those students forgot that they were in exams.

Truly, even now the two were a sight to behold. Tsukune was writing fast with his eyes locked on the paper, taking it with a seriousness that highly contrasted with Akashiya Moka.

Opposite to Tsukune intense concentration, Moka was filing the sheets with a provocative nonchalance, her pen firmly hold in a slender finger flew over the paper, ticking the answers.

Again, another odd thing tickled the observants. Every-time Tsukune answered he tapped lightly on his desk with his free finger, every-time Moka answered her foot touched the ground.

The female teacher Ririko didn't miss it, it almost seemed like a concert with the rhythmic beating of the two. It didn't help that Tsukune was in the seat behind Moka's. She even wondered if they were cheating, but when she moved toward them they didn't slowed down in the slightness. She saw quite fast that if her male student was doing the sheet in the usual order, while the vampiress was doing them reverse.

The scene left the math teacher speechless, completely ignored by the two fast-working students who continued their work without any distraction.

* * *

The afternoon came to an end to the utter relief of most of the students, including Tsukune who walked back to the dormitory with his 'master'.

Moka eyed her familiar yawn with some amusement. She had, of course, finished the two courses at least one hour before Tsukune in both case, but said boy also finished in advance.

She had had a moment of doubt obliviously, but when asked if he didn't ignored some questions Tsukune answered that there left nothing left to answer on his sheets. He didn't promise to be rights at all questions however, something that made Moka chuckle.

"I doubt even I have answered all questions correctly."

"Well, getting full score at a QCM is not something I can imagine. It's easy to make a mistake after all."

She nodded, then caught her familiar massing his wrist, familiar who in turn caught her staring at it. Tsukune smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Just filled too much answer, with hand feel kinda numb now."

"Never asked." said Moka in an affected cold voice. Tsukune made a confused face while his smile vanished, only for a moment though.

"And your right hand ?" Tsukune smile came back with a hint of amusement behind his eyes.

"Perfectly well, I didn't use it after all."

At that Moka starred.

"Your hand felt numb and you didn't use the other ? What kind of logic is that ?"

"Well... it's kinda difficult to scrub your back when both hands feel numb so I used only one."

The answer was so unexpected that Moka stopped walking, starring at the human with a look that was the only possible answer to such naivety.

Tsukune let himself being 'admired' by the vampire, blissfully unaware of what caused such Moka to stare at him in such a... shocked way, for lack of better word.

"Tsukune..."

"Hum ?"

"You're an idiot." Moka said in a hollow tone/

"Yup." He confirmed with a big smile, a slight irony from his mind passing over their link.

Again Moka starred.

* * *

"Akashiya..." The female teacher of Art, Hitomi Ishigami, whispered dearly with perversion. She looked once again at the picture she had of the vampire, so beautiful and yet so pale in comparison to the real deal.

This morning, how magnificent she had been. This terrific youki, how it had overwhelmed her senses in furious ecstasy. Ishigami hand's were shaking again when she thought about it, shaking of excitation.

Feeling it beginning to overcome her once again, she hurried in her deserted art room and checked the lock twice before letting her urges transform her.

Her visage became twisted with a mad pleasure and dribble forming a river leaked from her mouth, her hairs animated themselves into long form with a mouth at the end.

As excited as their owner, the forms clapped furiously in the air until they found the picture of the vampiress. Then they started to rip the picture with a sickening method, only tearing apart the corner of the photo, letting small pieces until only the damaged frame of the silver haired girl was left alone, without any background around it.

The distorted image of a woman that was the art teacher at this moment tried to laugh, sinister growls coming out of her mouth yet unable to turn into a coherent ensemble as her throat was shaking too strongly for her to let her insanity expend soundly.

Gasping for breath, she feel on her knee, her eyes never looking away from the parody of a photo. Yes, for her whose supreme art was death and destruction, the beautiful girl Moka was the incarnation of perfection.

The fever of her madness tiring her out, she fell backward on the ground. There laying down her unfocused began to look around the room, already thinking on where she would place her next masterpiece. Here, dozen statue representing other girls were exposed, their face full of fear frozen in stone, the tears falling the only part of them able to become free of the material they were now made of.

The medusa woman squirming as jolt of pleasure ran through her body, her tongue coming out of her mouth, mimicking her future act, mimicking the moment where she would lick the beautiful angel of death that would soon be part of her collection.

The tears of the statues kept falling silently on the ground...

* * *

Tsukune stared at the ceiling of his room, a vague feeling of unease keeping him awake.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He sighed, how could he have trouble sleeping after passing a whole day answering questions was beyond him.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He blinked in annoyance, the Clock seemed louder than usual.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Only his imagination though, it was only because he was paying attention to it that it sounded loud.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_"you want to go down on your own terms"_

The sentence Moka said came back to his mind, while not completely true it wasn't wrong either.

How odd, Moka said she didn't consider the possibility of dying, but then maybe Tsukune also did the same.

After all, he was so sure to fall when the time would run out, that he didn't think he would die before that happens.

It would be too late if he was wrong...

On his own terms however...

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

The unease was still here, growing by every passing second and yet still vague. He dismissed it.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Tsukune raised an open hand in the hair, palm turned toward him. For the first time perhaps he had to wonder.

How would he... stop ?

What exactly would happens when the Clock would say his time was over ?

A frightening though, there were so many possibilities yet only one solution.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

The human boy sighed, he could only hope it wouldn't be too painful.

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac_

Surprised, Tsukune almost fell from his bed. The feeling of unease impossible to ignore anymore.

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac_

He tried to calm himself, that couldn't come from the Clock right ? He hadn't used it for two days.

No, it was something else that was unnerving him...

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac_

Something that felt... how to explain it...

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac_

"Like hitting a wall." was Tsukune image to explain it.

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac_

It rungs a bell in his mind, without losing time he searched his master link.

Yes, that was were it was coming from, a rough continuous that feel like a hammer falling on his head.

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac_

What was going on ?

He opened the door leading outside his room, the saloon was drowned in darkness. Nothing out of place anywhere.

Nothing either in the kitchen nor in the bathroom. That left Tsukune with but one choice.

The master bedroom.

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac_

He swallowed with holding the knob, not exactly feeling confident.

Barging in the middle of the night without having been called in Moka room, a girl room, was somehow dangerous for one health.

Especially when the girl was a vampire who no-one would have called peaceful.

Taking a deep breath he turned the knob, then peeked his head inside while mumbling an excuse.

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac_

If the Clock wasn't making a cacophony with the feeling of unease, Tsukune would have been intimidated by the deep silent the room was plunged in.

Tsukune's eyes wandered in the darkness, his mind vaguely pondering on the fact that he hadn't saw the room before.

The notion wasn't something to set his mind at ease, how would he know if something was out of place ?

But nothing was out of place, the only thing ticking off Tsukune was that all the paper on the wall was crimson, as red as blood.

_Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac_

As red as the bed. The notion sent a cold chill through his body as he felt his head cooling down by twenty degrees.

He approached the bed hesitantly and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Choosing red as color for the sheets was definitively no good for the heart.

Yet the occupant of the bed didn't looked like she was awake. Odd, he didn't think Moka as someone who lowered her guard during her sleep, then what ?

He approached the bed, hesitating to touch her as she probably wouldn't be too happy about it.

"Hum..."

_TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC_

It was a gigantic wave of power, utterly crushing Tsukune capacity of thinking as the wall between the familiar and the master link was litteraly broken by the very one who created it.

Tsukune mind barely registered a hand grabbing him and pulling him closer as two hungry red eyes glared in a predatory fashion.

Then he felt pain at the base of his neck and a hot liquid appear on his skin.

The terrific presence at the other end of the link was at the moment eaten by one feeling that was overcoming all other senses.

Thirst.

_TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC_

And Tsukune felt himself become light-headed, his conscience fading away.

Still confused and shocked of what was happening, he fell into the deep darkness of unconsciousness.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

**Remaining Time : 640 days**


	7. Sixth Hour : Blood, Result, Witchhunt

**Author Notes : Finally done, long wait lengthened by the losing of the chapter (less better done but still). It kinda discouraged me plus some other difficulties with the university but anyway it's out. I hope you, dear reader will enjoy the read and review my work. I won't promise faster release for it's too easy to break but at least I'll intend to do the next faster.**

**One more character introduced to the couple and a scene which I hope was good enough, awaiting your words dear readers.**

* * *

**Last chapter's words :**

_TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC_

_It was a gigantic wave of power, utterly crushing Tsukune capacity of thinking as the wall between the familiar and the master link was literally broken by the very one who created it._

_Tsukune mind barely registered a hand grabbing him and pulling him closer as two hungry red eyes glared in a predatory fashion._

_Then he felt pain at the base of his neck and a hot liquid appear on his skin._

_The terrific presence at the other end of the link was at the moment eaten by one feeling that was overcoming all other senses._

_Thirst._

_TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC_

_And Tsukune felt himself become light-headed, his conscience fading away._

_Still confused and shocked of what was happening, he fell into the deep darkness of unconsciousness._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

**Sixth Hour : Blood, Results, Witch-hunt**

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

_Drops falling into a red Ocean, endlessly without ever slowing down._

_An infinite repetition..._

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

_The male observant had no comment to the sight, for he was sleeping._

_A sleep so deep that there was no thoughts running in his mind._

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

_Only the continuous fall of the red water into the endless crimson ocean._

_And for some reason the boy found it beautiful._

___plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

_For some reason he didn't mind being drowned in the hot liquid,_

_for some reason he didn't care to know it was blood._

___plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

_This world seemed so endless, the drops keeping falling from an nonexistent sky. One by one melting with the infinite amount of blood._

_A world that didn't know how long it would last, yet knowing it would last for a seemingly eternity._

_It wasn't conscious of course, neither 'he' nor this 'world' were thinking._

_And yet for him, knowing how long his existence could continue was 'normal'_

_Not for the world_

___plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

_Knowledge is both a blessing and a curse._

_People know there are punishments for their sins, so why do they keep sinning ?_

___plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

_Strangely, both the boy and the other existing here knew the answer, both from different ways._

_It was because punishments could be escaped._

___plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

_But there, while they both had the answer, something differentiated them. _

_For the boy, dying was an inescapable sad event, but by knowing all his existence he made sure not to let anything shake his resignation._

_The girl couldn't accept this, domination was the only way she had and she had much to do._

_Too much regrets to accept a end, that's why she didn't want to know when she would disappear, without any fight possible._

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

_But for him it wasn't acceptable, if she had things to settle, wouldn't it be better to know how much time you had before you couldn't do those ?_

_And if she didn't know, why didn't she hurry to finish those ?_

_Why wouldn't she want to know ?_

___plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

___Nothing answered in this unrealistic place, a place that didn't even exist to begin with._

_____plic-ploc-plic-ploc_  


_The crimson drops continued to fall..._

* * *

Tsukune awakening was by no mean peaceful, his senses were dulled and took long moment to maintain a sufficient level enough to observe his surroundings.

His own room, the furnitures were still at their usual place still unfamiliar but not curious anymore.

The human got out of his bed while staggering, his body proved to be faster than his mind and it was without realizing that Tsukune crashed himself on the door.

The pained moan that escaped from his mouth was also a reflex.

He rested with his back turned toward the door. He breathed slowly, letting his mind takes its time to recuperate.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Half past six minus two minus and thirty-three seconds, the clock was behaving as normally as "normal" could be say for it. Its rhythmic completely ignoring the confusion its "host" felt.

Something didn't feel right, a constant feeling of unease bordering to nausea.

Tsukune grimaced but found the strength to turn the doorknob and open the door of the common room.

Darkness...

While it was normal for the place to be in darkness this early there was something unsettling Tsukune.

There was something in the darkness that always fascinated Tsukune, a silent, a silent which could be both peaceful... or frightening.

However, that usual effect was being mercilessly crushed by the feeling of unease plaguing Tsukune.

He vaguely pondered on this unusual event, illness rarely bothered him. Perhaps because he knew when he should be finished, but he guessed the curious feeling would soon disappear.

More practical, he wondered if getting up one hour later than usual wouldn't be a bother. Thought if the vampire bothered she would probably already be awake by now... or not...

...what was this unease ?...

Serving the breakfast was one simple thing, one that usually managed to help him put things aside, so why wasn't the felling fading ?

He had felt deep unease last evening having asked himself questions that maybe shouldn't be asked. What exactly would happens when the time would ran out, would he even be able to witness it ?

No... all those questions were pointless, he had no way to answer them and even if he did what would be the benefit ?

The Clock would ran out and he would...

he would... something...

Some things were more important right now than those questions, like waking up the beautiful silver haired girl.

He placed his hand on the doorknob, grimacing as he recalled the last time he entered in the chamber.

_knock, knock, knock._

"Moka-sama, breakfast is ready."

_whamps_

Tsukune hurriedly staggered back, the unease feeling he felt before becoming horribly strong.

Maybe the worst in that, he realized, was that it wasn't himself who felt it.

Taking a breath he opened wide the door of the chamber and entered. Morning light lightly illuminating the room by the faint sides of the crimson curtains.

The redness of the room wasn't relaxing, it was like living in a pool of blood, how could someone stay sane in here ?

He noticed the vampiress in her bed, her head hidden under the dark red sheets.

"Is there a problem Moka-sama ?" he asked quietly.

He followed his Master's feelings go to opposite extremes and twirl like a storm with a great deal of interest.

Suddenly, Moka pushed away the sheets over her head and moved into a sitting position. Consciously she used the sheets as a coverage for her chest, Tsukune guessed correctly that she was naked under it.

Admittedly it was a bewitching view, yet thought acknowledged by Tsukune it didn't change his patient concern for the state his master was in.

"Nothing." She finally said, her tone lacking its usual firmness. To Tsukune it seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

For a moment they were just looking at each others though in very different way. His gentle gaze was returned by a weird glare, she tried to make it threatening but it also felt like she wanted to look away.

Not that she would admit it.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Tsukune could take a step. Surely he could approach her and conform her and probably get beaten for daring to think he could take such liberty with his master.

For one moment, a mere second, he was ready to go and hug her. Then maybe she would have felt better.

However...

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Moka was a strong person, strong enough so that she didn't need his feeling nor even his comprehension. They came and lived in different universes and that was the end of it.

So...

"Very well Moka-sama. Shall we take breakfast now or do you prefer to do anything else ?"

Words said in a gentle tone but also sounding so distant, so devoid of any feeling.

Something came up on Moka throat and was unable to shake free, she looked at the human before her with a mixture of fear, incomprehension and feelings she didn't understand.

She raised one of her hand in the air toward Tsukune while turning her face and eyes away from him, words pressed against each other all the way from her lunges to her lips.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

"What are you ?" her voice reduced to a whisper.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Moments passed, until she slowly turned her face an looked at Tsukune's emplacement.

Nothing.

Her servant had taken the waving of her hand as a dismissal and had left, so naturally that she didn't even noticed it.

"What are you ?" she asked again to the emptiness of her room.

* * *

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

The vampiress glanced once more on her servant as they walked to the school. He acted oddly for the whole morning.

Like when she looked at him and he had looked back, his eyes hadn't been focused on her but instead looking through, as if she was transparent.

And now he kept switching between moods, at one moment he was overjoyous and the next he was slowing down with his head leaning on his shoulder.

Because of it she had a hard time keeping the same dignified pace.

Surely she could have forced him to stop this non-stop swing of moods but the symptoms of lightheaded was familiar to her, often found in case of lacking oxygen or blood.

"Tsukune."

He looked at her, his eyes briefly focusing on her before losing it and stare through her once again.

"Yes, Moka-sama ?" Even his voice sounded distant, despite the still present gentleness.

"Stop switching your pace and expression every second."

The word 'it's annoying' were on her lips but she refused to say those, she didn't need to justify herself, he was her familiar.

Tsukune stopped and looked up, mechanically passing his tongue on his teeth as he proceeded her words.

"Sure Moka-sama."

The vampiress blinked in surprise as Tsukune fluidly changed his stance, his posture straightening and his eyes looking ahead while he buried his left hand in his pocket. The both bags he hold in his right hand were threw on his back and maintained in the same position without seemingly any unease from Tsukune.

It felt different, it was different from his usual stance, the one he had when he was around her. Now Tsukune seemed insouciant with an quiet confidence, he bore a curious smile vaguely sad and his head was animated with a slight shaking following a regular rhythmic. Yet, it was full of opening which an experimented fighter like Moka could spot right away.

She didn't understand, no-one should be like this around her, around a vampire with a large of youki pouring out, unless they were powerful beings at least.

But Tsukune wasn't one, his open stance proved it.

Then... what ?

* * *

"The results are out it seems, Moka-sama."

Tsukune glanced with curiosity as his master suddenly snapped out of her daydreaming state. He didn't expect to take vampiress to be off-guard.

Well she says it was nothing and he would act accordingly.

Because this proud woman was strong enough not to need his help.

"Let's see." Moka mumbled, wondering if maybe her familiar result could give her some clue.

And inwardly cursed as she had just admitted that she minded about what and who could be her familiar, her servant.

The sudden surge of Youki in the area unsurprisingly made the students around enlarge the circle around her.

"hum hum, impressive Moka-sama." Tsukune commented as he caught Moka's name at the top of the list.

"Of course." she answered evenly, expecting herself to be nothing else than first place and already looking for Aoko's results in the long list.

"Oh, you've someone which also made a perfect score in the first place."

Moka eyes instantly went to the top of the list, almost expecting Tsukune name under her own.

"Yukari Sendou..." She read aloud, her memory having no record about that name.

That was a fault to fix she told herself, to stand at the top one needed to known what kind of people had the ability to oppose her.

"Ah there."

The content exclamation of Tsukune got her attention and she followed his gaze.

Aoko Tsukune's name quietly stood at the twenty-third place throwing again her mind into confusion.

She opened her mouth to speak but-

"We should go to class or we'll be late, Moka-sama."

-she was left speechless as once again Tsukune robbed her of an opportunity to speak.

He didn't even waited for her to felicitate him ? (that say she probably wouldn't have, but still !)

Tsukune took three steeps toward the classroom and looked back toward Moka. He titled is head in wonder.

"Coming." mumbled the vampiress before following, an unease creeping her as she passed her familiar who followed suit.

She wasn't any closer to pierce Tsukune's mystery with his placement in the scores.

Behind her Tsukune sniffled her hairs as they floated close to his face thank to the youki.

_'Lilies sure smell nice.'_

* * *

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully.

Tsukune glanced from time to time at his master and often his eyes met hers. He wasn't exactly in the quietest state, he wondered if she had found the broken tiles in the bathroom or if her comportment was entirely unrelated to it.

Moka on the other hand was in a conflict between her instinct, her feelings and her education.

Lot of people tried, or had tried, to make vampires join their sides for they were powerful creatures. What was Tsukune was becoming less important than his intend.

But if Tsukune was someone with dangerous intend, accepting to be a familiar wasn't a really good move. True one could gather informations about her in that manner but in extremes cases vampires as master could drown and break the mind of their familiar in complete madness, or just kill them.

_"No, I am just a weak person who can get killed at any moment."_

If, admittedly, Tsukune had no ill intends, then he was at least hiding a few things from her. But then she could just ask him and get the answers out of himself.

_"how can you even doubt that I prefer some 'entertainment' to risking death ?"_

That wasn't a sentence an human should be using, not a normal one at least.

_"There would be not worth in such a passive life !"_

She finally bit her lips, the relation between her situation and Tsukune's words irritated her. So what if she minded if her familiar could be a threat ? Surely there was no other reasons as to why she cared, wasn't it ?

_"But we're different."_

Her vampiric teeth stroke into her crimson lips and blood slowly flowed onto her mouth, the words burned her. It hadn't been an insult, he had just stated a fact.

just stated a fact, maybe that was why it sting like that. Even when Tsukune was filled with an unexpected passion his words had refused the vampire.

Humans were humans and vampires were vampires, she could only agree. But vampires were the proud ones, the nobles beings that stood above the rest.

Why would an human be proud of being different from vampires ? Why would he affirm so firmly to have no link with vampires ?

And in the end, why the Hell did she even care !

Then Tsukune whispered her name, in a warning tone.

Moka had passed entered the hall and hadn't paid attention to the students avoiding her, now she was suddenly surrounded. Two people were facing before her, eying the newcomer which she was with suspicious expression.

Inwardly Moka grimaced, she of course had checked whose students were worthy of some attention or had enough power to be eventually trouble.

The two young men were the tyrannical Kuyo at the left and the popular school president Hokuto Kaneshiro.

"Damn." mumbled Tsukune under his breath, and there she was agreeing with him.

An eerie silence fell in the main hall, all students around having ceased their movements to watch the scene. The two leader of opposites parties moved slightly, each turning a little toward the vampiress while continuing stare at each others carefully.

Moka mentally swore, if she waited for too long she would be caught in some power struggle and would probably end up forced to join a side. Her influence as a vampire and as an Akashiya heir was considerable but it wouldn't prevent those two from going after her if they considered her as an opponent.

Her mind racing through the fact, she reviewed what she knew of the two leaders.

Kuyo was the chief of the student police, it seemed that since he took control of it the group was more assaulting students than protecting them. She could surely take the man down but if he brought his whole group with him it could become dangerous. Plus Kuyo was arrogant and from the report liked to force beautiful girls into his mistress and throw them away when he got bored with them. She assumed to be included in the preys that Kuyo would set his eyes upon, for the man didn't know his place.

On the other hand, that Hokuto president was also a powerful force within the school and if he probably would act against her unless she created too much trouble, he wouldn't hesitate to strike at her with all the means at his disposal if she became his enemy. In addition that guy force was an unknown factor as he didn't let his youki wander into the air like Kuyo. The biggest problem was that Hokuto, from his description, was classing her and Kuyo pretty much in the same category of violent beasts.

She didn't really want to be involved in the power struggle, especially not with a familiar whose intentions were yet to confirm.

"That girl..." Tsukune whisperer, just loud enough for her to heard.

Moka found quickly who he was referring to, between the two leaders was a very small girl, probably not older than twelve or thirteen. She was wearing a black hat and in her hand was a star shaped scepter, she had no uniform but a white dress with short pants, to complete she wore a black cloack.

"A witch." She commented with a slight tone of disdain, if the two had an argument over her it wouldn't be easy to end. The president could have overruled Kuyo without trouble in almost any case. However a witch was only half-monster and was half-humain, thus not all students would be behind the students.

It just wasn't worth opposing the feared chief of student police for something as a witch.

"You know her ?" She asked quietly Tsukune without looking away from the trio. her familiar was human after all, it might not be that surprising if he knew a witch.

And that reminded her that Kuyo wouldn't be pleased if he ever found out that Tsukune was human.

"I met her at the shop."

Moka nervously played with the fingers on her hips while her other hand stiffened adjusting to the tension around.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Roughly ten seconds had passed since they arrived on the place, leaving with pride and dignity was already a by-gone option. Plus if her familiar knew the girl and considering his character-

_"There would be not worth in such a passive life !"_

-he would likely jump into trouble, not listening if she told him not to. Under the gaze of the assembly it would seriously damage her authority for her not to control her familiar.

Forcing her way wouldn't work, even though she could likely beat the two people before her and maybe the whole assembly. but-

_'But he considered violence as the weapon of weak'_

-mindless display of strength wouldn't do any good here.

"Strong, huh." she mumbled with a sinister giggle. The vampiress closed her eyes for a second and then opened them while looking fully at the two still facing leaders. The hand on her hips moved to brush her long silver hairs and made them flew in the air, her youki surging forth increasing their floating time and used as a form of intimidation.

"Now" She began, making sure her fangs were visible by the audience. "What could be making you two pick over a little girl ?"

The air instantly became heavy as the vampiress became an active new side in the face-off.

Hokuto slightly leaned toward her, taking the first action.

"Our chief of security here desire to have Miss Sendo come with him for supposedly some harmless pranks which she caused." He spoke confidently yet with a certain tension in his voice.

"And mister president here says that I'm overdoing it when I'm merely doing my duty... of protecting the students." Kuyo on the other hand spoke in a voice both sensual and aggressive, like a snake would. He outlined his last words far too much for Moka taste.

"I see." commented Moka in an almost bored tone, her eyes analyzing the girl that was the subject of dissension.

"Yukari Sendou, the other top student." whispered Tsukune, more for himself than for her. His declaration got Moka's attention, if that girl was indeed the one who also did a perfect score it made more sense that Kuyo set his teeth on her.

And it was probable that this Yukari had been bullied in her class for being both a witch and a genius, thus she took actions to protect herself... which only worsened things.

Then Kuyo had a valid motive to go after the witch, on the other hand her young age and her status of top students meant that the president should have been the one to have dealt with her.

She couldn't leave now, which side was it best to support ?

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Tsukune glanced at Moka who was playing with a lock of her hairs while starring at the group. She was still pondering on the choices, for the tension made solving the situation difficult. He appreciated that the vampiress hadn't just pushed away the situation with her strength, however nothing was solved yet.

Words still had yet to be pronounced.

Then he noticed that the little girl had noticed him and was looking at him with hopeful eyes. Asking him for help, and yet her body was still very tense. He moved his tense fingers in an attempt to focus, that Yukari resembled her in a sense. Sure there were people who helped you and were nice, but if you were in big trouble they wouldn't risk themselves for your neck. He had been betrayed that way more a couple of times and the same thing probably happened for that girl.

No matter, if they were going to hurt her he wouldn't just pretend it wasn't happening.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Moka felt the intention of her familiar, as she had expected he would jump into trouble, and would likely end up death or blow up his secrets.

"So you two can't make up your mind and are causing a commotion over such a little problem ?"

Yeah, gain time to think and make them act. That way maybe she could pick a side.

"Right, we should already be done with this." said Kuyo as his eyes filled with a sinister joy.

Suddenly he pulled the poor Yukari, the president tightened his hold on her to prevent her from falling-

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

-stopped as he caught sight of Kuyo other hand moving down to hit the girl and instead he pushed too the witch, continuing his movement his hand blocked Kuyo's own one.

The little girl feel on the ground with an exclamation of pain.

"You..." Growled Hokuto, furious.

"There president, you're restraining the duty of a voluntary peacekeeping here." said Kuyo half-mockingly.

Moka felt herself being slightly pushed forward and saw her familiar extended his hand toward the witch. Her brains ceased working for a very brief moment. If she supported Kuyo she would have to publicly punish her familiar for his initiative.

She saw the little girl hesitatingly take the offered hand while Kuyo and Hokuto were frozen, one still blocking the other hand, both looking at the development with perplexity. All the students around and probably one or two teachers were completely silent, even holding their breaths.

There was a hint of deception in Tsukune, one that Moka felt because it was meant for her. What was he thinking ?

Slowly, as if wanting the increase the drama of the situation Tsukune rose while helping the witch to get on her feet. He whispered two words, filled with an harsh determination.

"Stand up."

The witch took courage in the unexpectedly strong boy, and himself rose his hand who was holding her hand and changed slightly the angle so that Yukari's hand was closer to Moka.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

The vampiress smiled, a ravishing devilish smile. From there she could take any side and obtain their full reconnaissance and the hate of the other. However Tsukune had granted her a third choice, which could give her many advantages.

Her smile widened as she graciously moved her left hand to take the little witch's one. Then suddenly she made spin and took the girl in her arm at the height of her chest and she looked at Kuyo and Hokuto.

"Since you two seems to have such a hard time deciding who she should go with, I'll take her with me."

"What ?" Kuyo hissed "You..."

"Of course, top students should stay together." And she waved away Kuyo with her free hand.

Kuyo was left mouth-open at the back-handed insult, he might have let his rage explode if-

"Why not, that might be a good experience."

-that damned president hadn't interrupted him.

Said president wasn't sure about letting the witch with the vampiress, but at least it was safer for Sendo than Kuyo. For once the immense arrogance of monster was actually serving him. Not that he would like the vampire even a bit more.

Tsukune forced his right arm holding their bags to move and sent their stuff over his shoulders, Moka caught the movement and he sensed that she agreed with him.

"Now, it would displeasure me a lot if anyone dare to touch this little girl, I hope we'll come to an understanding."

That said she walked past the two leaders and exited the hall followed by her familiar and the witch still in her arms.

* * *

On the way home Moka let go of the witch who looked at them embarrassed.

"Thanks." she said, looking alternatively between the vampire and the human. The latter smirked while the latter gently smiled.

Then Moka started walking once again and as she passed by Tsukune's face she whispered-

"You'll pay it."

-four words to which Tsukune nodded. Then she spoke in a louder voice and quite cold.

"You'll prepare dinner for three tonight Tsukune."

"Yes Madam." He casually answered while extending once more his hand to the little girl. "Aoko Tsukune, pleased to meet you."

The little girl took his hand, her mouth moving a few times before making coherent words.

"I...I'm Yukari Sendo, pleased to meet you."

"Akashiya Moka, stop lagging."

"Yes Madam." chored the half human and the human before catching up with the silver haired vampiress.

* * *

**Remaining Days : 639**


	8. Seventh Hour : Tension, terrors, truth

**Author Notes : Blockwritter is the worst thing is the world, my only consolation is that I managed to find some light. Thus I won't hold you, have a good reading.**

* * *

**Last chapter's words : **

"Yes Madam." He casually answered while extending once more his hand to the little girl. "Aoko Tsukune, pleased to meet you."

The little girl took his hand, her mouth moving a few times before making coherent words.

"I...I'm Yukari Sendo, pleased to meet you."

"Akashiya Moka, stop lagging."

"Yes Madam." chored the half human and the human before catching up with the silver haired vampiress.

* * *

**Seventh Hour : Tension, (t)errors, truth**

* * *

_Dinning with my parents, it was something so simple and yet enjoyable._

_I remember my mother smiling and my father who liked to tickle her when she was setting the dishes._

_I remember the warm feeling I felt in this small and cheap house, the bewitching scents in our plates._

_Those were happy times, in those moments I could even forget the constant noise of the Clock._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_I remember too, the moments when I crackled and buried myself in studies, in complicated things that would ease my mind._

_I remember breaking all the clocks and watch that would find their way in my sight._

_I forgot how they punished me for it, as I forgot the pity in the gaze of the few who "knew"._

_Those were troubled time, when I couldn't stop this incessant nagging of the Clock._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_I forgot when the resignation fell over me._

_I forgot when they abandoned their search for an answer to my condition._

_I forgot what my parents said when I left this warm place called "home"._

_But I do remember why I left..._

* * *

Five days after the triple-facing off for Yukari the situation between the Student Council and the PSC (Public Safety Commission) went from bad to worse. Tsukune learned it two days latter when he decided to get some informations out of their club's president Shiro Amiya, whose joy rose by ten levels when Yukari joined the club. So it was a week latter that Tsukune grumbled that this school whose goal was cohabitation between monsters and humans had worst trouble with its students than humans schools.

So, the tension after the 'triple terror' spread among the students and the teachers. A veritable cold war had begun, the pressures and the 'abuses' as rumors called it had increased from the PSC. However now the Student Council was actively countering every time the PSC with every last article in the school rulebook, which while being appreciated by the students increased the hostility of the PSC. The student council would surely try to expel the PSC's leader from the school but it was unlikely Kuyo would quietly leave the school.

Kuyo on the other hand tried to provoke Hokuto, the president of the Student Council, into violence. As the Student Council was mainly an administrative organisation it didn't have as much strong members as the PSC. Kuyo would have probably just rushed to crush them if Hokuto's strength wasn't completely unknown, plus the inaction of the director, and thus the tears, weren't helping in solving what was becoming a small crisis.

And so the fifth day, a fight broke out between one member of the PSC and the student council. It could have either started the war or calmed things between the two sides, alas a unsuspecting vampiress and his familiar passed by while heading for lunch. The appearance of the almighty beauty stopped the fight, merely by her terrifying youki (not that she had cared about the fight Tsukune mentally commented) and by the fact that a few days ago she had forced their leaders to comply to her (or so the rumors said).

Finally, two days after this event, Tsukune shook his head in disbelief at the latest rumor, in which both sides were trying to gain the powerful vampiress to their side.

* * *

Thanking the red-head club president the young boy went to see Moka and Yukari while wondering what was happening now that made people not only whisper (as that was now common around him) but some also bowed slightly in a mark of deference.

"This is getting troublesome."

Tsukune nodded at Moka's comment of his errand (that he decided by himelf).

"The situation is stressing everyone, and now you're even more deeply involved." He commented while taking a sip of tea, the liquid was actually refreshing in his opinion. Yukari adjusted the book which was placed on her seat, as otherwise she was too short for the table.

"From the last rumor, you're getting even more attention than Akashiya-san, Tsukune-kun."

The latter rose an eyebrow intrigued. "What does Moka b-sama being asked to join their side have to do with me? Beside the obvious?" He hoped that she hadn't noticed him almost forgetting to add the honorifics, judging from her face she didn't, or maybe she was also wondering.

"Not that one, the last rumor is about 'a certain familiar who is hiding his true color behind a fake mask of innocence and obedience...' "

"I don't like where this is going." muttered Tsukune. "Not one bit."

"Continue." ordered Moka with a certain nervousness in her tone though it was well concealed.

"well, to summarize, that familiar would be manipulating his master around and gathering people under him in order to take control over the school and thus the students with some influence outside the school."

Yukari looked at Tsukune who didn't move, his eyes seeming looking far ahead with a troubled expression. Then she glanced at Akashiya who was staring intently at Tsukune with a scowl on her face.

Tsukune stared ahead, oblivious of Moka starring at him.

_'This is bad, seeing as how easy it seems to break monsters into fight such a rumor might force me to fight again. What should I do?'_

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Of course, he always heard the Clock when some situation hadn't an immediate solution.

_'I don't have time to waste in battles... should I escape?'_

Tsukune eyes fell upon the threatening face of the vampiress who was starring at him.

"..."

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Moka didn't falter when she saw her familiar's eyes focus on her, though she was perplexed by how he seemed unaffected by what she assumed, a unfriendly face.

Truthfully, the situation was beginning to be unconfortable, the secrets the human Tsukune tried to hide from her prevented her from truly trusting him.

And now, the rumors evoked the possibility of betrayal or worse, manipulation. Nervously she fidgeted the rosary in her pocket as again plotting and deception surrounded her.

She had hoped to escape it there, like she had hoped to in the human world. It seemed that whoever was watching over her wouldn't allow it.

But now what ? The possibility that Tsukune was linked to her rosary was low, but not null anymore. Then, that half-human witch Yukari, was she in a plot with him?

...No, the witch wasn't part of it, if that was the case, they couldn't have planned her being struck between the two presidents.

Then...

"..."

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

"Hum?" finally asked the poor Yukari, this tense ambiance stressed her overused nerves too quickly. They couldn't be doubting each others because of that rumor, could they? She froze when she realized that in fact, she knew close to nothing about them and their relation. The fact that they were master and familiar was something that anyone knew, but beyond that what?

She had no answer...

Tsukune sighed and startled the two girls by almost dropping his cup on the table. He had a sad ironic smirk on his face and muttered to himself a few words that Yukari couldn't heard, Moka however rose an eyebrow at the words.

_tic-tactic-tac_

"Well, shall we go back to classes?"

"Fine, we can take our time."

Yukari glanced alternatively at Tsukune and Moka as they each spoke casually as if the tension wasn't here.

The tension was still present, she could feel as much. Even so, she would be an idiot if she tried to bring up the subject again, just this time she would keep quiet.

As they walked back to classes she prayed silently that the kind boy who had helped her on the market and the powerful vampiress who had saved from wouldn't jump at each others throats.

* * *

Moka eyed behind her, fast enough to catch someone following that wasn't her familiar just behind her.

A teacher, Ishigama Hitomi, again on her tail. That was the sixteen time that she saw her following in six days. The teacher's presence didn't please the vampiress as it could meant too many things.

Yet, she was fairly sure that her first guesses was wrong, that this teacher was here to make sure she didn't cause trouble. Simply, if the chairman wanted to do so he would have used one of his pet or at least one of the teacher that participated in her own classes.

Beside there was something else, a vaguely familiar feeling almost flowing out of the teachers eyes. Something that reminded the young girl of her sisters, in some sick way.

She swore under her breath as Tsukune and herself entered the classroom. Why had everyone around her have to weak a mask? She had hoped Tsukune wasn't like that at first, no that's inexact. She hadn't been able to believe that an human could deceit a vampire even though she should have know better after going into one of their school.

The vampiress had but one ally whose loyalty was doubted and a smart witch far too young to be of any he- support, a proud vampire didn't need help.

On the other hand she wasn't any different from most vampires, in the sense that vampires had a talent beyond all to make enemies. That teacher was only an addition to the unclear position she got in as she longed for some form of neutrality. The student council might not attack her if she didn't supported Kuyo but they weren't on her side either. Kuyo and his gang could be more troublesome, the data she had on him proved they would rely on violence without an hesitation.

At those thoughts, she could almost heard what Tsukune would say : _"like you?"_

Her foot tapping lightly the floor she frowned at her complicated feelings for her familiar.

Familiar whose goals and objectives weren't clear anymore...

* * *

Ishigama Hitomi after stalking the incarnation of perfection that shone magnificently and most of all _destructively_ in the vampiress, was at the end of her rope.

Eight days since she first saw the rage and power hidden beneath that work of art, how sad that she hadn't broken her restraint and spared that boy, that familiar of her.

"ahhhh..."

She painfully breathed in delight, imagining her rampaging among all those ugly fools, tearing apart all those horrors that had united in this place in human's disguise.

This perfect body, those slender legs ready to break heads and stomach like watermelon, those beautiful arms with elbows able to break walls or members like paper. The hands too, seemingly so innocent, so white and beautiful, even though it contained a power able to choke the fools's neck in less than a second.

The monster teacher drolled, her long tongue passing over her teeth again and again while she stumbled once again on the floor of her art room.

She continued the description of the object of her adoration, rejoicing each time as she thoughts about how much destruction each part of this perfection could cause.

Her body shook once again in the pleasure produced by her mind, soon she would take action.

She couldn't wait anymore... she wanted her so much.

"What am I waiting for?"

She grabbed one of the statue with her hand, crushing its breast as she used it as her support to stand up. Uncaring of the tears that started to fall from the eyes made of stone, she let her saliva fall of the statue and moved as fast as her shaking legs and arms would allow.

There was no trace of her human diguise anymore, only the monster know as Medusa sneaked silently in the deserted hall.

* * *

Tsukune followed Moka as they exited the classroom, for some reason the vampiress seemed slightly nervous and walked faster than usual.

Feeling something sticky on one of his shoes he glanced down, only to see some traces of white liquid on the ground. Not sure what to make of it he just noted it somewhere in his mind and switched his focus back to the girl of his dreams.

_'not that I would ever call her that.' _He commented smirking, he could only or more precisely he couldn't even imagine what kind of reaction he would get out of her if he ever called her that.

Unfortunately the vampiress glanced at him, probably having heard him snicker, from her gaze she was in a foul mood.

He didn't do anything to upset her... unless that had to do with this rumor...

Moka continued walking... and Tsukune resisted the urge to face-palm at full strength.

_'shit.'_

If it hadn't been proved before (and he doubted it), now it was. Tsukune was without a doubt a complete idiot.

He had showed his power at least twice in a notable manner for the vampiress, once in the bathroom and during the fight with Saizo.

If the latter could eventually be attributed to the familiar's energy (which wasn't completely wrong), it sure didn't explain the bathroom tiles.

And Moka had discovered it, he had found it earlier but had stupidly dismissed it.

Him, an human (in other words a powerless being, in vampire view), had an unknown power and was hiding it to his master by contract. With a rumor that wasn't in his favor...

"Tsukune."

The cold voice of his master awoke him from his somber thoughts, he noticed that they were already at the dormitory and Moka was holding the door to their place.

"Come in."

This was definitively going to be bad, Tsukune wondered if now wasn't the best chance to escape. If he used the Clock he could probably be out of her range before she noticed.

He entered the familiar place.

* * *

The door closed and silence fell over the place as familiar and master stared at each other.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

For a long moment no words were exchanged, the vampiress walked toward the table and laid her back against the side, her two tense hands fidgeting the border of the table.

Moka slowly opened her mouth, her mind processing at full speed the words that she had thought during the whole afternoon.

"So?" Asked Tsukune, spoking first. Moka almost lost her grip on the table, didn't he understand that in this situation and in his position he should let her speak first.

"What are you Tsukune?" she couldn't help but ask, she was completely unable to read his pattern when it wasn't enclosed by 'normality'. Thus instead of whatever question she had, she could only ask this one.

"An human."

Cold, his voice was devoid of the usual warmth or the neutrality that was his usual tone. Nor was there the passion he had when he had shout back then...

_"There would be not worth in such a passive life !"_

... it was just cold...

"I don't understand..."

"You don't understand... that I can break tiles without you noticing, that I can beat Saizou moving faster that you can see?" Truthfully, he didn't know if she hadn't noticed at the moment nor if she really couldn't see her. But those considerations were pointless in this discussion.

"No... or yes, but that's not it." She had broken eye-contact, the realization hit her while she spoke, but even then she couldn't bring herself to look at him again.

"Then what?" Tsukune snapped, the situation was wrong, **felt wrong.** The familiar was dominating the master, him the weak human was making the strong vampire falter under his gaze. "What is it that we don't understand?" He raised his voice without meaning to, he couldn't understand her either. Vampires were among the strongest of monsters, there weren't anyone who never heard of vampire. Moka was the image of a perfect vampire without the faults, so why was she cowering like that, hesitating?

"I don't get you, your personality. Sometime you're gentle, and sometime you get cold and say cruel words." She broke the table's border with her two hands whose uncontrolled strength were filled by her frustration.

_"Speaking from personal experience Moka-sama ?" So What ?_

_"If I may ask the question Moka-sama, what are you trying to prove here ?" I don't know ! I don't want to know !_

_"There would be not worth in such a passive life !" My life isn't worth living then ?_

"We're different." He said in a neutral tone, merely speaking facts. "you're a vampire who will live for an unknown of time, who will highly likely outlive me by a ridiculously long time."

He said those words to her not even two weeks ago, but this time it had some kind of meaning that she hadn't understood back then.

"You and I are complete opposite, the possibility for us two to go along without arguing does not exist."

"Why Tsukune? What make you different from others humans?" She had a vague idea already, she was intelligent enough to piece clues together, she just lacked one or two important pieces.

And mostly, she lacked the will to gather them together.

"Say Moka, do you count the time?"

"Huh?" She wasn't sure how to answer the question, yet for some reason the image of an endless pool of blood came into her mind.

"Do you heard every seconds passing? Do you feel every hour, day, month and year?"

No, of course no, she could possibly live thousand years. There would be no point in counting, it would make one go mad.

"Yes, it would." She froze, she hadn't realized that she had voiced her thoughts. She hadn't realized because she already knew where he was heading to.

"You can feel the flow of time." It was a complicated sentence, but her confused mind hoped it would suffice. He nodded.

"I can heard, no matter what I do or where I am. Every seconds echoes in my ears like an uncaring pendulum."

"But that is not all..." Yes, otherwise he wouldn't have compared their lifespan so many times.

"Yes" he said bitterly "It doesn't count forward, it count backward."

"A countdown." The vampiress concluded, her legs were shaking and she would be already reaching a chair if she didn't that she would fall the instant she moved.

If she couldn't imagine what he felt then surely she wouldn't have reacted the same way-

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

-but she knew what he felt, she had felt it and rejected it with all her might.

"So that was what it was, that night I bite you." She said somberly as she recalled the event.

Tsukune actually looked surprised, somehow he felt some calm returning as he partly understood why she seemed so weak.

Yes, that night he had gone into her room and she had bitten him. Then he had a dream about endless drops of blood falling into a pool of blood.

Thus, that dream was the equivalent of the Clock, it was her own projection of the flow of time. However there was one thing that made it much more fearful for a vampire, one thing that would be hell already for all beings.

"Did you feel? The time when there would be no time?" It was a complicated metaphor, but for those who had the concept of the '0' of the countdown as she called it, it was more than enough. She spoke in a faint voice

"I don't... remember." She probably feel it, that was the only explication to that complete breakdown. No matter how distant its, knowing the time when 'it end' isn't something you can escape of without scars, he knew that very well.

Tsukune walked toward her, instinctively she tried to step back only to be blocked by the table.

Gently he supported her right shoulder with his left hand and hold her other hand in his right. Then he moved her toward the bathroom and whispered in her ear.

"Go take a shower."

She really needed it, her face was a mess and she would need the water to calm down her sobbing body.

When she saw her tears, Tsukune felt like screaming at the Clock again, like he did when he too had realized what 'it' had meant.

Mecanically she moved onto the bathroom, only turning to see Tsukune at the main door.

"..." she tried to speak but her voice couldn't reach. Tsukune turned to her and shook his head.

"I need some air."

She still wasn't at ease, he probably felt it as he continued.

"I won't leave, I know too well how it feels." He sighed "I didn't want you to know, it's too much to bear."

Thankfully, she didn't know everything, she didn't know how little time remained for him.

She nodded and moved uncertainly toward the shower.

Tsukune left.

...and...

...five hours later...

...he hadn't come back...

* * *

**Remaining Days : 631**


	9. Eight Hour : Despair, Breaking, Rage

**Author Notes : Chapter is shorter than I wanted, but it actually fitted much better to end it there. I hope to avoid getting struck in a situation and yet I must manage with the horrible time-passing of canon R+S which is beyond horrible.**

**Cryostylz : It probably isn't 100% clear because it isn't mean to be completely clear, if you didn't get something however you can ask me and if it isn't heavy spoiling then I'll answer it. Also if it's about what the characters say, remember that sometime they don't always tell the complete truth, some keys point are 'forgotten' by the characters.**

**Granten : Beta-reader, I actually got one once but he didn't answer passing the second message. I asked three others people and will have to do it again. I partly don't insist too much because I know that my writing rate isn't always regular *taking an innocent look on his face***

**Last before leaving you to the chapter, I've already pretty much written on paper the next chapter and maybe the following one. Once I got them properly done I'll post them.**

* * *

**Last chapter's words :**

_Tsukune left._

_...and..._

_...five hours later..._

_...he hadn't come back..._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

**Eight Hour : Despair, Breaking, Rage**

_The worst outcome possible is dying_

_words I said not half a day ago echoed in my head, as if mocking my naivety_

_I thought that death was the worst possible outcome,_

_even if it wasn't painless,_

_even if I had regrets_

_even if..._

_But this..._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_is...[?]_

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_[?]_

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

Five hours which was three hundred minutes which was equivalent to eighteen thousand seconds. She had counted up almost mechanically since she entered the shower.

Tsukune still hadn't come back. She stopped counting when the thought that had looped in her mind for hours finally reached her conscience.

She pushed the chair aside as she stood up, breaking the dizziness that had taken advantage of her shock. But now was a time of action, waiting here for longer wouldn't achieve anything.

Her mind cleared as she regained self-control, by nature she wasn't one who could be shaken easily. Simply, like this evening, or more accurately yesterday, she didn't see it coming.

Her brains worked at full speed as she considered her options and possibility, drawing hypothesis from the situation she could expound a few points.

_First, Tsukune said the trust, having witnessed 'the end' supported this basis. The possibility that it was a mental attack was possible but..._

_Tsukune was human, that point was impossible to deny. He didn't wore any kind of power-limited that could hide a non-existing monster nature, thus he was human. Human could use mental technique or magic to a certain extend yet those technique were countered by youki. Obliviously Moka had too much power to be affected by such things._

_If one was to acertain this, the relation of 'time' and his ability to move at high-speed like against Saizou had to have a relation._

She exited the dormitory dressed in her student clothes, now she had to decide were to go.

_Second, the human was if not an ally at least not an enemy. If Tsukune had been trying to manipulate her like to stupid rumors said, then he would have pressed his advantage after her mental defenses got crushed by 'the end'._

But that didn't told her where he was now...

_Third, admitting first and second, it was unthinkable that Tsukune wouldn't come back even after five hours, the most likely option was that he couldn't come back._

_The situation at school was tense, it was possible that Tsukune had been abducted and was now used as bait for her. That was, if his possible kidnappers didn't believe the rumors that he was the mastermind behind all this._

_Hokuto and Kuyo, the latter wouldn't use such a method as he would come straight at her without a care. The former could be involved, but..._

She shook her head, trying to increase the strength of the master-familiar link.

_But Hokuto would make her an enemy if he did that, that man didn't trust her and thank to her bad reputation..._

_The student council's president wouldn't believe that such a prideful vampire like her would bend to his will by using her expandable familiar._

He was still here, she could feel him within the school. However there was something bad going on, that insanely strong feeling he felt at the moment was-

_She would have to think that neither opposites sides were involved, which meant a third party was present. So soon in the school year, it wouldn't be an exterior attack, as if they had attacked any time else she would have been on heavy guard for that._

_Plus, her possible opponent exterior to the school wouldn't have been bothered by her familiar's presence._

-fear, fear and despair at a constant and high level. what could shake the unusual human that much?

* * *

Moka observed the school whose all non-dormitory buildings were all connected together, forming a large united ensemble.

She stopped close to the entry, hiding her frame behind one of the many semi-desolated tree. She choose to save her familiar and find whoever was behind his kidnapping, then she would be able to control the situation.

It didn't matter anymore why she was doing it nor for who, it just had to be done.

Moka didn't try either to imagine who could be behind this scheme, for as things stand she had too many possible enemies and not enough informations.

She thanked the moon which was barely visible in the cloudless night, the new moon would come in a couple of days. Silently she ran around the school, using the shadows to avoid being spotted by possible opponents.

The vampiress still didn't find any youki as she turned around the school for the fourth time. However doing so allowed her to reduce the areas where Tsukune could be.

The link master-familiar didn't let one know exactly where the other was like a radar, it only allowed one to feel the direction in which the other was. The accuracy increasing as the distance shortened.

Thus by observing when she was going closer and when she was going further from her familiar, she could pinpoint Tsukune's location quite precisely.

To complete this, she jumped from time to time in order to determinate the floor Tsukune was on.

"Now..." she whispered as she readied for actions. Recalling the layout of the school needed little to no effort on her part, the castle back then was much harder to memorize.

She took several breath, moving at high-speed for extended period of time wasn't a problem. The real difficulty in keeping moving at high-speed was breathing, taking breaths when you moved faster than cars put a terribly strong pressure on your lungs and could become mortal if you took a hit.

Moka flew, fast enough to appear a blur to human's sight. She rushed head-on into the second floor window-

_CRASH_

-while her youki shield her from shards or air pressure.

Without delay, she continued her flying-like sprint with her feet barely touching the floor every few seconds.

* * *

Silently Ishigama Hitomi waited for her prey to appear. Capturing the boy had been easy for no-one could resist the power of her gaze. Too easy indeed, the petrification had taken hold of him in mere seconds after he saw her.

Now she wondered what was her next piece of collection doing? She had heard the boy say that he was only going to take some air, was she sleeping already?

Stalking the vampiress and waiting her for a total of sixteen hours in one day was beginning to really tire the art teacher.

She eyed the boy that wouldn't stay long in her collection, she only wanted beautiful girls. Really she didn't understand how he got petrified that fast, but well whatever since it was all good.

_Crash_

The sound of broken glass was heard. Ishigama smiled widely, snakes on her head dancing in anticipation.

The youki that was approaching was so ridiculously powerful that there could be no error possible, she learned behind the door ready to open it and use her stone-turning gaze.

She couldn't heard the sound of footstep but the youki seemed stronger every passing seconds. Soon she-

_SLAM_

the door broke under a kinetic pressure far too high for the constructor's conception. Ishigama didn't even see the feet that landed in her stomach and send her onto the opposite wall along with the door.

A pained gasp escaped the snakes mouths and her own.

* * *

The vampiress didn't slow down when doors blocked her way, she just passed through them.

Thus Moka hadn't noticed the teacher, she just crushed the door in order to enter faster. Having felt some resistance behind the door she jumped backward and had to bend her legs in order to avoid the ceiling.

She scanned the room quickly, her vampiric vision denying the darkness.

A dozen immobile people faced her, their incredible realism could made one forget that they weren't made of flesh.

Moka inwardly winced as she acknowledged one of them as her human familiar.

"..."

Painful enraged gasps made her glance over the form that she had kicked while entering, there the female monster know as a Medusa used her hand to put herself in a more appropriate stance.

The Medusa bored her gaze toward the vampiress, her youki filled eyes taking a yellowish tone. The charm hit the vampiress with full strength making her stagger a brief moment while Moka's right leg slowly took a turned onto an ugly gray.

"Ridiculous." Moka said, her tone full of comptent.

_"RAH !"_

With an intimidating howl the vampire gathered her youki, enhancing her body abilities a step beyond.

Ishigama gasped in disbelief as her charm wore off and Moka's body returned into its usual state. Her expression didn't change when the object of her twisted adoration suddenly dashed toward her almost too fast for a heavily reinforced vision. Her eyes saw all the movement of Moka planting one feet on the ground and using the energy of the dash in order to increase her rotation speed.

She saw every moment of the horizontal kick coming but her body couldn't even begin to dodge it.

Her face twisted as the powered kick broke her nose and send her flying.

She had no time to fly away however, as the vampiress bend forward and put her hands on the ground and turned this time in reverse.

Mercilessly hitting again the face, the vampiress moved her feet downward alongside with the Medusa.

Ishigama crashed straight into the ground, helped into breaking the tiles by the heavy kinetic energy of the movement.

"Know your place." Moka muttered as she stared at the fallen form of the monster, disappointed. So much precaution for such a weak opponent.

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she had to admit that Tsukune couldn't really have done anything against that stone-turning spell. Those kind of special attacks using youki were dangerous for most monsters as resisting its effect needed either some special skill or an overwhelming advantage in both youki control and strength.

Of course as vampires were among, if not the, greatest youki users the issue was irrelevant...

* * *

Silence fell again over the art storage room as soon as the battle that had been pretty much one-sided ended.

Moka attention was distracted from the unconscious woman, that she off-handily recognized as the teacher that had stalked her for a few days, in preference to pay attention to the youki that was being hesitantly used by her familiar, still in his powerless form. Still, she didn't like the sentiment that pierced through her link.

She hated this feeling, this quiet and seemingly calm feeling...

...of despair...

* * *

Tsukune had chosen to keep quiet and reduce as much as possible his link with the vampiress when she busted through the door, both to avoid troubling her focus and because he really didn't felt like facing his master at the moment.

It had been bad enough to see, to feel, his body turn into stone faster and faster as he had used the Clock to escape the sudden attack of the Medusa. What was supposed to help him had failed beyond the realm of his imagination, he had completely overused the Clock until he had been turned fully into stone.

Then he had waited, hearing it-

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

-hearing it constantly with no way to escape the rhythmic sound that counted down his time, mercilessly and uncaring of the situation.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Slowly he gathered the youki he borrowed from the vampiress in his body, as much as he wanted to hurry, he feared to let that feeling overwhelm him and made him use the Clock again.

He had felt more than observed the brief fight, sight wasn't hindered by the stone form for a reason that he didn't care to know about. However it didn't helped him to pierce the darkness of the room.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

One per one, from top to bottom the youki he used fought the charm weakened by the unconscious state of its user. His body slowly regained his natural color.

Master and familiar stared at each others, though Tsukune eyes were almost staring through the vampiress. Moka didn't seem willing to break the dreadful silent even after two minutes passed.

And so he spoke.

* * *

**Approximative time lost : 21 days**

**Remaining Time : 609 days**


	10. Nine Hour : Resolution,Changes,Consider

**Author Notes : Finally an update. I was and still isn't fully satisfied with the chapter but I suppose it's time to make a release. I removed a couple of scene that I had planed to put there too, for the sake of the timeline (as only sixteen days passed, if my count is still accurate).**

**Here I decided to move a bit forward in time, otherwise I fear Tsukune's year will never be over. Since it skips some scenes I am not completely sure it's the best but I think dragging on too much would only deter the quality of the story. Waiting for your opinions on that matter.**

**Also I was greatly surprised by the amount of hits on this story, over 15K. A pleasant surprise that probably helped my motivation to release the chapter. Now read on and have fun!**

* * *

**Last chapter's words :**

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_Slowly he gathered the youki he borrowed from the vampiress in his body, as much as he wanted to hurry, he feared to let that feeling overwhelm him and made him use the Clock again._

_He had felt more than observed the brief fight, sight wasn't hindered by the stone form for a reason that he didn't care to know about. However it didn't helped him to pierce the darkness of the room._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_One per one, from top to bottom the youki he used fought the charm weakened by the unconscious state of its user. His body slowly regained his natural color._

_Master and familiar stared at each others, though Tsukune eyes were almost staring through the vampiress. The pale figure before him didn't seem willing to break the dreadful silent even after several minutes passed._

_And so he spoke._

* * *

**Ninth Hour : Resolution, Changes, Consideration**

_I came here so to enjoy the remaining of my existence quietly,_

_I had hoped not to make too close bounds for it would only hurt in the end._

_This was why this odd situation actually suited me, but now..._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_I fear what is to come._

_tic-tac-tic-tac _

* * *

"Are you okay?" Were the first words to escape Tsukune's lips.

The vampiress stared at the human, speechless

"Moka?" And There he was again using her first name...

"That's something I should be the one to ask you!" she growled

"But you didn't, in fact I was wondering why you were so quiet." he continued aggravating his case.

_BAM_

Tsukune starred silently at the fallen medusa who had been once again sent through the room. Not that he felt really sorry for her. He sighed tiredly.

"Seeing you like this make me wonder why I bothered coming here." Moka mumbled as she approached the human.

"I actually really appreciate your help, It was an experience worth thinking of suicide." The vampiress couldn't help but notice the odd contrast between the terrible meaning of his words and his calm tone. The feeling of despair she felt in him was still present but receding, denied by his will.

She shook her head "Just say you aren't fine, you don't need to force yourself."

Tsukune was a bit surprised at the subtle gentleness of her tone and nodded quietly. "Shouldn't we do something about them?" He then asked while tilting his head toward the girls that were still in stone.

Moka frowned but accepted the change of subject. "I suppose just beating up the user isn't enough, I can infuse some youki in them but... it's a delicate operation."

"Let's just get the director, since a teacher is involved he'll have to deal with it personally anyway."

Moka nodded and checked that the Medusa was out cold for at least a few hours before passing her arm around Tsukune's waist and walked outside the room holding this way. To her relief Tsukune didn't object, he probably didn't want much to stay in that place with his kidnapper. As for herself, she didn't like the idea of Tsukune being out of her sight right now, he had given her enough emotions for the night.

"Just a last question" she said as she was going to force the staff's quarter "why did she kidnap you? I saw only girls back there." It really bothered her, the motive.

Tsukune was silent for a long lasting moment, carefully observing the vampiress.

"If I understood her crazy actions from the night correctly, I wasn't the real target." Moka sense of danger increased, she didn't like the of it. "It seemed she took a very deep fancy to you..."

"...you're kidding?" she uttered petrified at the idea of having imagined bunch of plots for something that would 'just' be an extreme stalker.

"I am afraid not."

The staff's door suffered the frustration of the vampiress, the kick effectively waking up the whole building.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

The infirmary was by all means VERY crowded. Tsukune watched the rampant agitation with a tired look and a curious feeling of being out of place.

All the victims of the teacher Ishigama, for that was her name, had been transported so it wasn't that surprising that he was there as well. It was more curious to see two female teachers who had also been admitted in the room due to a panic attack... caused by Moka arrival in the staff's area. Seriously Moka wasn't THAT scary.

Then maybe it was because between the nurse, the director assistant who was also a woman, the two distressed teachers, the teacher that was taking care of the girls whose had been cured by the director (God know how he did) and last but not least : his master Moka who stubbornly refused to leave her familiar for the sadness of the two women scared of her.

In brief, between all those women he really felt out of place.

"Maybe we should leave them deal with the rest for tonight, you could use some rest." Tsukune suggested to Moka for both their sake. The vampiress was obliviously annoyed by the lack of sleep after the most eventful evening.

He saw Moka tapping her fingers on her other arm, showing that she was seriously considering the idea. The director's assistant was faster than her to decide.

"I agree, you already told us what happened and the boy seem the most healthily of the people who were in that room." She didn't add that if Moka left it would relieve some of the people here but Tsukune saw her eyes glancing over the scarred teachers who firmly nodded to the idea.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

Tsukune was beginning to wonder if he had made an error in chossing to stay in this crazy place. Seventeen days had passed since he had been kidnapped by the teacher Ishigama Hitomi and saved by Moka.

The incident had caused a stir within the school. While it wasn't overly surprising when a student lose a few crews, it was something else when a teacher, someone the student should have been able to trust, became a criminal. As a result a few students, especially girls, left the school with their parent accord. Less than twenty students left however as the information within the monster's world seemed to go much slower than in the human's world.

The offender teacher was taken off by the director to who know who while the victims (save for Tsukune) were sent outside the school to their home so that they could recuperate.

On the positive side, the day following the incident the director finally acted against the Public Safety Commission and A warning was issued. Not the expelling many students wished but at least the PSC kept quiet for the time being and surprisingly acted as they should do.

However, some rumors Tsukune heard thank to youki reinforcement and mainly Yukari's presence said that the leader of the PSC Kuyo was only preparing the ground for an all out war against the student council and specifically Hokuto. Such ideas were considered as much rumor and didn't stop the moral from rosing as the cold war was turn into a cold ceasefire.

So really, for now life was just going fairly well for most students at the Youkai Academy. Tsukune sadly had a bit more on hands that most of the students.

A lot of rumors went around about the fight with the teacher, details that were very unclear to the students. How the misunderstanding started he didn't know but the last story going around was that he had planned his capture so as to have a pretext to find the teacher's sins and punished her afterward with the help of his 'master'.

It was either that, or Moka was the planner. The idea of all the mess being plotted was seemingly from a testimony of one of the victim girl that told everyone how calm he had been after releasing by himself(!) the curse of the Medusa. Sadly, even if that wasn't the exact true it was still pretty much correct, he had borrowed Moka's power but she hadn't actively freed him...

Then to add to the fuel, Moka acted strangely since that night. They did sleep together after being completely tired both physically and emotionally once they got back from the school at that time. But now Tsukune found himself often dragged in her room on evening where you would drink his blood... and not let him leave the room.

Their relation also seemed to have changed, not overly surprising after all that happened. Still it was getting on Tsukune's nerves, he knew he felt much more conscious of Moka's feminineness as he also understood more aspect of her personality as a person and not just as a master.

Moka reactions weren't limited to drag him to sleep close to her, she also was both calmer and more aggressive. If Tsukune was rarely getting in trouble by other students, now if one dared to even try to mess up with him badly... the vampiress used them to train her most powerful kick. As an odd side effect, Yukari also found herself treated very gently by other students. No-one dared to mess with her either and she could live pretty happy. Only the age difference was a difficult fence to cross for her to make friends.

Lastly after the events Moka had decided to train him to use youki efficiently. Needless to say with Moka being the teacher, the lessons were pretty painful for his body.

Needless to say he had limited motivation for the training, as he knew that it wouldn't be useful for very much longer. He didn't however dare to complain to his master who after all did that for him.

Still, still, still... Tsukune was really begin to wonder how things would turn out for Moka if he disappeared... Now that he looked at her from another point of view, he wasn't sure if her provocative attitude was strength and not just...loneliness.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

Hokuto turned the pen in his hand over and over in an expression of annoyance. The situation with Kuyo had come to a deathlock because of the damn couple that was a constant wild card against his plans. That boy named Aoko was human, for he who know the human world well, finding some proving informations wasn't that hard.

At first the council's presidend believed he was just another powerless human throw unsuspectingly into this ridiculous program of cohabitation that entered the foolish director's head.

The rumors were just rumors, he didn't believe that Aoko was really some kind of insane monster hiding under the cover of a familiar, with a vampire at that. Still some things were disturbing. Tthe director himself had made the inscription for Aoko Tsukune, it was his writing on the student folder. Something which someone in Hokuto's position had no trouble accessing.

Knowing the look of the head-master, how would any sane person accept to come into a school lead by a man in priest robe and generally speaking in manners that would frighten most humans. Something was definitively fishy there. Lost in thoughts he looked by the windows not caring to break his usual model student behavior.

It had been a month already, he had to begin reduce obstacles soon.

_'Antithesis.'_

* * *

Kuyo glared at the classes in which so many sheep followed the order and obediently learned the knowledge of humans. He personally preferred to stare above them on the roof of the Public Safety Commission building. He had much to think about.

That school was an ideal ground to get some resources and relations, he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. The concept of building a school human-like was already ridiculous, they were monsters not humans!

Humans hunted them, they always tried to kill their kind despite their weakness. What foolishness, monsters had power, they were the RULERS! The weaks should bow, they should be the one to adapt, adapt to serve the only great ones. This was the only thing such trash should do, he, Kuyo, would make sure this rule was understood by every possible living being on all worlds. This place was only a beginning.

He would attain more power and get whatever he wanted, he was the strong one and all would bow to him. He began with this place, once he would have finished there he could continue onward and assemble monsters under his banner.

Then the human world would shake in fear, for they would take back their rightful place as slaves.

Yes, with the two others rulers, together they would change this world. Each one striking from a difference place, no-one would escape.

And now, as the leader he had to crush the opposition of both Kokuto and the director. His opponent seemed to have united, however he knew it was only showing off. Something made the director and Hokuto distrust each others, a weak link he could exploit give the right push.

And then there was that vampiress and her familiar. Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aoko, powerful wild forces whose strength was know et impossible to evaluate. They were very likely to become the forces that would break the stalemate between all sides, Kuyo only needed to act so that he wasn't the one crushed in the following storm.

The vampiress was absolutely charming and powerful, she would be a fine addition to his ranks. Her aggressive nature matched what he looked for. Then the familiar, the way he acted around the vampire, how he calmed her when she was about to ripe off some annoying students.

Truly, Kuyo had no doubt the schemer was well hiding his hand. He smelled human indeed but he could hardly be called human. Saizo didn't let him any doubt after he specially interrogated the trash himself.

The PSC's leader laughed darkly as he decided his next action, it was time to get that wild force in check.

Definitively, the two would be his.

* * *

**Approximative time lost : 3 days**

**Remaining Time : 589 days**


	11. Tenth Hour:History, Persuasion, Pression

**Author Notes : Exams having finished to suck me dry, I can without fear of analogy continue on with others vampires. Still getting impressed everytime I see how popular is the story, even when the updates aren't fast. I also got shocked when I realized the story had been going on for over a year (real time), dumbfounded me.**

**Onward I fixed the error in chapter numeration (thanks Weaver Chance), cursed the annoying cannon giving us ideas that no matter what won't fit in the story. (some for the best though...)**

**A blood transfusion for who guess from which universe Shirou is inspired.**

**Kuyou feels strangely too intelligent or too measured, although the fact that he could terrorize freely and mindlessly the students of two-three years in cannon always seemed stupid to me. It's a cohabitation school for f-ing sake, not some war-zone. Then again it's just another of the very unrealistic things in the cannon joke of a background. The timeline is still a pain as ever but I'll keep trying to make something relatively realistic.**

* * *

**Last chapter's words :**

_It had been a month already, Hokuto had to begin reduce obstacles soon._

_'Antithesis.'_

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

_The PSC's leader laughed darkly as he decided his next action, it was time to get that wild force in check._

_Definitively, the two would be his._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

**Tenth Hour : History, Persuasion, Pression**

_My white fingers lazily follow the curve of my face. __Lately I keep wondering what I am doing here._

_Instead of listening about knowledge taken from a world I dislike, shouldn't I get stronger?_

_I stare into the reflection of my red eyes, seeking answers to my limits._

_How ridiculous it sounds, I wield a power feared by many and yet it still isn't enough to fight her._

_It isn't that I don't like this place, more like I don't have anymore a place where I want to be._

_In the end, why I stay here is because of him, that man that knew my mother._

_The one who was trusted enough for me to be given to him._

_'Shinsho', this word haunt me, a word containing some answers to what I seek._

_I blew onto the mirror, fogging my image in a perfect reflection of my mind._

_When will I know? __I don't have a solid lead yet and can only follow probable illusions._

_Until this change, I can only await my time, gathering every last bit of strength I'll need._

_plic-ploc-plic-ploc_

* * *

Tsukune's pen left the paper as raised his head, a perplex expression on his face. Yukari's legs hitting his chairs as she read something crouched on the ground.

"Humans managed to become the major specie, that much I understand. But how could they manage such a feat when many monsters overpowered them easily a dozen time?"

A redhead boy looked up at him, interrupting the lecture he was giving from the book in his hand. The boy was the club's president named Tohsaka Shirou. A second-year upperclassman who had started his club seemingly from a burst of inspiration. Whoever monster he was Tsukune had no clue. Oddly under his uniform he wore a T-shirt with a lion, a oddly blue lion with green eyes. It was a curious contrast with the red hair of the boy and his brown eyes. Smiling indulgently he answered his question.

"There are multiple reasons of course. One is adaptability, humans have an astonishing capacity to gather information from encounters, especially when the other side is hostile. Monsters, partly because of their general longer lifespan (Tsukune twichted at that line), don't change nearly as much. They're ,as humans would put it, extremely conservative. Over three thousands years the evolution of monsters can't even be compared to the changes in the ever-altered humans." The man paused and Moka used the moment of silence to enter the conversation, putting down weird dictionary.

"It didn't show nearly as much in the last centuries, but in the last couples humans weaponry in particular have considerably developed. Although humans said that monsters are generally very aggressive, the difference in speed at creating new methods of killing is something in which humans overwhelm all others species." Tsukune noticed at her tone that she was more reciting than anything else, she unlikely had ever experimented the stated facts. Admittedly, that was a good thing.

Shirou nodded unfazed by the interruption of the powerful vampiress. "Also humans's weakness can pretty be all countered if they're prepared. Monsters have weakness that cannot be fully solved no matter how much they strive, this especially is true both for physical and mental weakness." The redhead glanced at Moka, wondering if it was wise to speak. Moka caught his gaze and starred back, Tsukune watching the exchange with a foreboding feeling.

Shirou wavered, deciding it might better for his health not to use vampires as example for his demonstration. "Combined with weaponry, the difficulty of fighting humans is that when you use an ability you cannot let any witness alive. If you do then humans learn, research and seek ways to counter the monster's ability. Against other monsters it isn't nearly as much as a concern, first because there are generally far less opponent whereas humans tend to attack unknown entities in very large groups. The problem is that once humans learn of you abilities and find counters, as they're a lot of them and they tend to share this kind of knowledge-"

"It becomes impossible to make that ability or weakness secret once again, thus every opponent doing their homework will known ways to weaken and/or kill the targeted monster." Moka concluded.

"That would make sense." Tsukune said thoughtfully "Now why is that monsters seem to be a legends, unreal beings in the human world?" It honestly was a question that had bothered the human over the time he had lived in the school. Like how the childish tri-...erm... magic of Yukari would have been commonly considered as something utterly impossible. Shirou shrugged in derision as he tapped lightly the book resting on the table.

"It has been like that pretty much since humanity left swords and bows for guns and cannons. The monsters that kept quiet were mostly passing under their radar, mainly only the ones committing slaughters and such were remembered. Many races didn't like living with humans due to cultural difference, among other reasons, and went hiding into place where they could find peace. As for those who fought humans well..." Shirou made a grim smile, a mockery to the history of the past. "Either they got the attention of some other monsters and got killed, or the humans found some way to dispose of them and the rulers got their heads rolling on the carpet."

"But wouldn't an army of monsters be able to resist humans, and eventually establish a nation that could hold its ground?" As Tsukune asked his question, he realized that such a kingdom could be hidden in the same way of the school.

"Sadly not" Yukari answered this time, letting Tsukune relieved as no-one seemed to find his question particularly odd. "Some races tried I think, like the Satyr race who got exterminated when they got labeled as devils. Problem is that monsters can at best manage to hold a clan of a hundred individuals together at best, a dozen at worst. Uniting with other races to the point of living with them always turned badly. Considering the human population and the monsters population, it has been so far impossible to maintain united enough people to stand equal with humans kingdoms."

"And now with the rise in tension, experiments to stabilize cohabitation like this school are made."

"Raise of tension?" Moka and Tsukune both echoed to Shirou declaration. Shirou and Yukari gave an odd look before the united reaction before Shirou coughed to retake a composure.

"Yeah, well not all monsters realize it since monsters rulers are trying to avoid reckless acts. The source of the problem is the development of long range detection and communication systems by humans."

"Satellite." Tsukune inputted thoughtlessly. Shirou nodded in approval.

"Yes, even thoughts the art of barriers has greatly improved thank to a few masters, many fear it soon won't be enough to stay hidden from humans. Plus since many places were monsters live are already claimed owned by humans, without the monsters accord of course, negotiations without bloodshed is on the border of impossible."

"Assuming humans would even negotiate." Moka said in an angry tone although it didn't show on her face. The three others people wisely decided to ignore the sentence.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

"Now now, it's time we go." Shirou said as he glanced at the clock.

"Sorry I dragged out us of the research." Tsukune apologized.

"Not at all, the club's objective is to make the students more aware of why we're working on cohabitation. We're just doing this, and it's always good to learn things." He paused and grinned. "Beside It won't do if the members don't know what they're writing about."

* * *

Tsukune wandered through the outside of the building as Moka had expressed her utmost desire to have a word with Yukari about a private matter. Waiting for the silver haired girl, the human boy wandered under the still clear sun of autumn. A rare day without the almost ever present clouds that darkened the place. It was quite hot, most likely Moka would prefer to go back to the dorms quickly and take a bath. The vampiress seemed to accredit the idea that vampires didn't like sunlight, although they hardly feared it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fast moving object visibly finding it a good idea to transfer its kinetic energy into Tsukune. To put it simply, someone ran head first into Tsukune's stomach creating a painful collision and making both people fall. Tsukune avoided too dangerous impact with the ground thank to Moka harsh training, he barely managed to catch one arm of the newcomer. Said newcomer being a girl flapping her arms into the air in a desperate attempt to regain her balance.

"That was dangerous." Tsukune commented flatly.

"Sorryyyy." The girl apologized putting her two arms together. The moment gave Tsukune ample time to be baffled at the chest of the girl, the adjective 'large' a far too poor euphemism to qualify her bust. The obvious aside, she wore a tight yellow sweater with the overly short skirt of the academy uniform. A red necktie and an hair ornament completing the ensemble on her head. The lower part of her legs were hidden by white socks. He wasn't sure how to qualify her, beautiful she was but in a far different manner from Moka. Plus Moka bore herself with much more grace, not that the girl before him was vulgar.

"Hum... Did you see a blonde boy with a black scarf by chance?" Tsukune blinked and reflexively searched in his memory if he remembered a person with matching criteria.

"Not that I recall."

"Ah gee... Where did he go?" The girl made a admittedly cute pouting face, it was a bit ruined by the movement of her enormous chest as she suddenly sprinted forward. Surprised by the manner in which she had left Tsukune turned his attention toward a loud sounds of many feet chaotically hitting the ground. The loud rumbling increased quickly and two dozen of screaming boys appeared from the building in the same direction the girl had come from. The survival instinct which had greatly helped him survive the vampiress's beat-training made him jump out of the way. The crowd rushed past him without acknowledgement, weird shouts seemingly being proclamations of love coming from the boys who had a sort of haggard look on their faces. Possessed was probably a more accurate word.

Just as the sprinting madness started to leave his sight he saw the female math teacher trying desperately to stop them, telling them to go back in their classes.

Tsukune really wondered if such things were in the chairman's mind when he said _"you won't find it boring."_

"One should be careful about what he wishes." The human boy muttered.

"As long as you've the power to obtain what you seek, there is no need to restrict your own desires."

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

_"As long as you've the power to obtain what you seek, there is no need to restrict your own desires."_

Tsukune turned around to face the deep masculine voice that had spoken with an absolute confidence radiating at every syllables. He then noticed the air was hot.

Kuyou stood before him with a confident smile and his arms crossed together. More than his posture it was his smile, the way the Public Safety Commission's leader smiled at him was almost... warm. Tsukune starred at him, he didn't have the occasion to observe the man in detail their last meeting. Really the impression he had from the man was only worsening, even his smile was creepy too used to be sadistic.

Out of reflex Tsukune called upon youki from the vampiress, enhancing his body, partly to defend himself from the hot youki the man released seemingly without care.

"Aoko, you're even stranger than the rumors say. I regret not paying much attention to you before." Kuyou tone was sweetly despite the fact that sugar would melt before his presence. "Your camouflage is truly impressive, even when you use youki you still manage to make your odor like those humans. If I didn't know you obliviously aren't human I would have my doubt. Alas Saizou, I got the kid speaking, confirmed you had curious abilities."

Tsukune silently nodded, not really acknowledging anything but more concerned about what the man would do. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be pleasant, it already wasn't.

"Silent as I expected, really I don't understand why you're staying in the shadows so much. What is your own scheme my dear boy?"

"What schemes are you speaking about?" Tsukune commented as calmly as he could, he had the foreboding feeling that he was throw in yet another dangerous mess.

Kuyou sighed as if he couldn't believe Tsukune wasn't able to comprehend his words. "Bunch of annoying people are plotting all over the school, defying both the Commission and the school. Up to that student president and even the Chairman." With those words, Tsukune was almost sure Kuyou was mixing him and 'the school' together, yet he remained silent. "Without any doubt they're just using this bullshit on living like humans as a cover for their true goals. Fools who oppose me." For one split second his face distorted into rage as he spoke. "Fools that WILL pay." and then his sweet mask was back in place.

Whether or not Kuyou was accurate in saying that Hokuto was planning something, Tsukune wouldn't base such an assumptions on the man's words. For the chairman Tsukune was well placed to know that the man indeed planned something, but then again he created the place so it was hardly surprising...

"What do I have to do with it?"

Kyuou scoffed. "That's simple." and then a torrent of blazing flames flew straight toward Tsukune.

_tic-tac-t...i...c_

Kuyou looked satisfated as he witnessed Tsukune dodging the sudden attack with insane speed, the flames continued forward and burned a whole tree. None of the two people starring at each others paid attention to the destroyed vegetation.

Something flashed between them.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Kuyou barely blocked the surprise attack, this time directed at him. The vampiress's kick almost crushing his two arms while his feet moved from their spots, pushed by the move.

"Look like you don't know your place." the two males starred at the newcomer, neither surprised by the vampiress appearance. She put one hand on her side, the other dangling lazily into the air.

"Oh I believe we all know each others places very well." He said still smiling although he seemed in a bit of pain while massaging his arms. "Now Aoko" he said turning to the human boy who had unconsciously relaxed upon Moka's appearance. "I want you as my partner." Tsukune refrained his growing desire to widden his eyes, instead trying to keep a straight face while starring at the man. He didn't see Moka's astonished expression but he could feel it.

Kuyou seemed to notice the odd silent atmosphere and precised. "Not as one of my subordinate of course but as equal, the pretty one can come too of course, I would welcome her with open arms." Then without even bothering to look at Moka he turned away and left leaving parting words.

"I'll await your answer."

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

In a nearby tree a young male student wearing a black scarf watched the end of the exchange with a tense face. He made sure not to made any sound nor let a hint of his youki leak, his eyes glancing quickly at the neighboring burned tree before taking his gaze back toward the two remaining people. Neither moved for a moment, likely they were starring at each others. The hidden man prayed for the duo to leave quickly, he was getting cramped and wasn't sure he could stay undiscovered for much longer.

The silver haired beauty, although monster seemed really more appropriate, finally walked closer to the boy. "This is getting troublesome." she commented, a mix a amusement and vexation in her voice.

The boy said something too low for him to heard, probably something about them leaving since the vampiress moved to leave with the boy following soon afterward. Waiting a couple more minutes the boy tugged his blonde hairs before slowly getting down from his observation post. Without waiting any longer he entered a nearby building and disappeared from the scene.

* * *

Moka mumbled in annoyance as Tsukune occupied the kitchen, herself forced to stay by the door. She might have been Tsukune's master but the human had made it clear that if she didn't help she wasn't to set a foot in the sacred place even if she knew how to cook. Why Tsukune was strict on the subject however didn't seem to be personal, it seemed more that such an habit had been drilled into him. Plus all the delicious smells passed by the door so it really wasn't a bad spot.

"Don't like the dish?" Tsukune asked absently while his hands worked wonder, like usual he focused on what he was doing and hardly anything else.

"The school will be ten feet underground before that happens. The situation is really getting troublesome though." Tsukune didn't point out that she was repeating herself. "No matter what side we could pick, we'll be dragged into the student president and Kuyo little war." She looked up from the boy's hands to his face, wondering once again how he managed to look good in her outrageous crimson with bats pattern apron. "Pray tell Tsukune, what is driving you?" The boy blinked briefly, his movements however continuing as if no interruption happened.

"That's a vague question, can you precise?"

There was a long silence, the stare of the vampiress not even one second leaving Tsukune's face. She didn't really needed to see his face to know which scene they were both thinking about, even if it was over two weeks ago. The boy finally sighed as he let the fruits of the dessert he prepared fall into the table. They starred at each others for minutes, neither faltering nor saying a word. Their contest ended broken as Tsukune rushed to the dishes and put out the fire, just in time to avoid a food disaster.

Moka sighed and left the side of the door. Soon after they ate in silence. It wasn't a uncommon occurrence, Moka was used to eat without a word either because of her upbringing or because she often had to eat alone afterward. Tsukune on the other hand focused fully on the food, his concentration proved to be difficult to break by many things. Add their odd relationship master-servant plus good food and the habit had little chance to change.

Only as Tsukune brought the dessert Moka spoke.

"Now, let's see how we deal with this situation."

Tsukune silently nodded.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

**Approximative time lost : 2 days**

**Remaining Time : 586 days**


	12. 11th Hour:CF1:Threats, anger, sweets

**Author Notes : Alright, seeing how many (erm) reviews this story gets, I finally got myself to continue despite the cannon being still far from finished. Although my first parts of the chapter don't fully satisfy me, I decided not to delay its release any further.**

**On the story angle. A chapter and ten chapters later we're finally done with the "Hours" arc, which mostly introduced multiple characters and the settings. Most of you probably don't remember the few points I spoke about in the prologue, I shall precise a few of them again: This is rated M for a reason, shit happens and when it does, bad things won't be taken back. Also about 'bad ends', they can happens at any time within the arc and you will NOT be warned when they happens. You can know only if there is a 'bad end' when the story loop back prior to the key event. (no time-travel here)**

** As last precision, 'bad ends' can start at any moment during a chapter, there is at least one per arc, and they never expand on two chapters.**

**That said, onward with the new arc, have a good reading. (Events does not follow cannons, this arc is 'relatively' short)**

* * *

**Last chapter's words :**

_"Now, let's see how we deal with this situation."_

_Tsukune silently nodded._

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

**Eleventh Hour : Cunning Foxes(1) :Threats, anger, sweets**

_As I stare into the sky, memories slowly flow and I begin to think again._

_I was bullied. It's nothing special, rather it's a common thing, only it comes in many forms._

_And even then, it happened three times each lasting for far less than a year. Adults didn't understand it._

_I didn't understood either, only by Moka's side did I surprisingly solve this enigma that plagued me for years._

* * *

"You solved it thank to Moka?" asked the incredulous Yukari Sendo, witch of age 11. "Because she's bullying you?"

"No, because she is bullied, like I was." A shocked gasp came from Yukari's throat. Tsukune vaguely feared that she would suffocate, still he glanced at the entry of the roof where Moka was still absent. The cafeteria had become unbearable lately, some rumor had grew out of control again. His gaze leaned back on the young girl whose lunges were getting air back. "I know it sounds odd that such a powerful person has that kind of issues but I sincerely believe it."

"How can you even bully a vampire out of all things?"

"There are many forms of bullying, sometime you don't need to take actions directly against the person to harm it. In Moka's case, the people around her are excluding her from their groups, isolating her."

"But isn't that because of her attitude and power?"

"It's a vicious circle, it's possible that her attitude is partly a reaction against this feeling of exclusion, a self-defensive mechanism." The young witch twisted her magic hands in indecision. "You're a prime example of this by the way." Tsukune said with a smile and earning a disbelieving expression from the girl. "While I could be wrong for Moka, who has a different view of the world than me, the way you played pranks of your classmates is a giveaway."

The girl pouted. "I stopped doing that."

"Yes, but weren't you doing it because they bullied you?"

"You used Moka and yourself as example to speak of me, didn't you?" He didn't deny it, although the boy hadn't realized it it was exactly what had happened. Well, originally the conversation went that way because Yukari asked why Tsukune let Moka mistreat him so easily, despite showing that he could stand up against her. There was a more clear answer than the ambiguous one he gave to Yukari, but it wasn't one he would let slip by his mouth.

"Let's put that aside for now, did Kuyo or some his people bother you?"

"No, I was careful as you told me but I haven't seen any of them. I noticed there is always some girl from the student's council following me around though. Is that a problem?"

"...hum, It might be good for now."

"AOKO!"

"Kuyo." Tsukune acknowledged in a polite tone in contrast to the shout of the Public Safety Commission leader, who had blasted through the entry with a swirl of youki.

"Give me your answer, NOW!" The agitated long blond-haired man walked forward Tsukune, grabbing him by the collar.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

Tsukune heard the unwavering rhythmic of the clock, for a brief moment the boy felt his members go numb as he noticed a drop of blood leaking from Kuyo's forehead. He cursed internally, right now he should be standing up against the man, telling Yukari to leave before things got messy. He should be following Moka's advice, or even put himself and Yukari out of harm's way by escaping using the clock.

But Tsukune couldn't, his whole body refusing to comply with the complain of his mind.

"Hand off Kuyo." this wasn't Tsukune's voice but a feminine haughty one's that the boy found very relieving. Most likely Moka had seen the PSC's leader arrive or she wouldn't have gotten such a good timing.

The swarm of youki that erupted from her was all but relieving, even Kuyo's aura was dwarfed by its might. "Tch, protective of your master aren't you?" The sentence didn't make much sense to Tsukune as Kuyo was obliviously speaking to Moka. Kuyo let go of Tsukune collar, yet he turned toward him and spoke uncaring of Moka's presence.

"I was generous enough to give you three days, now Aoko join me."

"No." Tsukune answered flatly, he forcefully ignored Kuyo surprised expression. "We will not join you in your fight against Hokuto."

"Kuyo." Moka growled, placing herself behind the man in warning. "Leave."

"You... Learn your place!" The PSC leader shout while flames flared to life around him.

_VLAM_

"Right back at you." Moka said as she kicked the tall man out of the roof, the sound of his collision with the ground faintly audible in the distance.

Tsukune sighed at the display of violence, once again the vampiress had been unable to refrain from settling things with force. He glanced over to Yukari, the young witch looking unharmed and was currently trying to see where the IFO (identified flying object) had landed.

Now, things didn't go exactly as planned. But still, why had Kuyo been wounded? Did it have a relation with his actions?

"Things are getting troublesome..." he heard Moka mumble, the bell ringing to signal the end of lunch break forced them to leave the situation as it was.

* * *

A tall blond man felt the alien taste of dirt flying around his face. Kuyo got up while clenching his teeth, the kick from the vampiress hadn't a huge deal though.

"Damn!" he didn't notice saliva flown down from his mouth.

_floschh_

His rage exploded again as he felt yet more hints of pain infested his body. In response he hazardously fired multiple pillars of fire around the place, uncaring of destroying the little vegetation of the school. He looked around the place, using his powerful olfactory senses to search for the attacker.

"Fu- you Hokuto!" The smell of the irritating substance filling the darts was all over the place, no doubts splashed by one of his enemy underling. It was the Ninth attack against him since this morning, two of his own underling had fallen under the accursed poison and couldn't even stand up anymore. "This cowardly fucker!"

Going against him, going against the school, that fool of Hokuto who believed the school would protect him. Kuyo growled, that damned president didn't realize that Kuyo WAS the school.

Then he would deal with Aoko and that vampiress. "Why did I even bother? Once I beat them all, there is no need to recruit them anymore." Yes, he believed Aoko was preparing his plan against Hokuto or the chairman, using Moka Akashiya's power to destabilize them. Maybe it was indeed true, but in any case Aoko had no intention to bend under Kuyo's rule. "Unacceptable, I am a bit generous and this is what happens?"

_floschh_

_RASSSSHHH_

Torrents of fire answered to the tenth dart attack. The Javel water contained within the dart once again entering his body as the dart exterior were melted by the burning youki of the PSC's leader.

"Fine then, I am coming for you, Hokuto!" Multiple tails sprouted from behind Kuyo while he abandoned all pretense of being humanoid, a blazing fox replacing the man with only the rage and the yellow eyes linking the two entities together.

The monster leaped toward the school, multiple blazes of flames flaring all around him.

* * *

Tsukune jumped, only to take a mighty punch on his empty stomach. Unrelenting his opponent attacked once again, a slender leg coming down like doomsday. A violent tremor shook the ground, Tsukune decided he far preferred gathering dirts on the ground by rolling than taking this head on.

"Next one." said the cool voice of his murderer-to-be as another insanely powerful kick lunged toward him. The poor boy hurriedly poured some youki and kicked the ground with his both legs, throwing himself in the air away from the frightening silver haired monster. He really wanted to complain about the force used but in the time it would take to speak, he would be already out cold.

His opponent dashed toward him, a single motion emphasizing on power rather than speed. Tsukune hardly felt the difference as the speed was more than enough to overwhelm his body infused with youki. The charge comparable with taking a speeding truck head on sent him crashing onto an uneven relief on the ground.

"Seriously, can't you do any better?" The red eyed girl was already standing above him, one hand brushing her long magnificent hairs.

"If Kuyo is as powerful as you, I'll definitively run away anyway."

"That won't do, I can't have my familiar act as a coward and disgrace my name."

"If running away from a S-class monster is disgraceful, I really don't get monsters's common sense." Tsukune spat as he warily got up to his feet. "And... if you keep throwing me around, I'll pass it as being injured anyway."

"Tch, so weak Tsukune. So little resolve will get you killed against any worthwhile opponent." Tsukune gritted his teeth, since three days ago he met Kuyo, Moka was training him to survive against a 'powerful but slow' opponent. The latter adjective was hardly pejorative when Moka's speed was still well over his youki enhanced one.

"My time is going to run before that happens." An awkward silence followed and he instantly regretted his bitter tone. They hadn't exchanged a single word about the Clock since the night he was kidnapped but Moka wasn't likely to have forgotten a single word spoken back then.

"...I know a few decades is a really short lifespan b-"

_ti...c...-tac-tic-tac_

_Slam_

Tsukune didn't see the surprise on the vampiress face, nor did he heard the Clock or bother about the time lost on an impulse. Towering the vampiress he just pushed on the ground, the boy entire mind was drowned by an immense furor. Then-

_Slam_

"What are you doing?" Moka asked, standing up while Tsukune remained on the ground, unable to stand both because of both internal rage and the aftereffect of a powerful punch hitting sideways onto his face. He didn't answer. "Tsukune." she growled while she put a hand on his shoulder. He pushed her away, or tried to, since the vampiress strength was far greater than his. She called his name again and the boy's body shook under violent spasms, then his muscles relaxed as his body could no longer withstand the tension on top of the hits received before.

For the third time she called his name, this time a hint of worry mixing with her imperative tone. His face against the ground hide his expression from her, yet a faint movement of his hand told her that he was still conscious.

The link between them was getting thinner as the boy refused it for some reason, the vampiress towered above him unsure of what would be the proper action to take. Her hand went toward his own, her slender fingers touched his rougher skin. His hand moved suddenly, jerking away from the faint contact as if burned.

The vampiress stared in disbelief, then slowly got up. Irritation at his reactions filled her, what was the boy who should be her servant doing was beyond her. Shying away from her was worst, didn't he realize how careful she was in avoiding to enter his domain again when sucking his blood? He got up, she barely realized it when it suddenly happened. Yet he did not spoke, his face was turned away from her eyes and wordlessly he began to walk away.

Tsukune walked hazardously, keeping his expression strictly in check. Keeping his mind devoid of thoughts despite the presence of the Clock.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He didn't look at Moka when she called his name in an angered manner, he didn't react as she placed herself before him either. The boy walked around her and continued walking. Moka's outraged expression was unseen, he heard her saying not to get kidnapped again as she left in sudden bursts of speed.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

* * *

Tsukune sat on one of the school's bench, the bench always struck him as oddity, there were only two and both where before the school's outside main entry. Their designs were like those found in gardens, maybe there had been one a few years ago. The human sighed as he felt the cold air of the night, it was somehow nostalgic. The last time he was alone at night was when he got kidnapped by that crazy teacher Ishigama or was it Ichigami? A chill ran over Tsukune's spine, the later memories of that night were mostly things he wished to forget.

He took deep breaths while trying to calm down, the rage that had fueled his actions against Moka had disappeared but it had quelled down. Tsukune himself was surprised that he could anger a such extreme extents, was it because of Moka's words, or because she was the one to say them?

"Ah... I was awful." The fact was that those feelings weren't usually present in Tsukune who wished for a life devoid of violence. The worst in the whole thing was that Moka couldn't have known how her familiar would react to her words. "A few decades is short... huhuhuhu..." His laughter sounded terribly crackled and sad, he knew it yet couldn't stop it.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He wiped out a few stray tears and wished he had brought some handkerchiefs as a running nose was a really huge annoyance. It was getting colder and he already be on his way back to a warmer place, yet the human didn't want to met the face of the girl who might live for thousand years. Tsukune wouldn't be so low as to blame her for her words though, she knew about the Clock existence but he was sure to left out just how much time he had. If anyone was at fault, it was him. Sadly this didn't lighten the shock he had suffered, it is no-one fault and so the only thing to do is to bear it silently.

_ti...c-tac-tic-tac_

_PAM_

Tsukune starred at the arm that just crushed the bench made of rock, a tall male student with a black fringe covering the right side of his face. Shorter than Saizou but taller than Kuyo whom uniform had the same design as the newcomer.

"Impressive, so that careless posture of you was indeed a deception." His was deep and slow despite his young appearance, in the moonlight Tsukune noticed that his face was tanned.

"Who are you?"

"A servant of a leader." the man walked onward, his legs breaking the remaining of the bench as he slowly walked forward with a weight disproportionate to his size.

Tsukune stepped back, calling upon youki to strengthen his body as he did so many times in his bea-training sessions with Moka. The fact that the vampiress would notice it crossed is mind, but was overridden with the more urgent concern of dodging an heavy downward punch.

"Do we really have to fight?" The human asked, far from sure that a peaceful approach would work, but holding onto his ideals anyway. The single visible eye of the other student starred at him, then wordlessly approached again. "If not, then I'll just leave." And thus Tsukune broke in a sprint, running away from his opponent.

"...AH..." the student made a loud exclamation, dumbfounded by the unexpected turn of event.

*Break*

Tsukune took a few deep breaths, sitting behind one of the many rectangular tombstones placed as ornament around the school. Without difficulty he could heard the sound of the tall student walking aimlessly around. The human hesitated, unsure of what action he should take, in any case fighting against that man wasn't among his intentions.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

He glanced over the tombstone as the sounds suddenly ceased, the student nowhere in sight. Tsukune got up and left the place, looking around every few seconds in precaution, stopping himself as he did so he noticed something strange. The ground shaking slowly from under his feet. The moon disappeared within the clouds, the darkness increasing as the tremor increased. If she was here, Moka would have noticed the youki rising from the ground, too faint for Tsukune to notice.

The ground exploded, a pale roundish membrane raising in an attempt to capture the human. Tsukune reacted too late, a faint second of hesitation to use the clock. He was trapped, cursing Tsukune raised his left legs while pouring youki in his body.

"Huh?" A surprised distorted exclamation of surprise came from the ground, the attacker apparently having expected him to dodge. The following instant the face was blow up as a youki-infused foot while the upper part of the sand cage was pierced by two hands hold together a a drill. The mass of sand gathered together again and started to move toward its unwilling prey. It rose to form a vaguely humanoid form. Rocks were absorbed from the ground, slowly gathering into the ever-moving body of the golem. The human glared at the face of his attacker devoid of both mouth and eyes. Mimicking the stance of his target, the monster readied himself for the battle that would undoubtedly follow.

"Why is it that monsters always have to take an humanoid form? Read Lovecraft for The Clock sake." The human muttered in annoyance before proceding to turn away from the golem and then ran full speed ahead, disregarding the flow of battle a second time.

"Braah?" The golem uttered this time in a voice so high and fast that his target almost tripped upon hearing the incoherence.

*Break*

A giant arachnid chased the monster named Tsukune Aoko who still his predicament refused to break free from his human form, sharps screams of annoyance echoing in the night as hr outraged cries echoed. Tsukune felt rather surprised at the two monsters indignation at being denied a fair battle. While continuing to run he was wondering if the monster trouble to adapt included difficulties to use unconventional strategies. After all it was a school and most monsters should be relatively young.

"COME BACK YOU DAMN COWARD!" the impossibly deep voice of the arachnid echoed all over the school's supermarket. Wordlessly Tsukune continued to race shelves while his anger at Moka was now growing again although the target had changed. Paying little heed to the fury Tsukune continued to scribble some sentences on paper before stopping before the sweets area, there he used a large bowl to gather as many as possible of a certain pink, purple or orange kind of sweet. Then he went toward a casher and put the notice he wrote earlier by the counter, then went straight ahead toward a 'personnel only' door. The lock proved to be of little use against a youki infused flick of his finger, shamelessly he entered the room.

Soon after, the eight feet of the giant spider woman were heard. Truthfully Tsukune had only seen a shadow of her figure but that was enough for him to imagine the expression of her face as she discovered the sign on the counter. A moment of silence followed, troubled moments later by another set of large feet slowly advancing onto the ground. Soon after the golem stopped himself by his ally side. A high-pitched groan of perplexity escaping from its mouth or whatever speaking organ he had.

_[Dear Mister Golem and Madame Arachnid  
[As matter of great importance regarding my kingdom need investigations from my part, and I don't want to bother with them. I decided to take a nap that way =*  
[While I do not have the time nor the desire to show you my utmost admirable manly prowess, it comes to my mind that you might merely desire some place under my wing.  
[Considering this possibility if that is your wish, feel free to address one of the member of my second secret harem this way (*=) on the third floor, third door on the right.  
[ With my salutations of laziness, -Seventh Overlord of the East.]_

A quiet silence followed, before the two monsters looked at each others in confusion. Then they started to whispers things that Tsukune couldn't heard while he was opening the many pots of sugar into the bowl with the sweetish substance he kidnapped earlier. Finally it seemed the two monsters decided to split up toward opposite sides. Tsukune chuckled as they followed the left and right directions provided by the notice without even considering that he might just be five meter front. A small grin filled is features as he amorously hold the bowl by his cheek. Then he proceeded to advance toward the place where the arachnid had left in a gentleman attempt to serve ladies first.

"Houuhou! Where are you dear?" Tsukune pronounced distinctly in a lavish voice. The human feeling immensely satisfied as the monster, whose top was a naked woman and the low a spider body, turned toward him wide-eyed and mouth agape. He repressed the familiar sight of a woman rushing at him, although the eight legs of the woman rushing madly didn't strike him as deadly graceful like Moka was. Using youki again he dodged to the side, then using the Clock a brief instant-

_tic-tac-tic-t...a...c_

-he poured the content of the bowl on the spider-woman, passing under her shoulder as to make sure her whole top body was coated. "What?"

As his own speed went back to normal, Tsukune stood before the woman and hold his hands together feigning embarrassment.

"Well, I know it's a bad habit but I just adore adding sweet to my partner before the act." Oblivious to the woman momentarily confusion he continued in a tone slowly getting suggestive. "Often I do it on a table but when both are standing it works just as well, it's a bit awkward for my... how should I put it? Well, anyway the taste as my teeth bite deeply onto the ensemble, with the liquid rolling on my tongue and all the inside my throat. The sweetness is absolutely great as an addition to the main dish, first you start by the stomach. Rolling your tongue over the sweet organ, then depending how hungry you're you either go for the legs as appetizer, or you make your way toward the chest which are often full of liquid. I often prefer the chest myself, from a nutrition standpoint the milk make a great source of calcium. As for the head, starting by the ear is wonderful when you make a trail towsard the mouth and then process inward. The brain of your dis-erm-partner often overload at this point and make the brains very hot, it's a good time to finish the act and finally you slowly kiss in a sucking manner. It works great as a digestive."

The arachnid woman had listened to Tsukune's description of 'eating' in absolute silence, her face showing an interesting display of expression as the exact meanings of Tsukune's words sunk in. The human noticed with interest with the erotic picture her two hands folded protectively before her chest made while her eight legs were staying close to her main body. With the massive sweet substance surrouding he couldn't help but lean a bit closer as Tsukune poured youki to observe the whole ensemble more distinctively, the scent of sweet reached his nose.

_growwwll_

Tsukune's stomach made itself know as it recalled its owner that dinnertime was since long passed. The human glanced shyly at the spider-woman, actually really embarrassed. It was too much for the eight legged fury who stepped back with an expression of pure horror, then clumsily jerked. Tsukune winced in empathy as the woman broke through the door in a distorted manner that was most likely painful. Then he stood replaying the event in his mind, an errant thought refusing to leave his mind. Tsukune shook his head in disbelief.

"The Clock kill me, I want to do it to Moka now..."

* * *

**Approximative time lost : 5 days**

**Remaining Time : 578 days**


	13. Cunning Foxes2 : Storm, Sin, Safe

**Author Notes : **I curse ff for the Xth time, can't believe it erased our protagonist initial in the sign last chapter. Really the way ff remove some things from documents really puzzle me, no choice but to deal with it but it's still really annoying. Otherwise do not hesitate to send me private message or mail if I don't update for too long, I frankly didn't realize it had been so freaking long since this story was last updated. Anyway since then I've somewhat improved and I've half a mind to rewrite this story in first person, I await your advises on the matter.

I wondered a good fifteen minutes if I should add more scenes to the chapters or cut as it's here. I am hoping to maintain the same quality as this chapter, your opinions on the length and quality would be very welcomed.

I bid you a good reading.

* * *

** Cunning Foxes(2) : Storm, Sin, Safe**

* * *

The supermarket had gone silent again. Wandering between the many shelves Tsukune wondered what should be his next course of action. Outside a pouring rain started, the usually dry ground of the academy now bore ponds in multiple places. Moving slowly the human head toward the area the golem went by earlier, he briefly wondered if he should go after the sand monster. Tsukune shook his head, going home was a better option at this point. The image of Moka's face flash in his mind.

Tsukune glanced around, the faint feeling of pain in his lip failing to register as his teeth bite nervously on it. Hurriedly he released the flesh, this bad habit was worsening ever since he arrived in this school, sometime he found himself biting his own tongue. The image of Moka flashed again and he inwardly cursed at his failed attempt to derail them.

He didn't want to go back yet, it was childish and he knew it, but still their recent argument felt still too fresh in his mind. Probing himself onward the human advanced toward the area where the golem should still be, he repressed the vague wish of fighting the monster. A hint of worry, in the human world within teen fights there had always been a sort of unspoken rule. A tactic law that no-one ever attacked someone else home however Tsukune isn't sure if this rule apply in a world of monster. Annoying bullies until they couldn't stand it, scare them, disturb them or even disgust them with whatever unconventional method he could come up with. In a world where nor peace or tranquility where absolutes, such was the way the non-violent human named Tsukune Aoko fought. The presence of the vampiress had forced him to use direct methods however he couldn't let that continue forever, else he would regret it once his time expired.

All those questions gathered into possibilities for his close future. Should Tsukune Aoko rely on the overwhelming strength of Moka Akashiya, or should he confront the golem in hope to frighten the public-whatever to stay away from his master home? The human bound by a contract scoffed lightly, the decision wasn't easy. There was so many way an encounter with the golem could go either way, and still he advanced forward.

There was no need for a battle, he had already proved that he could escape the golem's grasp. The golem monster reacted with words after attacking him, thus communication was not an issue. A smirk shone upon the human lips, feeling very much like the '7th Overlord of the East' that he proclaimed to be in the letter, whatever what an Overlord was. It didn't matter, only what the other person thought mattered in those twisted paths.

*break*

The rain continued to pour, Tsukune paid it little mind. It seemed the golem went farther than expected, right now the human was wandering outside the large hall where the clubs made their demonstration to attract new members. Tsukune continued to let his feet echo loudly on the desert place. He had hoped the forcibly loud noise would be loud enough to draw him, but so far the results were nonexistent. Tsukune glanced up toward the clouded sky, the moon should still be visible at this time of the month but for now its light was completely hidden by the humid mass.

"Definitively don't like this place." He muttered, the setting reminded him of the night when Moka had rushed at him in the middle of night. He cringed at the memory, in the absolute darkness of that time and with only an handful days since their meeting, he frankly thought he was done for.

The human froze, his eyes hurriedly checking his surrounding as he was getting more and more uncomfortable. The visibility was strongly hampered by the heavy rain and he hesitantly continued forward. The sound came again, this time more precise. A furious scream yet also filled with desperair. A form in the distance, the drops of water in Tsukune's clothes, shook him with a cold chill. Then others forms appeared to his eyes as he approached, many many humanoid-like things standing around a place that Tsukune noted was the pool.

None of them reacted to Tsukune presence, he was most likely too far away to be noticed under the heavy rain. The human froze, his body completely still as he imbued his eyes with the supernatural power provided by his master. He gulped with great difficulties as what was before him resembled to a dark ritual.

An execution.

Inside the pool a man kept trying to get out of the water but was continuously pushed down by some invisible form. A few of the others things, monsters he assumed, were pouring something into the pool and the man inside kept raging, raging again and sending death threats. Kuyo, the fearsome leader of a corrupted organisation of protection, the monster whose last name Tsukune ignored was struggling into the mass of water like he was bathed in acid.

Which might just be the case seeing the students continuing to pour some unknown liquid inside the pool. A minute passed and Kuyo continued to struggle in what was most likely a lose cause, none of his now fewer watcher seemed worried.

fewer?

Tsukune felt his body going even colder than it was, his eyes hurriedly scanning the surrounding as his terror doubled again. The rain proving insufficient to hide the figures of the monsters, a dozen of them covering circling around his location. As they realized the intruder became aware of their presence, the monsters started to close on him. Their bodies still looked humans and yet for many of them their arms or legs looked distorted and black. Tsukune found that he couldn't move, his body refusing to simply move toward a safer location. He didn't even think of cursing his own stupidity for using youki so close from a pack of monsters. Behind him a surprised voice spoke while still staying close to the pool.

"Aono-kun... I didn't expect you to be here tonight." Tsukune didn't answer, his tongue unable to move as he recognized the brown haired student president. Hokuto Kaneshiro observed him for several seconds, the distance and the heavy rain hiding the president's frown at the human appearance. The two looked at each other for several seconds, one astonished and the other pondering while the dozen of monsters around the human waited for their leader signal. The rain kept falling.

_tic-tac_

Tsukune didn't think of anything as he used the Clock recklessly, his whole body thundering away from the scene. For less than one second a violent gust of wind pushed away the nearby monsters as the human already distanced himself from over one hundred meter from the scene. Then a violent tremor shook his entire front as an invisible wall obstructed his way, the impact sending the human up and backward a dozen meter. The fall proved almost as unforgiving for Tsukune's back as his front suffered from the impact, the second hit sending a painful shock wave over his entire body. Several seconds passed as Tsukune's mind tried to catch up with the situation, before this happened a voice spoke once again.

"It seems that my theory was indeed correct, the headmaster is a fool." Hokuto's voice hold no contempt, joy was similarly absent from his voice. "Ironic, isn't it? I suppose you will become the scapegoat in her place now. how ironic indeed..." Maybe it was because of his sad tone, but his voice was too weak for Tsukune to heard anything else than fragment of the president's sentences. With a sentiment of finality, Hokuto gave a signal that Tsukune couldn't see. The human rose to his knee as the monsters closed in, one of them merely ten meters away.

Tsukune bite his tongue, the wave of pain in the organ so feeble in comparison to the pain in the rest of his body that it went unnoticed. Taking several heavy breaths that already showed that he was hyperventilating, Tsukune rose to two uncertain feet. An overwhelming fear rendered his movements maddeningly slow, an insurmountable terror making his heart desperate to break free from his ribs. The rain melted with faint drop of blood, a few unforgiving rocks having pierced his skin when he fell. The first monster was before him, a slim figure yet a little over two meters tall. It seemed female. Its chest, arm, legs and head sprouting black sharps lance-shaped things that looked vaguely organic and moved around like an infinity of sickening appendices. The eyes normally aligned horizontally like an human were now bizarrely twisted into a vaguely vertical line with two unfocused pupils that kept moving in all directions. Behind it/her, the other monsters were bearing similar transformations, as if they were all one unique kind of monster.

One scythe-like arm with many end towered Tsukune, the fine frame of the raised corporal weapon going as high as the second floor. Still Tsukune's body refused to move, the events happening a far cry from the battle with Saizou or the training with Moka. None of the beating he had been through so far even mimicked the thick group of distorted abomination gathering an abnormal youki-like aura that reminded the human of rotten bodies left under an unforgiving sun for weeks. The scythe-like suddenly fell and Tsukune noted Kuyo screams weren't echoing in the air anymore.

A violent noise was heard as the body was sent flying through the air, crashing into the ground several meters away. Touching the ground after her upward attack, the fearsome female monster tried to shake off some drops of water from her large cloak. The gigantic dark aura thundering into the area made the rest of the monsters stand back in apprehension, their ally not standing up from the terrifying high-kick. A glance toward the right would have revealed that the woman had come from over the roof, the safety fence broken under an empowered rush. The rain kept falling, sole source of noise in the faint moment when no-one moved.

The frightening S-ranked monster named Moka Akashiya entered the scene, her white cloak and hood fooling none of the present people due to her overbearing dark aura. Once again Tsukune realized how poorly he was at sensing the link between them, the arrival and presence of his master having been previously completely unnoticed. Then the monsters around them started to slowly make a circle around them, eyeing carefully the hooded form all the while.

"What is going here Tsukune?" Moka voice finally helped Tsukune break free from his stupor.

"Stumbled here, Kuyo getting killed, me good for scapegoat." he extremely simplified while holding back an immense feeling of relief at seeing the strong vampiress. Said vampiress clicked her tongue loud enough for him to heard despite the heavy rain.

Rain?

The human bite his tongue again, cursing on the Clock against the string of bad luck. "Why didn't you run away?" The hooded vampiress asked as she took a martial stance. "That's too many for you to fight alone." Tsukune refrained from biting his lips or tongue once again, the absence of anger in his master's voice didn't reassure him in the slightest.

"Blocked by a barrier, an invisible one." He added the last three words quickly to make his point understood. This time he noticed a hint of tension briefly breaking the vampiress's posture at his words. As one of the monster started to approach Tsukune turned his back to Moka to cover some of her possible blind spots and faced the hostile monsters now before him.

"This is a night for the unexpected." Hokuto commented almost amused by how the situation had turned. "Even so, I do not know what came over you to come in such a rainy night, Akashiya-san." He left the proximity of the pool, apparently Kuyo was no longer potent to cause trouble, whatever that means. The rest of his group advanced, seeing that the enemy was going to get reinforcement Moka tried to attack the three closest members. She was stopped in her attempt by yet another invisible wall. Hokuto scoffed at her outburst of surprise. "You know, I really didn't expect that learning barrier-making would come in handy against a vampire. There is even one little hidden use, here." As he spoke his last word, the hood Moka wore suddenly pushed apart from her head until it tore apart.

The raw water poured onto the vampire, her cloak suffering the same fate merely a brief moment afterward.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Moka!" Tsukune shout was drowned by the screams of pain from his master, her skin fully exposed to the pouring water. "Hold on!" He grabbed the girl with one arm and then-

_tic_

-an inhumanly fast punch tore through the invisible barrier surrounding the two, only to be violently stopped by a second barrier. Completely taken by surprise Tsukune couldn't press forward or leap backward in time and his arm continued to hurl pointlessly into the barrier, the shock wave resulting from the collision breaking the joint and dislocating his whole shoulder. It was only thank to his nerves that the arm didn't just tore apart from his body.

Hokuto seemed surprised at the display. "Look like I was too late, she must have already transformed you a lot in order for you to bring that much power. It's sad, if the rain wasn't so strong there would be almost no chance for us to beat you that easily." Tsukune bite his lips again for what seemed the hundredth time of the night, he barely paid attention to the president's words as he placed himself above Moka in an attempt to shield her from the rain. Maybe if she could give him an advice on how to break those barriers, they could get out from this situation.

And then his eyes settled from two monsters by Hokuto's side, both holding hoses used to fill up the pool. Giant water gun to blast onto the already weakened vampiress. He cursed his foolishness for coming here in the first place, even powered by a vampire he was still but a human and really nothing like a fighter, getting out from there was looking more and more hopeless by the second. The only thing that still delayed the attacks of the closing monsters was the barrier that would hinder both sides.

"Also, it was a little tricky but I managed to alter a bit those barriers. It weaken them a bit but, once properly done nothing can go out, but anything can enter. Anything." Hokuto spoke as if to crush his last hopes. A infinity of black distorted thin or thick sharp root-like things almost covering his vision as the monsters surrounded their invisible cage.

And then the attacks came.

*dead end*

The supermarket was still silent, the image of Moka flashed again and he inwardly cursed at his failed attempt to derail them.

Tsukune was unwilling to go back yet, it was childish and he knew it, but still their recent argument felt still too fresh in his mind. He repressed the vague wish of going to fight against the sand monster, a hint of unease overtook him as he realized that he was actually considering fighting in a violent manner. Of course he would try to throw off his opponent in a way were they didn't have to directly fight beforehand. However maybe this time he wouldn't be able to break down the giant monster like the spider-woman. Then he was even more put off by the fact he actually considered using non-violent mean as a battle, if not as a war. Why? Did his stay at the Youkai school change him that much? Because he fought against people and trained under an overly violent woman? An unexpected side effect of the pact with his master? Because his time was drawing shorter.

Or was it a combination of all those reasons?

In the human world, Tsukune had taken peace for granted yet he had quickly realized that tranquility was not an absolute constant. In this twisted version filled with monsters, peace wasn't an absolute either. As a human among humans, Tsukune Aono used always indirect ways that caused those who bothered him to abandon before a proper fight. His unease grew, one of the last thing he wished to be remember for was to be a blood thirsty fighter. Was he fated to become something he naturally hated to be?

All those questions gathered into possibilities for his close future. Tsukune had no tragic event that made him a pacifist, though the Clock might have affected him, fighting was just an inherent dislike present into the core of his human nature. Was it right to fight the sand monster just to satisfy an unwelcome thirst for battle and feeling of superiority? Tsukune frowned, he couldn't help a nagging feeling that something was wrong. He knew what it was although it was something he preferred to avoid. Regret, it was regret. How he discharged his anger at the girl who was his master. The enormity she said still made him furious but she really was not at fault, it was one of those times where no-one is truly wrong and it's even more painful because of it.

Tsukune shook his head with a sigh, there was something wrong with how he treated the girl who was his master by a pact. In retrospective he shouldn't have told her about the Clock countdown, that was yet another one regret in his relationship with Moka. For someone as Tsukune who wanted to avoid regretting as much as possible by the time the Clock would run out, this was troublesome. One last time sighed, turned on his heel and then proceeded to leave the supermarket, groaning as he noted that the rain was pouring down heavily. He would be not doubt drenched by the time he got back home.

_tic-tac-tic-tac_

*break*

The rain continued to pour, much to Tsukune despair. It was almost certain he would get a cold after a few thousands drops of water sneaked their way inside his clothes, maybe he should have grabbed a coat from the supermarket? he froze suddenly in the alley surrounded by escaped dead tree, a very uncomfortable feeling creeping over him as a common worry assaulted him. He had been using hundred of sweets to frighten the spider-woman, surely he wouldn't have to pay for them, would he? His savings wouldn't appreciate being drained for such a reason.

With this nagging question bothering him, Tsukune started to walk again under the clouded sky. Then suddenly stopped, a sudden overbearing dark aura spreading around like a promise of death. A frown of worry appeared on his face and he started to walk again this time at a faster pace. His eyes briefly checking the dense humid mass in the sky before going back to scan the darkness. It didn't take long but he was surprised when the figure appeared less than fifteen meters from him, the intense rain proving just how efficient it was in reducing visibility. The figure faced him, standing still under an ensemble of hood and cloak completely white.

"You... at last!" The feminine voice of the girl reached his ears despite the pouring rain, both anger and relief present in her voice. Tsukune finally closed the distance between then and stopped yet again as the sight before him proved to be very attractive. The usually taller frame of the girl was bent forward like she was cowering against a nonexistent thunder and her long coat was split open from the ankle it reached to her neck. Seeing that he didn't speak the girl spoke again. "What?"

"I'm just surprised that you came while it rains so much, that's asking to be hurt master." He commented sincerely.

"Why do you only call me 'master' in unusual situations?" Tsukune heard the girl faint complain despite the heavy rain but chose wisely to stay silent. Using the key word as a self defensive system against the rare display of Moka's high ranked cuteness grade was a reason he didn't believe his master would accept with a straight face. It still didn't change the fact that the vampiress currently looked very attractive. Her two bare hands were grabbing the open borders of the coat yet carefully avoided the rain by staying inside the white clothe. Her two red eyes were shining into the night like a cat and her delicate features formed a frown, one of her long canine biting faintly onto her lips, much to Tsukune surprise at their shared habit. She was still wearing her school uniform, the fact that she was bending only drew more the eyes toward her ample chest. Her skirt that was still so abnormally short really seemed inappropriate into the rainy setting, her long bare legs gave the same attracting effect. Despite the protection of the coat it seemed that she got drenched at some point because most of her clothes and body was wet, the legs even giving out purple black sparks in a continuous manner.

Tsukune frowned as he caught the lightning-like disturbances that kept coming in and out from existence, he found himself biting his lip again. He had learned of that particular weakness of vampire rather quickly, the element a terrific existence to the frightening monsters as it disturbed the flow of youki inside their bodies in a painful manner. Small rain proved little problem, however in large amount water was terribly efficient in weakening the vampiress. Of course the dense curtain of water falling down was above the requirement of 'large amount'. Worst, in addition to the pain and weakening, the rain was dropping a vampire's body temperature until it was almost unbearably cold.

Shirou had once told Tsukune that the reason rain was so much used in epic battle against powerful monsters in human games or novels was entirely derived from that fact and not because it was either 'heroic' or 'romantic'. It was one of the sad things that his live at Youkai Academy changed, now it was impossible to read that kind of event without screaming at the sheer impossibility of the scene.

"So, where were you this time?" Apparently the vampiress was running out of patience as her voice hold dangerous intonations. Tsukune sighed as he felt the rain continuing to lower his corporal temperature, still he complied if only because it was indeed his fault that his master was shaking in the rain from cold and from being hypoallergenic.

"Well, I was cooling down when-" His words suddenly ended in a stuttering as his eyes caught a weird looking form with a mountain of what seemed to be an enormous pile of sand at its side. He couldn't utter a word as his initial incomprehension was replaced with astonished recognition. The girl saw him looking behind her and turned to follow his gaze, then she looked at him again as if daring him to make a comment.

"First, I am sorry." Tsukune finally said as he didn't even attempt to figure out how the sand golem and the spider-woman coated in sugar ended up here. "Second, I humbly propose that we continue this later, in a warmer place." One of the vampiress's eyebrow twitched at his words, then wordlessly started to walk away much to Tsukune relief.

* * *

**Approximative time lost : 0 days**

**Remaining Time : 578 days**


	14. Cunning Foxes3 : Cold, Contraception,

**Author Notes : **The first scene of this chapter was a pain to write, I rewrote it over and over for a WHOLE day before being finally satisfied. The result turned out pretty fine in my opinion. Do please tell me if I've somewhat grammatically improved, if the sentences are too long, and if the length of the scene and chapter suit you fine or not. The length bit interest me as I considered adding the next hinted scene which I am now considering skipping entirely so as to avoid endless debates.

As a side note, I noted that I made Damian blonde when he actually had black hairs, will fix that. Also sorry for the pretty much non-existent action

Reviews Oh devout readers or Tsukune shall practice on you his newly revealed skill until your keyboard is drenched with blood!

* * *

** Cunning Foxes(3) : Cold, Contraception, ****Council**

_I starred dumbly as the new was dropped off by the petite girl,_

_An unwelcome feeling is rising with me and my eyes instinctively glance at other boy._

_Our eyes met, unfocused and haggard, but still able to convey a silence message and answer._

_Look like it's time to do the sane thing..._

* * *

The schedule at Youkai Academy was a bit particular. Lessons were done for five days and a half, with free Sunday. Usually the school started early in the day, seven-thirty in general but classes often finished early, except one of two days of the week depending on the lessons. It tended to make lunch breaks short, the whole system left me with mixed feelings. It was like the headmaster had decided to mix multiple human countries arrangement and mix them together. Tsukune's point in all this was: no school today. Even so, at nine o'clock both master and familiar were fully dressed and sat in opposite sides of the lone sofa.

And there was a quiet silence lingering in the room, there was no television at Youkai Academy and thus no annoying background sounds to pester their ears. One was quietly reading a mathematical book while the other had a hand trying on the forehead to cold down a headache that seemed unwilling to recede. The one holding the book glanced at the other who coughed, wordlessly the reader handed yet another handkerchief. The other glared for a few seconds before the running nose forced the ill person to reluctantly accept the tool.

"It's unfair." a voice muttered in growing annoyance.

That Tsukune would have gotten a cold from his lengthy stay under the pouring rain was a logical consequence of his reckless actions. The fact that Moka angrily started to dry him (the bloody way) for forcing her to come under falling waters would not help his body recuperate any faster or help his biological defenses. Then the fact that one of them was completely unaffected by the swarming army of bacteria was equally expected by the fact that one of them could most likely stop a rushing two trucks dead in its path. That one of them had a cold and the other didn't was pretty much within both people regarded as 'common sense'.

And yet, yet for some incomprehensible reason the fact that Tsukune's master was currently fighting a deadly battle with the bacteria while he carefully observed from a distance hadn't been in the slightest expected.

"How come YOU didn't get ill while your master is humiliated by something as mundane as a cold?" The vampiress snarled angrily at Tsukune, seething as his familiar continued his pretense of studying maths. The human had already let two smirks slips over the last two hours, needless to say his master had been less than pleased. On the bright side the cold had seemingly robbed the vampiress from enough of her strength that she didn't physically express her frustration at him. The dining table however had suffered a most unfortunate demise when the the girl momentarily lost control of her strength.

"Well, I'm not the smart one here, after all..." He said while flipping a page, deliberately ignoring the vampiress's eyes glare at him like she had done for the last two hours. "Until now I thought vampires couldn't even get ill, you might have better luck asking someone versed in vampires's anatomy."

"After all that staring in the bath, I'd think you are well versed in said anatomy." The vampiress retorted as she turned to the other side, Tsukune chuckled.

"Considering that this whole school has students disguising as humans, I don't think 'starring to learn someone anatomy' work well..." The human pointed out deliberately ignoring the barely hidden meaning in Moka's sentence. Moka gave him a 'don't play dumb' look, which Tsukune flat out ignored as he flipped another page of his book. "I'm your familiar right? No matter how I stare shouldn't trouble you." He finally pointed with a hint of irony, although he was thankful that this situation avoided awkward situation with this girl he had feelings for, Tsukune didn't see why she would wait a whole month to point it out.

"That's true..." He glanced to the side just in time to see Moka release a sigh. "There is no reason it should bother me..." There was definitively something in that sentence that unsettled Tsukune yet he couldn't quite pinpoint it. She seemed to ponder for a while and Tsukune was happy to let her do so, it didn't show too much at the moment but Moka's snack in early morning had been more like a feast on his blood in a vampiric sense. Due the lack of blood in his body he was barely feeling his legs. Curiously enough the Clock continuous wasn't bothering him too much, he blamed it on him being slightly light-headed at the moment due to previously explained reason. "Tell me Tsukune, if I had a mate, what would you do?"

Tsukune snorted at the sudden unexpected question before giving an apprehensive stare at the vampiress. "Don't tell me you and Kuyo..." he trailed off unable to finish while the eyes of the vampiress widened, the girl suddenly finding herself frozen on the spot or rather on the sofa. Too perplexed by the sudden revelation of a possible intimate relation between Moka and the PSC's leader, Tsukune paid her reaction no mind and continued with the voice of someone who see a friend planning to make a serious screw up in his/her life. "Moka-sama, with all due respect, and my sincere understanding that love know no logic... I'd advise to, how shall I put it?... reconsider?"

"But I don't like Kuyo! What in the human world gave you that bloody idea?" The silver haired vampiress energetically protested, both her horror and shock so intense... that Tsukune found it suspicious. The human bearing a sympathetic look handed her an handkerchief seeing that her cold was increasing her nasal's activity.

"I see" Tsukune said sounding even more pained as the petrified vampiress forgot to take the offered tissue. "I underestimated the gravity of a cold on the mental state of someone who never had one." The human said as he wiped the girl's nose while grabbing reaching for the blankets the vampiress had refused to use, he gently tucked Moka under the covers. "But do not worry oh master, this worthless familiar shall attempt everything in his power to make sure your chastity is protected until your tastes recover from this terrible illness." The scene would have been ridiculous if Tsukune wasn't actually serious and speaking in a solemn voice.

"Bu-but I don't need you to protect my chastity!" the sick girl stammered, her increasing difficulties to speak sentences without stuttering only furthering Tsukune's opinion that her cold was affecting her mental abilities in a negative way. Still, unwilling to let the poor girl having her grace trampled upon by what he was now fearing was more than a cold, the valiant familiar crawled on the sofa despite his uncooperative legs so that he could put his both hands on Moka's shoulders without having to lean in an awkward angle.

"Do not worry Moka-sama. Once you've properly recovered I shall support you in conquering your new-found love. Although I've only been tasked once with being matchmaker and not for monsters, I do hope my skills can help you fulfill your objectives."

"Errrr... thanks...?" Moka uttered in confusion, her mind already affected by the unprecedented event of having a cold and now having her human familiar displaying a zeal she had never expected to find in him. Tsukune nodded in an attempt to assure the apprehension he supposed she had. "Wait! I don't mean that! I don't have one mate!" she was going to add that she didn't want one when Tsukune continued with one eye giving her a speculative glance.

"Well... it's true one boyfriend, or mate if you prefer, might not be enough for you. If you want to make a harem that's fine too, although Kuyo seems a bit too much possessive if you want to start with him..." The human male said while considering that having multiple partners wasn't unprecedented in legends about vampires.

"No! No harem, I hate, I refuse, I deny polygamy!" Moka screamed absolutely horrified at the thought. Tsukune observed the usually proud vampire cross her arms in the air to indicate her refusal, and then nodded again.

"I understand Moka-sama," He said not noticing that he had started using the Japanese honorific again since the subject was brought up. "having just one partner is fine too, then before we begin to devise some strategy to trap your future mate, we only have one issue to address." At this point Tsukune glanced around as if searching something, froze a few seconds in thought, and then continued sounding quite embarrassed. "Since I am not too familiar with monsters's anatomy, I am not sure if the rules are the same regarding that particular point. Then again that kind of 'act' is pretty much universal despite some few variants, thus..."

At this point the terrified and weakened monster took physical actions to prevent the incoming explanation from the determined human regarding how contraception should be used in a mature rapport, repeated attempts at shutting up her zealous familiar were needed as Tsukune proved to be very adamant in making sure his young mistress wouldn't end up with an unexpected pregnancy.

*break*

A door was slammed open, or rather its hinges were broken and the door flew through the room alongside with a male specimen whose humanoid form crashed into the flying sofa, the collision between the two deviating both projectiles from their original directions. The sofa missing a certain human crouched against the wall with his legs upward, while the other humanoid bounced even higher and continued forward into the bathroom. The sound of glass breaking alerted the nearby people of the breaking of glass.

"Seven years of bad luck." the crouched human muttered as the poor washing room was once again attacked by unconventional forces.

"Ano..." Two petite figures appeared from the entry which only protest by silence against people who didn't used the knob to open a door. The two figures fell into silence as their eyes caught sight of the scene before their brains could comprehend it. The room had most of its furniture aligned on the right wall like their occupants attempted to make a barricade, a mumbled mess which at second glance had been attempt at hitting a certain boy still crouching in his bizarre position. Him and the other girl present in the room disheveled state, the blanket which had slipped in the interrupted chaos onto the ground between the two residents, and finally an army of tissue which had been at some point dispersed after the trash bin was used as a tactical weapon. An advised glance at the girl would have also indicated that she was sweating.

"Did we come at a bad time?" one of the two small figure asked, the witch Yukari observing curiously the scene of carnage.

"No" the tall girl sighed as her red eyes expressed relief "you couldn't have come at a better time." she honestly said as she hoped the presence of two underage girls would put a stop to the other boy persistent attempts at explaining embarrassing things.

"Indeed" Said boy dryly noted "after all since the conventions of age differ a bit from humans's ones, it might not be too soon to..." Deliberately ignoring the boy laying inside the bathroom, Tsukune crushed ruthlessly Moka's hopes at being sparred the lecture as he invited the two petite girls to the lesson.

"NOOOO!" A terrifying monster screamed as she launched herself across the room onto the boy in an attempt to shut him up, definitively if needed.

"Oooooooh!" yet another new voice spoke, feminine but older than the two that were still standing by the door. "So this IS their relation!" A blue haired girl squealed with delight, her oversized chest bouncing as she jumped behind the two petite girls in excitement, for indeed the way the female resident was currently covering the unwavering servant was prompt to lead to misunderstanding. If Moka was further placed on Tsukune body their situation would seem akin a sixty-nine, as it stood the vampiress hands were locking down the boy's own arms while the rather ample chest of the girl was preventing Tsukune from speaking by covering his face.

Moka felt a tickling feeling on her chest as she realized that Tsukne was STILL trying to continue his lecture on how one should put a plastic envelope around something rod-shaped, desperate to avoid the dreaded very detailed method from entering her brains, the girl in her disheveled school uniform pushed down her breast in an attempt to completely seal whatever exit the sounds pronounced by the human found.

"Yukari!" Moka snapped at the young girl who jumped at being callled out of the blue. "use a silence spell on Tsukune! Now!" The vampire emphasized her command by unleashing waves of youki all around her body, the dark force impressing unnatural fears onto the unlucky witnesses.

"Ri-Right away!" the poor witch answered her wand already moving, a brief strokes in air later Moka let out a relieved sigh as she let the frightening dark force disperse. Tsukune used her moment of distraction to break free from her hold, then rolled away and got up, his mouth moving but emitting no sound. Seeing this, Moka let a satisfied smile appear on her lips and turned her attention toward the three girls still clenching their hand on the entry after receiving a direct exposition to the S-ranked monster.

"So, who is going to tell me why males are flying onto my room on Sunday?" It was a testimony to Moka's talents that she managed to make herself presentable in a mere seconds with a few brush, Tsukune who was currently taking the sofa back to its original location shrugged in amusement as he noticed how the vampiress had used youki to remove the crease in her clothes.

"Hum... maybe I should take my leave..." the blue haired girl at the entry apparently not very pleased by the idea of giving 'explanations' to a vampire who they had apparently caught in an embarrassing moment. At her side the last non-identified small girl nodded as if she was considering the suggestion too. As for Yukari the little witch was worriedly looking at Tsukune, the human still haven't fully recuperated from the blood sucking which was now aggravated by multiple physical abuses. The human gave her a small sign to show her that he wasn't angry at her for the silence spell. Yukari sighed relieved yet still worried about the battlefield she had stumbled on.

"Nope, you get here **now**." the vampiress ordered having regained her full confidence now that she wasn't threatened with an embarrassing lecture, and actually curious just as to why someone was flying in her room that she didn't herself sent in the air. Seeing the sofa back in its rightful place, she seated herself on the middle and silently gestured to the trio to come inside. On the corner of her sight she noticed Tsukune dragging himself toward the bathroom. Then she leaned back and waited for everyone to gather.

It took a couple of minutes as apparently the male laying in the bathroom was still suffering from the aftereffects of the collisions with the mirror and the tiles behind it. In addition it appeared he was less than motivated in coming back into the main room, although it seemed it wasn't because the resident was one of the most dangerous person on the campus. Still the silenced and weakened Tsukune managed to drag him and drop him so that he was leaning with his back against the front of the sofa's right armrest. The vampiress put her both her on nearby cushions and made sure her legs weren't crossed in order to present a dominating attitude.

Then Moka took the scene around her, ignoring the state of the place. Before her the three girls were sitting or rather were covering on the ground before the vampiress a couple of meters away. At the left of the three girls was Yukari, the smart eleven girl was the most calm of the trio, her purple eyes looking at Moka as she was most likely trying to figure what had Tsukune and the vampiress been doing. Her black hairs had a few white fluffy things in them, her purple eyes. her usual clothes were replaced a blue robe and skirt, she still was still wearing her brown cape. Moka switched her gaze to the next girl, unwilling to answer the silent questions in the witch's eyes "So, I know Yukari, but who are your two... friends?"

"Well, this is Deshi..."

"Deshi Deshiko, ~deshi." the redhead told her name weakly, apparently not feeling conformable as Moka starred her down from the sofa. Unease that only increased when Moka noticed the sleeveless uniform of the Security Commission. The girl looked almost as young as Yukari and wasn't taller than her, she had a face that could be called cute and pale green eyes. Her red hairs were tied on the front in two long braids and she had an equally long ponytail that went lower than the middle of her back. She had a long staff behind her that she probably used as a weapon, also Moka noted the presence of white fluffy things covering her akin to those on Yukari. There was probably a story behind that.

"And this over-busted walking melon boobies..." Yukari said in an hesitating tone that didn't fit her words "I think she's that guy's girlfriend, or something like that." she said as she pointed at star-shaped wand at the male who kept glancing between the newly introduced Deshi and the vampiress, probably having trouble deciding who was the most dangerous.

"Hey! What's with those insults!" The blue haired girl protested as she clutched her arms before her admittedly extremely large chest. "And my chest is-"

"She isn't my girlfriend." the male laying on the side corrected tiredly "and she is called Kurumu, Kurono" he added her last name as an afterthought before falling silence. It appeared he wasn't comfortable with all the attention his words had attracted. Moka glanced at the blue haired girl whose lack of reaction at the boy correction proved that whatever the case, she wasn't the boy's girlfriend. Still Moka let her gaze linger a few seconds on the girl, she was half a head shorter than Tsukune and really beautiful, the most beautiful girl Moka had seen so far on the campus, not counting herself of course. Her blue hairs were bright like the color of a blue sky. Her face was more on the delicate side than graceful like Moka but was equally attracting, like Moka her chin was a more triangular than roundish, although less than the vampiress. As for her clothes she wore a long sleeve shirt, or rather a blouse, with a yellow sweater over it that only followed tightly the line of her bust. The size of her chest was definitively the first feature one would notice, it was big enough that even Moka's ample chest couldn't compare. The vampiress didn't even think of being jealous, rather she wondered could someone walk properly or even fight with such prominent traits. Her blue eyes were still glaring at Yukari in a scandalized manner.

"And who are you then?" The vampiress asked the male, her eyes drifting away one moment as she noticed Tsukune behind the sofa on her right glance between the big-chested girl and the boy in a manner that hinted he knew something. Yet another story she would have to get later. Still she couldn't hide a hint of contentment as she noticed Tsukune barely paid attention to the blue-haired girl impressive assets.

"Damian Cluster." he answered quietly, his fingers nervously tangling themselves in his red scarf make of silk as he still couldn't decided whether of Deshi of Moka was the most dangerous to pay attention to. "I am from England." He added. The boy was wearing a black version of the uniform with a white shirt, he had black hairs although Moka noted the roots were oranges. As for his face he looked dangerously handsome, he shouldn't be more than five-teen and yet he could have been in an host club without looking out of place. He had wide large green eyes and a face slightly roundish. It appeared he had a somewhat girlish look that he was trying very hard to turn into a manly one, there was also something in his posture that reminded Moka of that playboy Ginei.

"You aren't related either then." Tsukune commented calmly. Damiam shrugged with a wry smirk as he looked at the big-chested girl. He opened his mouth to answer.

"Minute Tsukune, shouldn't you be under silence spell?" Moka interrupted sharply as the fact that Tsukune could speak again so fast threatened her hopes to avoid the most dreaded lecture. A corner of Tsukune's lips rose as he couldn't help a a sensation of satisfaction from rising in him.

"I happens to have recently learned how to break free from charms." His faint smirk turned into a grin as he looked at Moka in a predatory manner. "It isn't over yet." The human said in an ominous manner. There was definitively a hint of something unpleasant to the vampiress in Tsukune's voice, said vampiress cursed once again the accursed Medusa stalker for brewing trouble in her life.

"Tsukune is so cool!" The vampiress turned her head toward the amazed voice only to see Yukari gaping in unrestrained awe, her two hands clenched into fists trembling in excitation. The two master and familiar flinched under Yukari amazement at Tsukune dispelling her spell with so casually that no one had noticed. And then the boy named Damian made this event seems almost trivial as he focused on the later sentence of the other male in the room.

"To do that kind of things with a vampire, and a damned beauty at that." Damian said with a disbelieving yet dreamy tone "I can't match that much manliness." he said almost sadly as he started to glance around the room, nodding every couple of seconds as he noted the furniture aligned over the wall. Moka felt her jaw starting to drop and she caught herself before stupidly gaping, and then she saw Tsukune following Damian's gaze speculatively, not looking the slightest bit troubled by the other boy's words.

"Does that look like monster bondage?" The human asked in a curious tone. The room fell into an unbroken silence. "That seems a a bit different from human methods."

"Since when did you learn about that activity Tsukune?" Moka asked with her teeth clenched, not knowing anymore at what particular she should be angry or who she should begin to trash first. Before her Yukari was looking at Tsukune with wide eyes of admiration at her new-found example of maturity, Kurumu herself was looking at the different people the room not daring to ask what exactly was that 'bondage' that seemed to cause so many reactions. As for the small Deshi Desiko she seemed to know exactly what is means and had decided to place herself behind Yukari in hope the small girl would shield the punishment that would befall her for catching the mighty monster in such an intimate activity.

"Well, a couple years ago there was that girl, that guy and that man-" The human began as his eyes he still had difficulties to comprehend how much destruction of furniture was needed for the same activity used by monster compared to humans.

"Forget it, I don't want to know." Moka interrupted him in hopes of keeping her sanity somewhat intact.

"So you truly have experience in that activity?" Damian asked while reconsidering the quiet looking boy that he had inwardly promoted as a 'man'.

"Well, I've a fairly good grasp of the theory, although I didn't really have opportunities to practice it so far." Tsukune admitted, then he noted Damian gaze on Moka and followed said boy's stare toward the inhuman girl. Moka felt her body go rigid as the human's gaze lingered on her, with little doubt trying to associate the image of the frighteningly powerful S-ranked monster with some bizarre posture and unusual tools the vampiress didn't even attempt to imagine. After a while he blinked had the grace to blush while making an awkward expression. A silence followed as human and vampire starred at each others, one apprehensive the other troubled. "That would be... _odd_." Tsukune finally said, very careful in keeping his tone neutral.

Feeling her face flushed red for reasons not related to her cold, Moka resisted the impulsion to rub her face. "Aside this interruption, why has my door been broken at nine in the morning on Sunday by living projectile?"

"uuuuuuuuuuuh..." an embarrassed voice uttered which unfortunately brought her the stares of everyone in the room. The red head Deshi hid further behind Yukari, a tentative condemned to fail as even if she was small, the green eyed girl was still bigger than the young witch. It was Yukari who finally decided to shed some light onto the events.

"Well, Deshi came to see me this morning while I was making some anti-ashes potions..." well that probably explained the fluffy white things at least Moka noted silently. "and when we were coming here, that boy" she pointed Damian "came out from this melon-bearer's room" she continued this time pointing at Kurumu who didn't seem to appreciate the comment. "When Deshi saw him, she shouted. That guy started running..."

"And the little girl jumped onto me, spun in midair and delivered a flying kick into my face at point blank range." Damian finished with in a dryly tone. As everyone in the room had seen the events that followed afterward, it wasn't needed to precise in which direction the attack had come from. Moka couldn't resist anymore and gave to her desire to rub her head, she sniffled and Tsukune wordlessly presented her the box of tissue she hadn't noticed him retrieving. She thanked him with a nod.

"So now I know how my door has been broken, now why did this happen?" At that Damian put a palm on his neck with a troubled expression.

"Well, I fear it's somewhat my fault."

"Right! That pervert keeps coming in my dreams!" Deshi snapped at rightful indignation, then covered again as Moka observed her thoughtfully.

"How does that qualify as an offense?" Tsukune asked nonplussed while Moka shuddered at an old memory of a poll of blood with drop of the red liquid continuously falling.

"Although it's against the school rule, it'll probably be simpler to say I am an Incubus." the red scarfed boy revealed, Tsukune giving him an confused glance before remembering that in this school, the boy was most likely not human. "My kind grow and, well, feed by eating others people dreams."

"So you snacked on this little lady, got noticed, and when she saw you she decided to take retribution?" Moka guessed, a faint amused smile on her lips. Damian titled his head.

"I suppose you can put it like that." The complain of the redhead 'I am not little, I am fifteen!' was largely ignored by the rest of the room. Tsukune would have liked to ask just how it was possible to 'eat' someone dreams but since no-one else reacted at the claim he decided to let it go in favor of protecting his secret status as a human. Also the word 'incubus' had clicked something in his mind and he glanced toward the blue haired girl who was had been silent since a few minutes.

"So miss Kurono is a... succubus I suppose?" he asked using his limited knowledge of legends and nodding toward Kurumu who seemed honestly suprised at his guess.

"how did you know?" she asked in surprise, her reaction mirrored by the rest of the room. He smiled wryly.

"The three dozens boys chasing after you was a giveaway." Moka rose an eyebrow at the mention of yet another story she had yet to heard about.

"Indeed." Damian acquiesced with a knowing look. "I thought I told you to avoid doing that here Kurumu..."

"I tried!" The blue eyed girl protested, then slumbered and started to fidget. "but that math teacher kept bothering me about how bad I was at arithmetic so..." Damian sighed.

"I swear you'll get killed if you keep doing that..." the incubus said tiredly, it was probable it wasn't the first he had warned kurumu about using her charms.

"What do you mean 'get killed'?" Yukari suddenly entered the conversation, her expression sharp. Damian sighed again.

"The security in this school is downright ridiculous. Pretty much anyone can havoc chaos and get away with it." The male monster shook his head. "If Kurumu charm a powerful monster and since her powers are rather strong, there is a chance the monster don't take it very well once the charm wear off..." he trailed off with a gesture that left little imagination just as to what kind of punishment the offended monster would deliver.

"Say Cluster-san, you lived in the human world before, am I wrong?" Tsukune suddenly asked, interrupting all attempts at conversation for a few seconds. Damian froze for a few seconds mirrored by Yukari, Deshi and Kurumu. Moka didn't seems to react apart from raising a curious eyebrow at Tsukune's suggestion. The incubus looked intensely at the human for a moment. He let himself relax a bit as he found no trace of hostility or judgement in Tsukune expression, he looked down with a semi-tired look.

"You're correct, I've lived pretty much all of my lives in the human world except for vacations when my family and I would return to our tribe." Then he looked back at Tsukune. "I suppose it's getting redundant but, how did you know?" Tsukune chuckled, apparently enjoying the perplexed face of the incubus.

"The deal with security is something only a past resident of the human world would say." That seemed to be enough for the male monster to work as his eyes light, in a metaphorical sense. It didn't seem to make as much sense to the rest of the room but the two males superbly ignoring them in favor of continuing a discussion that showed hope of being interesting. "So does that means you've had some trouble here?"

"Somewhat..." Damian complained as his face darkened under the weight of unwanted memories. "Fending off a pervert werewolf who tried to blame his peeping on me, catching a stalking leecher trying to blackmail Kurumu with indecent photos, escaping the clutches of the lamia math teacher who was trying to brainwash her students, me included, into thinking only of mathematical stuff..." He eyed the redhead still hiding behind Yukari. "And more recently escaping a small fury who like to throw people onto the residence of dangerous monsters..." The incubus glanced at Tsukune, the knowing look on the human's face telling him that he had finally found someone who understood his life of hardship. "What about you?"

Tsukune seated himself on the sofa close to Damian and went silent a few seconds, his tongue clicking a few times with the rhythmic of a clock. "Let's see..." The fiveteen years old boy looked up at the ceiling as he gathered his memories of the last month. "I was first abducted by a frightening monster" The whole room minus Tsukune looked at Moka, the silver haired girl frowning but her reaction unnoticed by the human who continued his own list in a quiet tone. "There was some huge delinquent that saw me as an obstacle to take over the school, the dormitory responsible who didn't like that I was staying here and then I had to her give first-aid because a certain S-monster, who will be left unnamed, was very determined in her decision to have me stay here." Moka frowned further. "Said monster sent me through three tree because she had slept late after assaulting me during the night, which had deprived me from having the time to make lunchs the following morning. Then there was a certain witch who was sandwiched between two president students and which we had to rescue. After that I was abducted by a stalker medusa teacher who had a crush on previously unnamed monster and wanted to use me at bait." Tsukune tapped lightly his chin as he continued speaking more to himself than to Damian. "Following that I had to deal with painful training sessions and a rumor that made me as an overpowered mastermind who was in its way to build an oversized harem, which I was supposed to use to take over the whole East island of the human world named Japan and go for the rest afterward. "then I was approached by a pyromaniac supposedly president who liked to test his hobby on me. And recently I had to scare away a spider-woman very adamant in tearing me in pieces by sugaring, ah I forgot a sand golem who attacked me before too..." Tsukune then glanced at Damian who was slowly shaking his head up and down. "And that's about it, this morning aside."

The two boys silently starred at each others for several seconds, then nodded before exchanging a handshake. Behind them Moka grumbled something about how someone wouldn't get away from her painlessly.

"So Tsukune, did you ever consider escaping this school?" Damian continued the conversation with the other male with who he had suddenly discovered a strong bound with.

"Yeah, in fact I've already checked where the bus's driver put his keys and where the gasoline is stocked." Said other male answered easily, both having completely forgotten the presence of four people around them.

"Good, I myself managed to find how the tunnels work and which way is needed to arrive in hospitable places." He chuckled. "Look like we can make a decent partnership." The two males exchanged a sign of mutual agreement, oblivious to the stunned gazes they were receiving. It was Kurumu and Yukari who both simultaneously reacted at the two antics.

"Wa-Wait! You're seriously considering leaving?" The two girls who were complete opposite as far as school results and chest was concerned blinked at each others in surprise at their unexpected synchronization, turned away at the same time, pouted together again, and then glared at the two boys who had caused the birth of their mismatched duo. Seeing that the vampiress who had been pondering on how she should exact retribution upon her disrespectful familiar let herself drown into the sofa. Moka deciding that she would kill everyone once the chaos was over and then would move one after forgetting the whole thing. A necessary measure to protect her sanity.

The boys nodded but it was Damian who finally spoke. "Of course, with how unsafely we're protected, it's a given to be prepared." Tsukune nodded while wondering if the incubus had some experience with dangerous situations before. As for himself, having the option to escape had been pretty much the first idea that he got when he learned of just what beings inhabited the school.

"Yeah, to be fair if it wasn't for Moka, I'd have already left. There are many places where one can live a peaceful life instead of risking the great jump every day." It was a somewhat misleading comment that made Damian rose an eyebrow, Yukari observe the human thoughtfully and Kurumu might have made a squeal if she wasn't more preoccupied by the idea of leaving the school proposed by the two boys. As for the vampiress she knew better than to misread the human's comment in a romantic way. Yet she didn't interrupt, the two males discussion had uncovered a problem that was slowly nagging at her.

"Thankfully there hasn't been murder so far, if someone died in this joke of a school, I'd be far far away by now." Damian comment hadn't been meant to stir particular reaction, and yet when a redhead girl whom had been largely forgotten squealed in a terrified manner all eyes converted toward a single point.

Moka, Tsukune and Damian each cursed inwardly, their entire discussion may not have fallen in the best ears, ears belonging to a member of the public safety commission.

And then Deshi Desiko dropped the metaphorical bomb.

* * *

**Approximative time lost : 0 days**

**Remaining Time : 577 days**


	15. Stories never end

**Author Notes : **Hello there. It has been a while since I dusted this story. This chapter was actually written as it's here relatively little after chapter 14 was posted, and is posted here as it was. Was I the only one who ever wondered what Yukari did with all the utensils she summoned?

As for the future of this story, this is still being weighed. I still have the most important plot issues stacked around, so it's doable. Split between original stories, another fanfiction which I vowed to finish and this one, I cannot say how this will go at this point. So far, I've actually reworked a chapter one. Done so and if inspiration keep me going then it's possible that I'll get through this. If -when- that happen, then I shall put the reworked chapter as another stories, since indeed some plot corrections and chapter length would make it incompatible with simply replacing them here.

In any case, I do hope you enjoy this little chapter. Hopefully, we shall meet again for more of Tsukune and Moka wonderful miseries.

* * *

** Cunning Foxes(4) :**

* * *

Kuyou was death.

The sheer weight those words created brought an heavy silence over the room. Not of sadness for none here bore much affection for the sadistic male monster, but rather the fact that someone dying was an event that had already happened. Tsukune and Damian shared a glance, their earlier conversation in each other minds. True, they had just admitted the possibility of that kind of thing happening however both had acknowledged it as a distant event, not that it would happens the next day. They certainly didn't expect that the dreaded event was already part of the past. The two males eye-contact was meaningful.

Tsukune drew his gaze toward Moka. The vampiress's expression wasn't one he expected, truthfully he didn't know just how close to death and killing his 'master' had been and was, yet Tsukune found himself genuinely unable to understand the emotions displayed on the Akashiya's daughter face. There was a smile that could only be described as bitter and ironic, with one canine thrust onto her lips starting to leak drops of blood. Confusingly, there her face was stiff and her eyebrows were furrowed, her red cat-like eyes bearing something akin to anger. It wasn't the look of someone innocent to the horrific reality where anyone could die at any time, but neither was it the expression of a slaughterer standing above countless corpses. The human didn't know what to make of it.

"I gather this wasn't an accident?" Tsukune was the first to recover, a fact he found surprising. The rest of the room minus Yukari and Kurumu starred at him, the two girls still too stunned to react. From the looks of the three others starring at him he had asked a stupid question, he shrugged. The fact that as an human he considered the chance of someone's death as being accidental before considering otherwise somewhat lifted his spirits, though this wasn't telling much good about the living in the monster world. On the other hand it might just have been because of his and Damian discussion beforehand.

"Why would someone like _her_" Moka began to answer sharply as she gestured at Deshi Deshiko, the vampiress's previous expression gone and replaced with a hard face of annoyance. "come to tell _me_ that if this was an accident?"

"Good point." Tsukune admitted "though not impossible to counter." he added in a much quieter tone, Moka glared briefly at him no doubt having heard however her youki-infused glare fell flat as Tsukune ignored her in favor of studying intensely the until now ignored redhead. The girl still hiding behind the frozen Yukari didn't strike as the dominating kind although Damian earlier tests of the air resistance within a vampire's residence proved that she wasn't weak in both physics and mind. "So, what did you come for?" Tsukune noted that Damian had gone interestingly silent, the incubus focused on the redhead although he couldn't help but sneak a couple glance at the female counterpart of his specie. Likely he was currently considering if he shouldn't drag Kurumu and leave the school and get to safety as fast as possible.

"That's actually a very good question, care to answer little miss?" It was Moka who spoke this time and despite her way of phrasing, her tone was neither benevolent nor pitying. Her aura had increased in intensity, wholly focused inside the room and making it hard for half of the room to breath. Tsukune was barely affected and he was surprised to see that the only other one holding well was Kurumu. At Moka's display of power Deshi tried to cower even more behind the young witch, an attempt doomed to fail. The young monster tried to speak several time but failed to pronounce a word every time, seeing that Moka decided to force her to go on. Meeting a vampire during said vampire first-time cold wasn't a good setting for peaceful talks. "Do you think I killed Kuyou?" She attacked abruptly.

"No!" the instant protest from Deshi didn't quiet down the supernatural aura of dread within the room, seeing that her answer didn't affect Moka's hostility in any way she continued. "No, we really don't think you did it! Not a chance, none at all!~deshi"

"Do you mean I couldn't have killed him?" Moka asked with an unsettling predatory smile, the redhead who had raised herself to shout her protest caved on the floor even faster than she had gotten up.

"We? that's interesting..." Tsukune muttered, the vampire and the incubus trading a glance with him to signify that they too considered the detail useful. While they did so Deshi was getting closer and closer to a panic attack, seeing that Tsukune decided to take the lead. "You know Deshi, I think everything would go much better if you started with the beginning." Because as it stood they were going pretty much nowhere. The green eyed Deshi blinked at him a few times, looked at Moka who nodded lightly in hope of seeing this chaotic morning end soon. The petite monster took some few breaths and looked lost a few seconds as she supposedly tried to find where she should start the story.

Apparently since three days Kuyou had been under fire from invisible attackers, poison infused sticks that were thrust into his body from a distance. The fact that he couldn't find his opponents hurt his pride and so none of the Safety Commission members knew of it till the end of the second day, which was a day before yesterday. Then their elite, the four Kings as they were named, had gathered and attempted to capture the assailants but they couldn't find them. Deshi had great details on the event because she was one of said four Kings despite the general look of disbelief. It wasn't that they had anything against the female monster, it was just that compared to Kuyou she couldn't seem threatening. So, they finished the day without finding their slippery opponents. Once back in their building they got flooded by the same poison, over one centimeter of the liquid lazily checking for an escape. Going to superiors floors they found more of the accursed liquid, their enemy having dropped it from the highest floor and let it gather down on the lowest floor by itself. Such an important amount of liquid entertained the idea that a monster in whatever camp the hostile poison maker was, was able to secrete it and had prepared the attack since quite some time.

Shortly afterward they noticed that some of their members were impossible to contact, some search around allowed to find a certain Keito. However they couldn't find any of the other members. Only five of them remained when the date changed, that group including Kuyou, a male cerberus named Cero, a golem named Termor, Deshi were four of them as the four Kings. Keito being the fifth. Kuyou wanted to take immediate revenge as well as the other but a problem arose when they realized that they still have no clue of who had done it. The public safety commission had more than one enemy and none of them matched the description so far, so all were suspects. After long discussions they had fortified their positions and waited for the day to start tightening their list. The fact that they had waited was not born of being wise, but rather because listing all potentials suspects had token hours. There were a few favorites of course, the student council president among them, but after nearly a year of being around, the public safety commission had collected a ridiculous amount of hostiles.

"I am still somewhat curious, giving the current climate shouldn't have the student council be prime suspects?" Damian asked. Deshi shook her head while sighing.

"True, they're but Kuyou was fearing the attempt of a third party to turn the four Kings against Hokuto in order to take both sides down during the fight." She glanced briefly at Tsukune as she said that, the human shifting uncomfortably as the rest recalled the rumours ongoing about the supposed dark mastermind who had a vampire within his ranks. "Despite what some say, Kuyou isn't... wasn't that stupid..." No one bothered to contest the claim, most probably because they didn't care rather than respect for the deceased. Though all but Moka felt at unease as Deshi had to correct her use of tense.

The five members had split afterward to try and figure who it was that were after them. She had searched for the whole day but didn't find any lead, on the afternoon she had regrouped with Termor and Keito. Neither Kuyou nor Cero had been around, after 'asking' some students they had heard about Kuyou going to see Tsukune on the roof and being kicked by Moka. It appeared they then decided to check the rumor about Tsukune planning to becoming the ruler of the school, but they didn't plan to do it right off the bat. Rather it was when searching for their leader, Termor stumbled upon Tsukune and decided to check whether the rumor of Tsukune Aoko being very dangerous was true and if that could affect their current situation. At some point, first Termor had found Moka Akashiya after losing Tsukune Aoko and started the fight as he figured the vampiress was here in reinforcement, and that the dangerous mastermind that was Aoko was planning to make a counterattack after their provocation. It didn't exactly end up well for the sand golem. As for Keito, Deshi didn't know what had happened but from what both Tsukune and Moka knew, the spider-woman had rushed after her ally while fleeing from a monster-eating Aoko and rushed into the vampiress. The fate that befell the spider-woman was history.

"So... the reason I had to get Tsukune under this cursed rain was because... of dumb bad luck?" Moka commented not looking the slightest remorseful at having knocked out violently two people during said rain. Tsukune carefully looked away innocently from his ill master, for a moment the human thought about whistling but he contained himself.

"What happened after?" Damian pressed on, wanting to have the final word of the story before anyone realized he hadn't exactly been invited in the dangerous vampiress room. That and really the death of Kuyou being slightly more important in his opinion that the deceased man doubtful level of intelligence.

"Well, back then I was trying to find where Kuyou and Cero were..." Deshi continued in a faint voice as Tsukune faced the urge to facepalm. Those people were obliviously in danger and they didn't hesitate one bit to split and go each their way. Either monsters had never seen an horror movie, or the PSC members were far too used to rule the school. "...Then I ventured outside and... by the side of the pool..." Her voice grew fainter and fainter until she became unable to speak any further.

Soon afterward, the girl fell asleep.

*break*

"So, you're staying?" Tsukune asked to the departing Damian, the succubus girl standing behind the male monster.

"For now, the situation isn't clear yet but..." The red scarfed incubus looked thoughtful, from the moment he had gotten over the shock of Kuyou's death announcement, he had been lost to the surrounding people. He glanced at the still sleeping Deshiko before taking his eyes back toward Tsukune. "The fact that Kuyou is the one death isn't necessarily a bad event." Damian admitted although the look in his eyes was doubtful.

"You don't seem very sure." The human pointed out almost needlessly. Damian rolled his tongue over his teeth as he continued to ponder.

"No, there are too many people who could have done Kuyou." his words made Tsukune raised in eyebrow in interrogation. "A student who got fed up with him and was slightly stronger than expected, there are mostly young monsters here but sometime that doesn't mean anything. Otherwise there is the student council..."

"...And the school." Tsukune finished in a whisper.

"You know, I didn't even think of it." Damian said, giving him a surprised look. "But regardless of who did it, things might get violent around here for any suspect." This time it was Tsukune's turn to give him a curious gaze. Seeing it didn't click in the other male mind Damian elaborated. "No matter how bad the people from PSC were, they had tribe or family. Once Kuyou's death reach the right ears, things will become dangerous and once it begins it'll be too late to escape the school."

"I see..." Tsukune somberly commented as he assimilated the new information.

"Today will be difficult, but I'll keep my ears open an see if I can find something. If I find something bad however..."

"Got it, I'll help you get out of here." Tsukune reassured him again. Damian nodded and he left with the female succubus who didn't seem in a hurry to get back in her neighboring room, probably an aftereffect of being exposed to Moka's aura more closely than usual. The human glanced a last time at the black haired incubus and was surprised when he saw him giving Tsukune an intrigued glance. It seemed that the incubus hadn't been completely honest. Or there was another possibility, Tsukune mused, it was entirely possible that the monster more used to the human world had seen through the boy's human nature.

If that was the case he most likely wondered just how a human could survive being in company of a confirmed violent vampiress for an extended period of time. Tsukune shrugged as he turned toward the two others visitors who were in their way of leaving.

"Do you need some help?" He asked the young witch who was having trouble pulling the still sleeping Deshi Deshiko. The young witch shook her head as she moved her wand around and incanted some kind of spell. True enough, as soon as she finished casting a stroller appeared out of nowhere before her, with a content smile the witch put the short redhead on it and turned to Tsukune who smirked at the casual use of her magic. "Any clue where you'll let her?" She shrugged mentioning that she would improvise, she probably would look at the dormitory record to find her room and ditch her there. Anything was better than letting her in the presence of the Akashiya vampiress whose frightening aura of doom was deliberately ignored by all surrounding parties. "By the way" The human glanced over at the two small girls form. "What is the deal with those things?" he gestured toward the white fluffy things which seemed content to grab on the two girls's clothes.

"Ah...well..." Yukari blushed as she looked down in embarrassment. "I was washing the dishes..." It didn't exactly explain anything to Tsukune who encouraged to her to further explain. The short girl finally seemed to gather her courage and looked up. "You see, after some attempts I've managed to.. well... I use those white things as sponges."

"Aren't those a bit small to be efficient?" Tsukune pointed out somewhat confusedly.

"No, I use many of them simultaneously." She answered happily, further confusing Tsukune who asked her how she used many of them at once with only two hands. "I don't use my hands! I amplify the whirlpool with magic and use the strings to clean dishes in chain!" Unfortunately it didn't made as much sense to the human than it made to the young witch because he looked even more confused than before, although he was trying very hard to imagine what she meant. "I know! Why don't you pass by my room sometime? I'll show you what I mean."

"A tempting offer, I'll hold you up with it." Tsukune then glanced toward the room from which a terrific aura erupted "Though not today." He added meaningfully still keeping his gaze in the direction of the unstable force. "That said, how did you two get covered in those 'sponges? And why did this one" he said gesturing toward the asleep female monster "come to see you?"

"That's simple..." Yukari said mournfully "She crashed open the door and rushed into me, and since I was standing above the sink with the controllers strings... when we fell from the chair, the whole ensemble of sponges followed us and hold onto our clothes." The human decided wisely not to comment on some details of the description and pushed on. "How I meet her? Well, we're more acquaintances, I met her after miss Moka gave me her protection. She was sent by Kuyou to learn why an Akashiya would take a half-monster with her." Once again, Tsukune again decided not to comment, this time on the detail of Yukari being apparently half-monster although it made him curious. "Afterward... let's say we shared a common feature which somehow created a bridge in our relations..." Despite the boy's intrigued look the witch didn't elaborate any further. There was no way that she would admit to Tsukune just what kind of common point they shared.

Being membership of the 'flat chested alliance' was not something you told one from the masculine side without some preparation. Following that the young witch left with a last goodbye that Tsukune answered with a 'see you later'. Then the human finally entered back the room in which his master awaited in a most terrible mood.

* * *

**Approximative time lost : 0 days**

**Remaining Time : 577 days**


End file.
